Forged Magic
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Sarah had returned to her home, put away the things of her childhood, or so she thought.Six months later she was going to need everything she'd learned from the Labyrinth, and she was going to need a certain Goblin King.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter l.**

Prologue

Downstairs, she heard the front door open and close. Her stepmother called, "Sarah?"

She didn't answer at once. She was holding her copy of The Labyrinth.

"Sarah?"

"Wait," Sarah whispered. "I am closing a chapter of my life. Just wait." She paused, and added, still in a whisper, "Please." She put the book in the drawer with all the rest, and stood with her hand on it there.

"Sarah!"

Sarah left it a moment, then called back, "Yes. Yes, I'm here." She looked at the drawer, and sighed. "Welcome back," she called, smiled to herself, and pushed the drawer shut.

_**(All credit for these words go to ACH Smith and the novel of "Labyrinth". Thanks for a jumping off point Smithy!) ( and A thanks to Solea for pointing out that I forgot to give Credit where Credit is due. Thanks again.)**_

_**As always I don't own it, I just visit…often. Paisley!**_

Everything Old is New Again 

Sarah returned to school after having spent the summer with her mother on tour. It had been an exciting summer, one filled with new experiences. Now she was back in the 'real' world. The first few weeks of her junior year had proven to be much easier than she had anticipated. Her father and stepmother both remarked on the changes the summer had wrought. The once spoiled girl had done a one eighty. Now she offered to sit with the baby so her folks could go out. She did not lock herself away in her room, or hide in the park to get out of being part of the family.

At first, her stepmother had been skeptical of the changes in her. Sarah did not blame the woman; she had reasons to be distrusting. Sarah had not been the easiest teen in any respect. Little by little Sarah won Karen over, and they were forging a relationship. Finally, there seemed to be peace in the old Victorian. Karen was overjoyed when Sarah invited some of the school friends she was making over. Finally, Sarah was beginning to act like a normal teen, or at least she was giving the appearance of a normal teen.

Sarah was enjoying the new school year, and the classes she was taking. Her favorite class had to be Literature followed closely by Art and then History. She had been surprised that all her classes were advanced studies and even more surprised that she was not only doing well, but was excelling. The instructor of the Literature class was intense, making the class a real challenge but fun. He had formed study groups the first week of the course. Sarah was in a group with a girl she'd known since grade school, Anne Beckette. Anne was smart, funny, and popular. Her long red hair looked glorious in the sunlight and her blue eyes shone like sapphires. She was also dating one of the boys in the group, Ryan Courtney. Ryan was tall, well built but self-centered and lazy when it came to doing his work. How he managed to maintain his grades was anyone's guess. He and Anne made a handsome couple. The other two in the study group, Paul Gordon and Marcy Wane, had little to do with the rest of them outside of class.

Anne however took a real liking to the new and improved Sarah Williams. She and Ryan would show up at Sarah's house on Friday nights and listen to records on the patio while discussing the things that were important to them. Anne had told Ryan that Sarah was big on fairytales, folklore at one time, and that sparked Ryan's interest.

"You ever play role-playing games, Sarah?" Ryan asked as he sipped the soft drink that Mrs. Williams had served. He lounged in the chair, looking bored.

"Role-playing games? No, I don't think I have." Sarah felt the hair on the back of her neck raise up and she wanted desperately to change the subject. "I don't go in for Dungeons and Dragons. If I wanted to pretend I do it in drama club and thespians. "

Ryan was not being put off easily. "I'm not talking about that stuff, that's mostly done on a board." He set his drink down, and pulled a flyer out of his pocket. "I'm talking about full scale LARPing."

"LARPing?" Sarah looked at the flyer. "Live Action Role Play." She read the sheet of paper. "What is this?"

Anne smiled crookedly. "Ryan and I have been part of this on going gaming crowd for about three years now. That is where we met. There are all kinds of different games going. One is a vampire game; one is high tech Si-Fi stuff. The one we play is Conquest of Legends. It covers a lot more fantasy than the other games. It's also much more fun."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, we even get to dress the part of our character." He stood up and stretched. "I'm a rogue adventurer, my persona is Ryaven of Balastard. Anne here is Lady Roxanne of Kingtown, the damsel in distress don't you know.'

Sarah passed the page back. "I see, so why tell me about this?"

Anne looked at her boyfriend with a meaningful look. "Sarah, there's a big jamboree on Halloween. Conquests of Legends are holding its annual convention at a new amusement complex. It's called Zaker's Realms of Fantasy, it was built over the summer while you were away, out near the old quarry. I hear it's going to be great! They are using our convention as its grand opening. I'm told the complex is really wild, there's seven levels to the thing, and they have everything a fantasy seeker could ask for."

Sarah kept her doubts to herself. 'I'll bet they don't have everything.' She frowned. "Did you say Zaker? Like in Robin Zaker, the writer?"

Ryan shrugged, "Who's Robin Zaker?"

Sarah blinked, "You mean to tell me you never heard of Zaker? He wrote Meander's Queen, and …a book called… The Labyrinth… and a few others."

Ryan shrugged, "Wouldn't know. I don't bother reading the stuff. I much prefer playing it out."

Anne continued, as if uninterrupted. "Look Sarah, I know you love this kind of thing…or at least you use to…. I also know you own many killer costumes thanks to your good old mom and her connections with the theater. We need a third; all groups entering the complex have to be in at least threes. There has to be a brawn, a brain and a magic user. Then you can add a thief and a cleric if need be. Ryan is our brawn, I'm the brain, you can be our magic."

The hairs on her neck were now straight up, warning her. "Why me?"

Ryan gave her a appealing smile, "Because you know fairytales inside and out. I learned that after the first week of our lit class." When his smile got him no where he slammed his hand on the table, nearly sending the drinks flying. "I want to win! We have come in third and forth the last two tourneys we attended. I want to win, just once!"

Anne looked down, not wanting to meet Sarah's eyes. "It would be nice to win. They give a plaque to the team, and each member gets commemorative badges. And the complex is giving prizes too."

Sarah stood up and paced. "So all this time you've been buttering me up with what I thought was friendship just so I'd join your group and help you win some prize I'm not interested in?" Movement in the sky caught her eye; a night bird of prey was over head, making lazy circles in the early evening sky.

The young man ran a hand though his hair. "Look Sarah, it's not that we don't like you, we do. You're smart and fun and you don't judge." He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to look at him. "Have you ever wanted to win something so bad you could taste it? Well, that's how I feel about this tourney. My brother and cousin have both won championships… and they are no where near as good as Anne and I! We keep losing because we have never had the right combination working with us. You're smart, you're versed in folk lore and all the fairytales. You probably know things I miss in the clues. You could help us win!"

Anne moved in for the kill. "Ryan's dad keeps lording it over him how his brother won every tourney he ever joined in. It's not fair. He has no idea of how hard the tourney's are or how hard we work at it and really try to win fair and square."

Sarah bristled at the mention of the word 'fair'. "I know what its like to need to win." She admitted, looking up at the window to her brother's room. "Some things are so important, they make everything else small." She wondered what that was moving in the tree outside Toby's window, a squirrel, or a cat perhaps. Looking at her friends, she remembered needing to win not so long ago and the friends she had made who had helped her to win. "I don't even belong to your group, isn't that a problem?"

Ryan pulled a form from his jacket. "Fill this out, and you're in."

Sarah looked at the form; it was not very elaborate just basic information. "Are there fees?"

"Not for joining, only if you go to a tourney." Anne was excited. "I'll help cover the cost for you going to the Realms of Fantasy Complex with us, since it will be your first time. At least you don't have the added cost of costuming. You've got great costumes in that closet of yours as I recall. Hey perhaps you could loan me something for the tourney. I'd love to have something that no one else has instead of the standard Damsels in Distress costume." She watched as the dark haired girl filled out the form. She sent a wink to her boyfriend. "You won't regret helping us!"

"I hope not." Sarah handed the signed form over to Ryan, who tucked it back into his jacket.

"We have to split. See you in class on Monday." Anne grabbed Ryan's hand. "Thanks Sarah, we do appreciate your helping us with this." The pair walked out of the back yard and to the car Ryan drove.

Ryan pulled away, "That was brilliant, Anne, telling her my old man's been lording it over me. Where do you come up with this stuff?" He placed his arm over her shoulder in the small car.

"I know what works with old Simple Sarah! Guilt and plenty of it, I've been using it on her since grade school, why stop now?" she smiled. "And with that book worm on our team, we're a shoe in for the winners circle." She nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Maybe we can hang on to Sarah and get into the international championships!" Ryan boasted. "Who would think being nice to that bookworm would pay off so well? So where to now babe?"

Anne opened the buttons on her blouse, "My folks are out for the night, we can have the house to ourselves for a few hours. Care to come over and mess around?"

"Baby, you know it." He planted a quick kiss before the stoplight turned to green.

"You think we can ease up on the time with spend with Sarah?"

"No," Anne warned as she pulled his hand over her shoulder, letting it dangle over her breast. "We need to keep her working with us and for us. Besides, as part of her study group my grades have gone up and my folks are off my ass."

"Ok, there is that," he admitted grudgingly. " It wouldn't be so bad if she had a guy… Maybe we should set her up with someone…"

"You know anyone who wants to go out with a virgin?" Anne teased.

"Nope…" He drove on.

Sarah picked up the soda bottles and the chip bowl, took them to the kitchen and rinsed the bottles out. Straitening up and putting things away had become second nature in the last six months. She did not take anything her folks or anyone else did for her for granted anymore. Sarah grabbed the leash and called Merlin to her. "I'm taking the dog for his walk." She called to her parents in the front parlor.

Karen met her at the door. "Your fiends left early." She commented.

"Yeah, I think they wanted some alone time. It's cool." Sarah leashed the dog and smiled. "I'm gonna take a long walk with this handsome fellow."

Her stepmother rolled her eyes, "Well at least it's not raining, put him in the garage when you get home, and lock up. I'll leave the back door open for you honey."

Sarah pulled the leash and the Old English Sheepdog followed her with a jaunt to his steps. She paused at the street, choosing which way to go. It had been a while since she had walked at night to the park. "Let go boy."

Beady little eyes in the tree watched, and followed her movements down the block. Then they turned back to the window of the little boy's bedroom. He was asleep, and safe. They were only to watch him, keep him from harm. The girl was none of their concern.

Meep looked at his brother Bann, "Do you think we should tell **_Him_** what we herar?"

Bann looked over his narrow shoulder the direction the girl had walked with the great hairy hound. "Tell him what? We don't know anything. Besides, we were sent to watch the boy, not that girl."

Meep shook his head, his long slivery hair flowed on the air. "I don't know. I think he'd like to know."

The other pixie frowned. "Know what?"

"That name was used, Robin Zaker." Meep stated firmly. "Everyone in the Underground knows he's up to no good. But no one knows what."

"We don't know anything either." Bann growled.

"We know plenty." Meep defended stubbornly. "I think we should tell him."

"Fine you tell him!" Bann checked the wards placed to protect the gold haired boy. "But don't look to me for support! I want nothing to do with it."

Meep leaned against the tree. "Fine, I'll tell him by myself, you coward."

Bann narrowed his eyes as he looked at his brother. "Just remember not to mention her by name!"

"I'm not stupid!" Meep complained.

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Lounging in his draped throne, Jareth looked at the goblins running round the stone chamber. With any luck, he might be able to forget that it was six months three days, four hours and twenty-two minuets since Sarah had left taking Toby with her. He might make some jokes, or laugh at something one of the little beasts at his feet was doing. If he did it didn't last long, if at all. He was tired of every thing, of everyone.

He thought of Toby, gold haired and sunny disposition, and his eyes. He might have been of some help in ruling the unruly. At the very least, he might have some fresh ideas about mischief. Rearranging items in the house, tangling horses, banging pots and pans, removing the clothes from sleeping humans, knocking on doors and walls and even digging up the graves to scatter the bones around. Two-headed sheep, curdled milk, banging pans, snatched nightclothes, barren fruit trees, shifted tables, moldy bread, you name it Jareth had seen it all, much too often. What he wanted was something fresh, and new.

He needed something to keep him amused here. The goblins frankly, could not find their own way through the Labyrinth most of the time. They were without wisdom or wit, at least that is the impression they gave. They were too busy having fun, rooting and fooling around all day. Horned, hairy, or helmeted goblins racketed around the place. Some chasing chickens or the black pig in a helmet, some squabbling over a tidbit. Some just sitting and gnawing on bones, others were staring balefully at all the rest through crazed eyes. The place strewn with garbage and junk, and until now, it had been fine.

Jareth sulked; everything here was his own doing. The curved crown mounted above the throne decorated with ram's horns, Jareth had installed the vulture there to nest for his own amusement. Now it bored him to tears. He needed something to keep him amused here. Jareth yawned, and looked wearily around the room. He tapped his boot with the riding crop, watching the sword hands of the clock tick away. He stood up from the throne, stretched his arms and paced restlessly. A goblin came dashing past. Jareth reached down and picked him up by the scruff of the neck. The goblin's eyes bugged out. The rest of the goblins howled with merriment. Jareth tossed his head back, but could not bring himself to laugh.

Jareth sank deeper into despondency. He avoided mirrors and could feel that the corners of his mouth had tightened. He released the goblin without kicking him, or tossing him aside. Again he sank into the throne and sulked, tapping his boot again.

A small goblin guard cleared his throat, "Your Majesty, the Pixies are here to report."

Jareth swung his legs down, "Send them in!" His voice grew excited. Finally, there would be some news of the golden boy.

Two Pixies entered the circular stone chamber. Bann, dressed all in greens and grays, and Meep, dressed in browns and russet. Both had the long slivery hair of their clan. Both had the wide almond shaped blue eyes. They had been here many times over the last six months. Goblins escorted the pair in to see the King. Bann, being the elder usually did the speaking. He bowed before the King, his employer. "Greetings King Jareth."

Jareth smiled weakly. "Bann, how is my boy? Did you see him?"

The Pixie with the widening girth grinned, he was older than even the Goblin King by several centuries. It tickled him to see the Fae King so taken with one child, when it was his business to take children when they were wished away. "Yes, Sire. I saw him."

Jareth leaned forward. "Is he well?"

"Yes, Sire, indeed his is. He is growing quickly, as all human children do at this age. He is beginning to say words now." Bann strutted proudly before Jareth. Movement behind Bann that caught Jareth's eye, the younger Pixie, the one called Meep was tugging at his brother's sleeve trying to get his attention. Bann merely shook the younger pixie off. "AS you have ordered, our clan guard him day and night."

Jareth looked relieved and restored. "Thank you, Bann."

The elder Pixie turned to go, shot out a hand and gripped the younger one, dragging him along. The younger one began to make a fuss. "You didn't tell him!"

"He does not want to know!" Bann argued as he pulled Meep along.

"How do you know?"

Bann growled. "I'm older than either of you!"

Meep tore his arm free. "You didn't even tell him what we heard about Robin Zaker." The Pixie voice was now a screech.

The name Zaker caught Jareth's attention. "Halt!" he stepped down from the throne, advancing on the pair.

Bann glared at his brother. "Now look what you've done!"

The Goblin King neared the pair, got down on one knee and looked them in the eye. "What do you know about Robin Zaker?"

Bann turned stony. "Nothing."

Meep's mouth fell open in shock. "Bann! You heard the human teens. You heard the girl with red hair tell **_the girl_** about Robin Zaker!"

Jareth tapped Meep on the shoulder, got his attention and said kindly. "What did **_you_** hear, Meep?"

Meep looked at the mismatched eyes watching him. "The girl with red hair said that a new amusement compound was opening…. She called it, Zaker's Realms of Fantasy, Sire. A place for Role playing games, you know how humans like to pretend to be what they are not. She and the boy talked **_the girl_** into joining them. He's to be the brawn, the red haired one is to be the brains, and **_the girl_** is to be the magic."

Jareth put one gloved finger under Meep's pointed little chin. "The girl? What girl?"

Meep fidgeted. "**_The girl_**, Sire."

Goblins in the room began to make a commotion, muttering and uttering. "The girl that ate the peach." The chorus began.

Jareth looked at the little Pixie, "Sarah?"

Meep nodded, not wanting to cause the Goblin King pain. He was fond of the Fae. "Yes, Sire. The Sarah. They talked her into signing something and then left her. She then took a great hairy hound for a walk on a tether."

Jareth stood, "Merlin." He smiled. "Which way did she travel?"

Bann shrugged, "I was watching the boy, **_which is what you pay us to do_**. You told us not to pay any attention to that she creature."

Meep tugged at Jareth's boot. "She went toward the glade where the swans do dwell."

"The park, of course." Jareth looked at Meep. "Did she seem… well?"

"She seemed troubled, Sire." Meep said truthfully. "She seemed to hesitate helping they who pretend to be her friends."

Pixies were renown for perception; Jareth had no reason to question the truth of the young Pixie's words. "You think they mean her harm?"

"Not harm, Sire. They mean to use her talents to win…." Meep said.

Bann looked from his brother to the Fae. "Sire, if that is all, we have given our report." He gripped his brother's arm. "We must now go rest."

Jareth nodded, and watched the pair depart the throne room. Robin Zaker was up to no good and Jareth knew it. Every Fae in the five Kingdoms had been warned about him. Jareth had kept a good distance from the rouge, only being mildly disturbed when Zaker had used him for background of a novel. It only mildly disturbed him when his kingdom had been given less than kind treatment. However, it was another thing altogether if Sarah were danger.

He smiled a bit lopsided, Sarah taking on Robin Zaker. Now that would make for some good diversions and entertainment. "Sarah verses Zaker." Jareth laughed, then looked around at the faces of the goblins. The goblins watched him uncertainly. Was it all right to laugh now? "Well, laugh," Jareth told them.

With the simple glee that was natural, the goblins launched themselves into their full routine of cackles and snickers. Jareth spun on his heels and changed into owl form, out the window of the throne room into the night sky he flew. If he hurried, perhaps he could catch a glimpse of her in the park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Sarah sat in the class listening to the instructor speaking on the power of words. It was something she knew a bit about first hand. Words spoken in haste had taken her brother from her parent's home, and words spoken with a twinge of regret had brought her and the boy home. 'You have no power over me.' She jotted it down on her notebook, as she listened to the lecture.

Mr. Woodland was walking up and down the isles casually as he spoke to the class. He'd pause now and then to look and make sure they were still paying attention. He paused beside Sarah's desk, touched her notebook, and read the words. Sarah looked up, her eyes meeting his. The old gray eyes looked at her with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. He tapped the book, and the girl put it aside. Woodland moved along the isle again.

Anne looked at Sarah from her seat further back, wondering what it was that had interested the man. Ryan was daydreaming and looking out the window.

Mr. Woodland gave the assignment for the week, and dismissed the class as the bell rang. "Sarah, I'd like a word." He called out as the students filed out.

Sarah looked up from her desk. "Of course, Mr. Woodland." She gathered her books before leaving her desk. As she approached, she noticed he was looking at Anne and Ryan. He was waiting for the pair to exit the room.

They got the message and at a snail's pace, strolled out of the room. Woodland turned his gray eyes to the girl. "Where did you find that phrase?"

Sarah leaned on the teacher's desk. "It comes from a book that was turned into a play…Labyrinth by Robin Zaker. Are you familiar with his work, sir?"

The man's face showed no sign of recognition, or of a betrayal of emotion. "I seem to remember a book of little consequence of that title. Do you know the meaning of the words?"

"In the book, they break a spell." Sarah said her voice wavering. "I think they mean more though."

"You must tell me if you discover the meaning." He said lightly. "Best hurry along, your friends are waiting." He pointed toward the door and the figures of Anne and Ryan standing in the hall.

Anne grabbed her arm. "What did old four eyes want? Are you in trouble?"

"He wanted to ask about a phrase I'd written on my book." Sarah looked at Anne with some disgust.

Anne relaxed a bit. "Sorry, it's just that I don't want anything to interfere with our plans."

Ryan was leaning on a wall, "Look, ladies I have to get a move on."

Anne linked her arm in Sarah's. "I'm sorry if I was snappy with you Sarah. Nerves you know."

Sarah had her doubts and not for the first time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Woodland watched from the widow of the classroom. The Williams girl and her friends crossed the campus moving toward the parking lot. He liked Sarah, and worried about her relationship with the members of her study group. He had jotted down the phrase in Sarah's book, and now frowned as he read it over and over.

Sarah, curled up on her bed, reading the assignment for lit when she heard Karen yelp and call out Toby's name. Her bedroom door flew open and a naked wet little body came flying toward her. He was covered in soapsuds looking like an imp.

"Toby, did you escape mom again?" Sarah grabbled the wiggling child who giggled as she could not hold on him. "Hold still you…"

Toby collapsed in a puddle of laughter in the middle of her bed. The bed was soaked by the time Karen arrived. He stood up on the mattress, bobbing up and down to a song he was trying to sing. The only words that could be made out were 'dance', 'baby,' and something that sounded like mag-ick.

Sarah held him down while Karen got a towel on him. "Thank you, Sarah." Her stepmother looked as if she'd been in the tub as well, she was soaked from head to toe.

Sarah smiled, "Why don't you go grab a towel for yourself, I'll take care of the wiggle worm."

Karen looked flustered. "I don't know what got into him!" she looked down at her drenched pink blouse. "If you could get him in his pj's I'd be appreciative." She turned. "I'm going to go change."

Sarah was rubbing down her brother with the downy towel. "So, sprite, what's up with the naked baby running round?" He looked at her, a strange wild look came over him. Sarah had seen that look one other time, on someone else's face. "Toby?"

"Gobin babe." He giggled in a sing-song voice.

Sarah wrapped the towel round him firmly. "Behave, you!" She could not have heard him right, she told herself. "Let's get you dressed for bed young man."

In the newly decorated nursery Sarah found his pj's set out on the changing table. She frowned, it was identical to the set he'd worn that night. Karen for some odd reason loved the red and white stripes. The sight of them gave Sarah the willies, and she tossed them back into the dresser pulling out a pair of green all in ones. Toby frowned at her as she tried to get his limbs into the terry sleeper. "You mean to tell me you have to have the stripes?" She asked the boy.

Toby pointed to the dresser drawer, knowing what he wanted, if not why.

Sarah took a deep breath, walked over to the dresser and retrieved the offending pair of pj's. "Fine." She groused slipping his now willing limbs into the sleeper. "This means nothing! So you like stripes, big deal."

Karen, now dry and re-combed, entered the nursery. "Sarah, thank you for taking over. I don't know what's gotten into him of late. He's been almost…wild."

The girl looked at her stepmother, there was no way she could tell her what had happened just over six months ago. "He's going through a stage." She assured her stepmother. "He'll out grow it."

Karen placed a hand on the shoulder of the girl. "Everyone grows." She said with confidence. "Look at you."

Picking up the boy, and holding him close to her heart, Sarah looked at Karen. "I'm sorry if I was a brat before."

Karen kissed the girls cheek. "All I ever wanted was for you to give me a chance. I'm not your mother, and I would never want to take her place, Sarah. It wouldn't be right. I'm your father's wife, and mother to your little brother. I'm really not a wicked Stepmother…really." She smiled looking at brother and sister cuddling. "Look at you. You're the best big sister any boy could ask for. And the best stepdaughter a woman could wish for."

"I'm not perfect." Sarah admitted. "I know that."

"Who's looking for perfect?" Karen asked taking the baby to put him down for the night. "I've not forgotten what it's like to be a teenaged girl…. It's not been that long for me you know." The woman placed the now settling child in his crib. Sarah handed her the love worn teddy-bear, and Karen tucked it under her son's blanket beside him. "Sweet dreams, little angel." Karen tucked an arm into Sarah's and led the girl out of the room. They walked down the hall silently until they reached Sarah's door. Sarah turned and gave the older woman a long quiet hug before entering her room.

Two Pixies outside the room, hidden in the foliage of the tree turning the wondrous shades of autumn kept watch. The Silvercrest Clan had long been guardians of the mystic realms. Fae rulers sought the Clan in protection of their young. This assignment was different, by far. It was unheard of for a Fae ruler to contract protection for a human mortal. Still it was a well paying assignment, and the Clan had obligations to the Goblin Throne. When the Goblin King called for the Clan to send watchers to the human realm, no one argued with him.

The Pixies had witnessed the boy's wild escape after his bath. They had laughed as the human child ran wet and naked to his sister. They watched as the mother put her child down for the night. Now they kept silent watch singing softly to sooth the dreams of the child they protected.

Sarah sat on the knolls of the campus eating her lunch. There were not going to be many more days that they could sit outside for lunch. October was so unpredictable; already there was a chill in the air. Some days would start out sunny and if not warm, comfortable and turn dark and cold. Other days just stayed dark and cold. Today, however, was a sunny and pleasant day. The knolls were crowed with students enjoying the last days of Indian Summer.

Anne was keeping company with Sarah; both were discussing the rulebook that Anne had loaned to Sarah. "Each person picks a race, and a name. Then you pick a class. Some pick fighter, some are clerics or scholars, some pick thief. Ryan is a Human Paladin, he started as a fighter, and earned enough point over the last three years to be upgraded to Paladin. I am an Elf Scholar; I started as a cleric, and worked my way up. You on the other hand are coming in as a Magic-user, fist level and that is a mystic. If you stick with the game, you can work your way up to Wizard."

Sarah was reading along with her, "First thing is pick a race and a name, right?"

"Right." Anne gave her a list of races to choose from. "Besides the pure races there's the half breeds."

Sarah looked at the list, "What is a Half-ling?"

"Half Human, half some other race." Anne opened the book to the description of half races. "If you become a half-ling you can actually be two classes and work in both. One of the guys we played with is a half-ling and his classes were thief and fighter."

"Half Human, half Fae?" She cocked her head to one side. "I like that."

Anne jotted the races down on the Persona bio sheet she was preparing with Sarah. "OK, now what classes? We know magic user is one, but you could have another."

Sarah tapped her chin, "Let me think. Do I have to pick the second class right now?" At Anne's head nod, Sarah gave a sigh. "Well how bout, thief?"

Anne added that to the information. "Now we need to name you, and give you a history. How about Sarnana? Or Sonia?"

"I like my own name." Sarah said quietly. "But if I must…how about Sareth?" she found humor in adding the last part of her adversaries name to the first part of her own.

Anne looked at her, "That's imaginative! I like it, no one else is bound to have one like it. I wish I'd taken longer in choosing my own name." She wrote down the name. "Sareth! It just sings!"

Sarah finished her apple from lunch. "Now as to a history. What do we have to say about her?"

"She needs some background." Anne sighed. "The character has to have certain attributes which determine ability to handle situations as they unfold during a game. Characters also need a persona - an identity and personality. The player determines its age, its background, attitude, and whether it is human, something other than that. There are also the specialized attributes determining a character's abilities for fighting and solving problems. The standard process used by most games is to allow a certain number of points to be allotted to a character's attributes. You can allot more to one attribute than to another, depending on your character's abilities. The attributes would include a character's intelligence, strength, physical dexterity and ability to withstand damage. The traits determine what tools and items he can use, and how successfully he can perform actions during the game."

"Sounds like occupation guidance." Laughed Sarah.

Anne looked up the traits for a Magic user. "Mages have the ability to cast spells, even at beginning level. However, they are limited to three kinds of spells. The first is protection, the second is fetch, and the third is calm. The other spells are gained along the way." She pointed to the list of spells. "There's thirteen in all."

"Thirteen?" Sarah winced.

"Magic Users can increase Magic just by casting any spell and can level up any spell by casting it repeatedly. The only spells which are really worth leveling up at all are the combat based spells which do damage, namely zap, flame dart, force bolt, lightning ball, and frost bite. The Magic-User has a selection of powerful mage spells. Since he cannot wear armor or use a shield and he has a low amount of hit points, the Magic-User is quick to die. Magic-Users have a weak teleportation move which can allow them to dodge attacks and while normal attacks are mostly useless, they can use Charging Attack to inflict severe damage. " Anne kept talking. "You get things along the way to help you. And each person starts out with equipment that the game master gives us when we start out. Being a Magic-user gets a pouch of charms and spells, potions and a magical tool. The thieves get a lock-pick set."

"What kind of tool?" Sarah looked at the book, and found no answer.

"That depends on the Game Master. The player doesn't get to choose." Anne lamented. "But each time you play, you get that tool and a new one. So you build a inventory."

"So I could get a wand or a cauldron?"

"Or a deck of cards… Who knows, thing is you can not refuse the tool that is chosen for you and you can not trade it in. Once a tool is given it's yours." The girl with red hair laughed. "My first time out, my tool was a pen… I thought it was stupid, but in the game I found all kinds of uses for it." She looked down at her notes. "We'll have to continue this after school, it's time to get to class."

Sarah rose to her feet, "Back to the real world."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Jareth stood in the clearing near the windswept hillside. He could see the layout of his Labyrinth from there clearly. It was a view of which he never grew tired. Today he waited for Talon Silvercrest to join him. Talon was the Clan Elder and leader.

"Talon Silvercrest, I give you my salutations." Jareth bowed to the elderly Pixie dressed in long purple robes of an Elder.

"Jareth, Goblin King, I greet you in return." He spoke formally, then waved his attendants off. "What is it you need old friend?"

"A favor." Jareth placed his hands behind his back as he leaned against a tree. "I need the use of Meep."

Talon regarded the younger Fae male with some conjecture. "Is not Meep already working for you with his brother Bann?" Jareth nodded. "Are you dismissing the watchers?"

"No," Jareth said. "I have need of Meep for a special assignment."

The old Pixie walked slowly in a wide circle. "Meep is young and impulsive. He's hot headed and sometimes does not follow rules, Jareth." The elder paused shot a look over and remarked. "In some ways he reminds me of you as a youth!"

Jareth smirked. "Must be why I like him so much." He pushed off the tree.

Talon shook his head, "He's too young to be given important tasks."

"He's perfect for my needs," Jareth countered.

The old Pixie tired of the pacing and took a seat on a tree stump. "Why not just ask Bann to release Meep to you?"

"Well, I'd have to give Bann a reason, and I don't think he'd like hearing it." Jareth said truthfully. "Bann thinks because he's older than I that he knows everything better. He'd give me a hard time for asking."

The old one laughed. "Yes, Bann is stubborn. I will release Meep to your direct orders. However you had best make peace with Bann."

Jareth bowed. "I will."

Talon crossed his arms. "Might I ask what you intend to assign our youngster to do?"

Jareth leaned closer and whispered in the old one's ear, not wanting the others to hear his plan. Talon threw back his head and roared with laughter.

Meep, head hung down, sat on the tall wooden stool forlorn. He listened quietly as Bann went though the litany of his offenses. His long spindly legs wrapped around the legs of the stool, his hands clutched between his open knees. He'd sat like this for over two hours listening to Bann go on and on. He wondered if his brother ever came up for air.

"Meep, listen to me!" bellowed Bann. "I'm not talking for my own enjoyment here. I'm trying to make you see how important it is to follow protocol! I am the elder; I am in charge of the watcher. I can have you removed." He walked back and forth, hands clasped behind in back, in a stance of authority.

Meep looked at Bann and pitied him. "Yes, Bann." He groaned.

Movement at the entrance of the cavern hall drew the attention of both Pixies. Bann frowned seeing Jareth with Talon. "Now what trouble have you caused?" He shot at his brother. "This is your doing for sure."

Meep's head hung farther down, crestfallen at his brother's berating.

Talon looked at Bann, "Bann, I order you to release Meep to the personal service of King Jareth."

Bann blinked, "Elder," he stuttered looking for words. "Meep is too inexperienced and hot headed to take on personal service."

Talon looked up at Jareth who stood there with an 'I told you so' look on his smug face. "Bann I am giving you an order."

Bann swallowed his pride. "Of course, Elder." He snapped his fingers and Meep jumped off the stool. "You are here by released from the watchers squad and ordered into the personal service of Jareth, The Goblin King." Bann looked upset and angry.

Jareth cleared his throat, "Bann, you are doing a fine job watching the child I have entrusted to you and yours. I have some personal needs that only one as young and inexperienced as Meep would be able to take on. I need someone who can sometimes not follow orders."

Bann shuddered at the thought of not obeying an order. "Then you wish my squad of watchers to continue, Sire?"

"By all means." Jareth bowed to Bann. "With my thanks, as always." He then crooked a finger at Meep. "Come with me, my good fellow."

Meep scurried along, not even looking back to see his brother's face. "You have a task for me, Sire?"

Jareth reached down picking the Pixie up by the scruff of his collar. "Not here, lad, not here." He magically transported them away from the Pixie Caverns and back to the windswept hillside. "Here we shall not be disturbed or overheard."

Meep looked at the dead tree, and frowned. "You like this place?"

Jareth pointed to the Labyrinth dramatically. "From here, at any time of day, you can see how wondrous and beautiful the Labyrinth is. That's why I like this place."

Looking toward the Labyrinth, Meep had to admit it was a magnificent. "I see what you mean, Sire."

Jareth sat on the hillside, looking at the Labyrinth and the tower of his own castle. "I come here often." He confided to the young Pixie. "It reminds me of my purpose."

Meep sat on the hillside beside the Fae King. "I understand." He drew his knees up and wrapped them with his spindly arms. "It must be lovely to have a purpose."

Jareth rested back on his elbows. "Meep, do you like being a watcher?"

The almond eyes opened widely. He was not sure how to answer, so he shrugged.

"Then why stay with the squad?" Jareth asked.

"Bann brought me into the squad." Meep explained. "I owe him my…loyalty."

"Meep," Jareth's voice was very quiet and gentle. "Why did you disregard Bann's orders and tell me about Robin?"

Almond eyes gazed into the mismatched eyes watching him thoughtfully. "Because it was the right thing to do. You needed to know, and Bann was wrong to try and hide it from you…all because of **_The Girl_**. Bann has a stone in his heart where that one is concerned." The little Pixie grasped for words. "He can not bring himself to excuse the girls actions."

"And you can?" Jareth asked.

"I'm younger, perhaps more foolish… but I think I understand the girl better than he. Sometimes, when I would watch the boy, she would be with him." Meep's voice became amiable. "I heard her tell the boy bed time stories, and play with him. What ever her sins were before, she's atoning for them now. She is loving and tolerant, and growing in to a loving human woman."

Jareth listened to the insight of the Pixie. "A lovely human woman." He repeated. His lips pursed after saying the phrase. He closed his eyes, seeing the upset and fearful eyes of the little girl he'd come upon in her parents bedroom. Even as young as she was he could see she was going to be something special. He had tried to frighten her off with mean little tricks. The snake turning to a scarf would have given the shivers to lesser opponents, but not his Sarah. He had watched her more carefully than he'd ever watched any other adversary. In truth, he was proud of her strength and fire, even when it had been turned on him at the end of the game. Still it was the memory of her in the ballroom, dressed in a spun sugar dress of silver and white, that kept plaguing him. "She always was lovely, Meep."

Meep looked up in surprise; "You still care about her!" He marveled.

Jareth winked, "That will be our little secret, eh."

Meep snickered. "Everyone in the Kingdom is fearful of even speaking her name for fear of upsetting you."

"I know," Jareth snickered as well. "It's because of Sarah that I asked for your help. I noticed that you seemed rather defensive of her when you told me of Robin being in her world." Meep nodded. "So I'm assigning you the position of personal guard for the Lady Sarah." Jareth smiled sheepishly.

Meep's mouth dropped, he had not expected anything quite so important. His face turned a bright pink shade, "Sire, really?"

Placing a hand on the tiny shoulder Jareth nodded. "I would interest her care to no one else, Meep."

Pixies were ever so emotional. Jareth had not expected the flood of happy tears or the embrace that Meep showed on him.

Bann sulked, not liking that he was not controlling his brother's actions. Meep could be such a ninny. He was not happy with the Goblin boy King for going to Talon, when he should have come directly to him. He was furious with Talon for not pointing that out. Did no one observe protocol? He paced, hands clasped behind his back.

Talon found him much as he'd left him, pacing. "You are wearing a path in the rock." He observed.

Bann looked that the elder of the Clan and frowned. "Meep will get into… difficulties."

Talon was more patient with his kinsmen. "Bann you too were young once." He mused. "I recall a incident with a millers daughter…"

"Talon, I was barely two hundred at the time!" Defended the aghast Pixie with a red face. "She didn't know the difference between Pixies and Fairies."

"Yes, yes, I know." Talon waved the other down.

Bann was still concerned. "I don't even know what it is he's doing, or how to correct his mistakes when he makes them!"

Talon poked his index finger in the growing girth of his kinsmen. "Bann, you don't have to know everything. One would think you were bucking for my job. I know what the Goblin King requires of Meep. And that is all you need to know."

Bann snorted. "Fine, you fix his mistakes. He will make mistakes, I know Meep! He's a hot head, and impulsive and has no regard for protocol." Bann stormed off muttering to himself.

An attendant came quietly to the Elder's side. "He's right, you know. Meep is bound to make mistakes."

"The Goblin King is counting on it." Talon walked away with a wise smile on his old lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Anne talked to Ryan as he drove the car toward the Williams house. "I wish we didn't have to spend so much of our time together with Sarah." She complained.

Ryan gave her a sideways glance, "Want to ditch her for tonight? We can go to my place, the folks are going to dinner and a show."

"Can't, the Jamboree is just one week away. We have to really buckle down and get her up to speed. I want to win this thing more than even you!" Anne fumed.

"Maybe we can get done early, and have some alone time." Ryan said with hope in his voice. "We've spent every bit of our time with Sarah."

"Yeah, but look how far we've come with her. She's a natural! Had I know what a treasure trove of knowledge she was…" Anne looked at the Williams house. "God I hate playing the nice girl. If only Sarah had a boyfriend… then we could maybe get her out of that blasted house. You know I'm sure I saw a rat or something going in the bushes."

Ryan shook his head, "More likely it was a raccoon or a possum. These houses are too close to the old woods here on the outskirts of town."

"Creepy!" Anne snapped. "And it's so old!" She looked at the house. "Is that an owl on the turret roof?"

Ryan looked up as he got out of the car, "I don't see anything, Anne."

Karen had opened the door for the guests. "Sarah will be right down, would you like to sit in the parlor and wait for her?"

"Oh we don't want to be any trouble." Anne said in her practiced sugary tone. "We'll just sit in the kitchen and wait for Sarah." Anne led Ryan toward the kitchen quickly.

Sarah came down the back stairs, and looked at the pair with the books and papers in their hands. "Oh goody, more work." One could have cut her sarcasm with a knife.

Anne looked at Sarah, "You have just one more chapter, and we're finished with the basics." She looked at the clock. "If you pay attention, we could be done in an hour."

Sarah motioned for them to sit while she got drinks and munchies out for them. "I've been going over all the notes. This stuff is pretty involvoed. Who started this game anyway?"

"Some guy in England, years ago, back in the mid seventies." Ryan said opening his notebook. "Tonight we focus on what each of us brings to the table." He placed his name on the top of the page. "I'm a Paladin, I'm a virtuous warrior. Anne is a Scholar, and acts as our voice in making deals with others. You are the Magic user, we'll concentrate on that aspect of your persona more than the aspect of thief. Just looking at the list of books you've read, I can tell you're an asset. You'll find clues and gain us points as well as find spells and tools. We've never had a strong magic user before."

Anne looked at Sarah, "This is where you make all those books up in your room pay off! There isn't a game that is not compromised of some portion of the old myths and folk lore. The more you know, the better you can play. With you, I expect by the end of level one you'll have been upgraded from mystic to Seer. And each of us will gain manna points. They help us live and get though a game."

Ryan pulled out another form. "Time to work on the bio of your persona, Sarah. What of the five kingdoms is her home?" He passed the map of the kingdom over to Sarah.

Anne was at her shoulder. "Lady Roxanne is from Kingtown on the isle of Eldora, it's a Elf Kingdom." She pointed to the island on the old worldish map.

"I'm from Balastard, a province in the Kingdom of Arcadia. My country of origin is mostly human, but it does trade with others."

Sarah looked at the map, something looked awfully familiar. There was a spiral and a maze on a hillside. "What's this?"

"That's Lybrinthia, it is mostly inhabited by undesirables." Anne crinkled up her nose. "You don't want that."

Sarah's head was beginning to hurt as she surveyed the map. Finally she picked up a coin and tossed it at the map. It landed on a votex and the words, The Great Unkown. "That's where I'm from!" She looked from Ryan to Anne. "It's on the map."

Anne looked at her beau. "I don't remember anything in the rule saying you couldn't."

Ryan looked at Sarah, "I didn't think you were so imaginative." He wrote down the words. "Ok, Sareth is from The Great Unknown, her race is half-ling, and her age?"

"Anne?" Sarah turned to the red head. "What do you think?"

"Put down a question mark, let's make our Magic-user as mysterious as we can." Anne was getting excited, and had forgotten about getting out early from the Williams house. Even Ryan was getting elated, as they plotted out the bio for Sarah.

Two hours later, the pair said their good nights and drove away. Anne leaned back and looked at Ryan. "I didn't think that was going to be so much fun."

"I know," he commented as he drove back to the newer section of town. "Makes going all the way out there worth it. Now, baby, we've got a few hours before my folks come home. Want to get down and dirty?"

Anne was already undoing her blouse. "God yes," she slid a hand over his thigh.

Sarah had watched the pair drive off, and wondered what it was like to be going steady and want to be alone so badly. She grabbed the dogs leash, "I'm taking the dog for his walk."

Merlin was acting odd; he didn't want to go toward the park, as if he sensed something wrong. He pulled at the leash trying to get Sarah to go the other way. He sat down and refused to move.

"Come on you big baby!" she pushed and then pulled at him. "Merlin! Come on."

She sat down in the grass and stared at the dog. "Ok, you don't want to go to the park. Fine, we'll just go the other direction." Merlin stood up and happily followed her the opposite direction of the park.

Little almond shaped blue eyes watched as Sarah led the dog. Then they looked toward the park, he too could sense that something was amiss. He moved stealthily toward the direction the girl had gone.

The Saturday before Halloween Anne came over to Sarah's house to help her put together a costume. Opening the closet, Anne let out a envious sigh. "You have so many beautiful costumes!"

Sarah looked at the clothes hanging in the closet. "Half of which I don't wear." She took out a sea foam green gown. "This is not my color! My mother can wear this, but I would never."

Anne gasped. "But it's beautiful!" she held it up to herself and looked in the vanity mirror.

"You can have it." Sarah said calmly. "It looks better against you than it ever looked on me."

Anne looked at Sarah. "Are you kidding? You mean it?"

"Sure, and there's a few accessories that go with that gown. A cape and shoes, we wear the same size shoe, don't we?" Sarah was digging in her closet and found the things she was thinking of. "Besides that's more a noble ladies gown then a Magic-user who is a part time thief."

Anne giggled, "You've been working on your history! I told you this game is addictive."

Sarah nodded and giggled in return. "Yeah, it is. I found some things I wanted to ask you if I could use." She pulled out a long robe that fastened in the front, it was russet colored with an inner lining the tone of a ripen peach. She also pulled a pair of doeskin breeches and a skirt the color of fall leaves. All the items she pulled she piled on the bed. Next came the lawn poet shirt, cut provocatively and laced loosely, and a wide leather belt that could have doubled as a cincher. "I've got a pair of riding boots I thought I could use."

Anne blinked, "You plan on being androgynous?"

Sarah laughed, "No."

Anne picked up the breeches, "I don't know Sarah."

"Let me put it all on, and then you'll get a better idea." Suggested the dark haired girl. She gathered everything up and went into her bathroom.

Anne looked at the sea foam gown, it was expensive and better made than any costume she'd ever owned. Now she felt a bit guilt-ridden over her motives at including Sarah in the first place.

Sarah called out. "Ready or not, here comes Sareth."

Anne's mouth dropped open. Sarah Williams had been transformed. Before her stood what every fantasy poster of a female magic-user made you want to look like. "Sarah? Is that really you?"

Sarah turned round, "You think it's ok?" She lifted the skirt revealing the breeches, that were totally hidden under the layers of skirt.

"I think you're a genius." She looked at the robe. "That thing have any pockets?"

Sarah opened the robe, "Two inside, two outside, and a hidden pocket in each of the sleeves for small light items." She smiled, pleased that Anne was floored.

"It's perfect!" Anne looked down at the boots. "I didn't know you rode."

"I don't really, last summer mother had to take lessons for a movie of the week role. So I got to take lessons as well while I visited her." Sarah looked down at her boots. "I loved this pair of boots, they were an old pair my mother was getting rid of, so I took them." Sarah sat down on the bed. "Will I do?"

Anne hugged Sarah quite impulsively. "Better than just do. You look wonderful, and you've worked so hard on learning everything." She looked at the sea foam gown. "Sarah, this gown…"

Sarah raised a hand. "I never wear it! If you get use out of it, great. I've a few other things I think you'd like as well."

Meep watched from the safety of the tree, hidden in the last of the foliage. He watched as the girls traded secrets about hair and clothes. He still didn't trust the red head, but at least Sarah was in no danger. He heard her call herself Sareth and made a mental note to inform Jareth first chance he got. It was such a little thing, Bann would have said to say nothing. Some inner voice told Meep it was important.

The sun was sinking into the horizon when the redhead left the Williams home. Meep watched his charge and made no contact with the watchers of the boy. Jareth had told him that his job was to watch Sarah, and watch Sarah he would.

Anne sat in her room with all the gowns and other items Sarah had given her. Ryan came in and looked at the haul of loot. "Did you rob a costume truck?"

"Sarah gave these to me." Anne said dejectedly. "She just gave them to me, Ryan."

He sat on the bed, looked at the gowns then at Anne. "Well we're giving her something in return, an adventure. Now stop acting like we've sold her for thirty pieces of gold or forty coppers and ten kopecs."

Anne held her arms open. "You're right, we're paying her back with interest."

Ryan held her close, "Besides, if not for us, Sarah wouldn't have any friends."

Anne sighed.

At the far side of town, near the old abandoned quarry, the final touches were being put on the building that housed the gaming complex. Workers moved the scenery here and there, until the owner was appeased. The last of the labor force finished up and departed swiftly. Something about the complex and the owner disturbed them.

The man took great strides into the complex. The lobby was ordinary enough, no one would guess what lay beyond the doors. The hidden treasures, and dangers, the thrills and chills, all for the price of a movie date. He paused, caressed the great caved doors that led to the first chamber on the first level. He had a worldly air, very elegantly dressed, and quite good-looking. He was a man of an indeterminate age. With a flick of his wrist the doors part and open to a large chamber. "They shall all come to play, but some won't be leaving." He mused aloud. "Some will stay, and keep me amused or feed my pets." Strange howls come from the lower regions of the complex. "Hush, children. Soon. I promise you, soon." He soothed the creatures and began to snicker. "Very soon now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Sarah was rummaging up in the attic on the Monday before Halloween. So many of the things her mother had given her over the years, keepsakes from films and stage work were stored up there. With All the boxes labeled, it was easy for Sarah to know which to disturb and which to leave alone. Her mother had sent boxes upon boxes of little things, like the costume jewelry she'd worn. In a box buried in the back of the attic, Sarah found what she'd been searching for. The wooden coffer hidden in the bottom of one of the cartons.

Sarah took a seat by the window of the attic, placing the coffer on her lap. It was a thing of beauty in and of itself. The wood had radiance; the grain looked like it glowed. The inlay design on the lid was mother of pearl shaped skillfully into a Celtic Knot. Sarah had only been twelve when her mother had sent the coffer to her. It had been a prop in the first film Linda Williams had done. The movie had bombed but Linda had received good reviews and referrals. Everything in the coffer came from the film. Her mother had worn each item. Carefully Sarah opened the lid; the inside of the box had a bright golden velvet lining. The lining looked as fresh today as it had when the coffer arrived.

On the velvet lay the fine silver chain mail collar, encrusted with perfect little crystal orbs, and orbs dangling down. It was light as a feather, and fit as if it had been designed for Sarah herself. In the coffer was also a pair of mail wristbands with crystals intertwined in the pattern of the mail. Sarah noticed that the bottom of the coffer had a tiny little pull cord, when pulled it revealed that the bottom was a false bottom. Beneath lay a Juliet cap of fine silver as fine as the collar. Decorated with tiny crystal orbs, it shimmered in the light from the window. With the cap was a ring, one Sarah didn't recognize. She replaced all the items and took the coffer back down to her room.

Karen saw her come through the door from the attic. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Yes." Sarah smiled and showed her the coffer.

"I hope you didn't leave a mess up there, you know what your father is like." Karen warned.

"I kept it neat." Sarah laughed. "God forbid, Daddy should be upset."

Karen held up the little costume she'd been working on for Toby. "Peter Pan, what do you think?"

Sarah laughed, "Appropriate."

Karen laughed as well.

Tuesday brought foul weather; it poured and stormed most of the day. Sarah looked at the storm raging on outside the classroom window. Mr. Woodland joined her as they waited for the rest of the class to arrive. He stood beside her silently keeping watch.

Sarah looked up at him.

"Storms are a good thing," he said quietly to her. "They clean away all the grime and dirt."

"They can be destructive." Sarah observed.

"Out of chaos comes order. Sometimes you have to break something down to build up." Woodland commented. He looked to see the class filling. "Take your seat now, Sarah." He watched as the girl took her seat. Her friends Anne and Ryan were also seated. "This week, in honor of the Holiday I thought we'd cover some of the literature associated with the season." A groan rose from the back of the room, which Woodland ignored.

He asked each of the members of the class to state what it was about the Feast of the Hallows that they liked most. Some of the boys said being able to act out. One of the girls said dressing up as something you weren't. Ryan said it was the spooky tales. Anne said it was the food. Woodland turned to Sarah. "And you, Sarah, what do you like about the Hallows?"

"The magic." She said without thinking.

There were giggles and snickers, and teasing calls from classmates. From Woodland there was a sympathetic and understanding smile. He moved on and the class began it's discussion for the day. Woodland wrote on the chalkboard the reading assignments for each day.

When the class ended Anne and Ryan were waiting for Sarah at the door. Woodland watched them with some trepidation. Something about the pair hanging about Sarah disturbed him deeply. He wondered if he were growing too old for what he was doing. He watched Sarah, and smiled to himself. She was the kind of student that kept him going. Someone still embracing the fabric of magic in this world. He'd had so few in the last few years.

Anne linked an arm with Sarah in the hall, "So Sareth, are you ready?"

Sarah was startled when Anne used her game name. "As ready as I'm ever going to be, I fear."

Ryan laughed. "As long as you remember your spells, and incantations, you'll do fine. I'm going over to the game headquarters in the mall. I've got our registration and I'll pick up our tickets and our time schedule. Each of the teams is given a separate starting time so we don't over run each other at the start. It's in fifteen minuet intervals."

Anne looked at Sarah, "How bout I come to your house and we can study."

She shrugged, "I really don't feel like being alone."

Sarah looked at her, "Sure."

Ryan led the way to his car. "I'll drop you dolls off at Sarah's and go on. Then I'll pick you up when I'm finished."

Gamers Paradise Enterprises had a area in the back of the store that was devoted just to the gamers who LARPed. They were flooded with registries for the jamboree. Six of he Officers of the gaming clubs had been pressed into service. Ryan got into a long line. He looked over to see Richard Dennis also in line.

"Hey Richie!" He called.

"Hey Ryan." The other acknowledged the greeting. "You and Anne on a team?"

"We are on our own team this year." Ryan boasted.

Richard raised a brow, "How'd you do that? There are no two man teams."

Ryan smirked. "We got a third. Sarah Williams."

The other boy racked his memory. "You mean the bookworm? The girl who would have nothing to do with any of us for years?" Richard frowned deeply. "When did she become interested in anything but herself?"

"Oh she's not so bad when you get to know her." Ryan found himself defending the girl who last year he would have been complaining about. "She's actually smart, and funny. I think that being stuck-up was just a defense."

Richard had his doubts. "So what position is she taking?"

Ryan found himself not wanting to divulge anything. "You'll see come Friday night."

The other boy snorted. "And you'll see me in the winners circle."

Ryan narrowed his eyes and bit his lip.

Sarah and Anne were sitting in her room with the books open on the bed and discussing the assignments. Anne lay back on the bed and complained. "Old Woodland is trying to dampen our spirits."

"No, he just wants us to appreciate the season." Sarah defended the teacher she was fond of. "He really is a brilliant teacher. Look at the poems he's assigned for the week. She pulled one sheet from her book; "This is my favorite. Yates.. The stolen child."

Anne giggled. "I never got much out of that one myself."

"You don't understand it." Sarah closed her eyes and recited one stanza, with a depth of feeling. "**_Come away, O human child!_**

_**To the waters and the wild**_

_**With a faery, hand in hand,**_

_**For the world's more full of weeping than you can**_

**_understand._**"

Anne sat up and stared at Sarah. "Wow." She blinked. "I never heard it like that. I never thought of it like that."

Sarah looked at Anne, "Remember what Woodland said at the beginning of the year, that words have power? Well… these words have power when said right."

Anne shook off the strange feeling creeping over her, as if she were being watched. "I think it's not just saying them right… I think it has to be the right person saying them. I could never put that much feeling in that poem. I'm not connected to it, not like you are." Anne looked at Sarah and nodded. "See you're perfect for the Magic User! You get the words."

Outside, hidden sat the little Pixie enthralled. He'd heard the poem recited by mortals year after year. Never had he heard the words spoke from the heart. He wondered how it was this dark haired green eyed teen could be so full of the very fabric of magic. He'd heard there were mortals who still had that spark living within them. They were a treasure and had a foot in both worlds. Meep believed **_the girl_** must be one of the few.

Meep was also noticing the changes the girl was having on her companions. Meep was enjoying the assignment. He liked sitting and listening to the stories the girl told her brother at night. Her voice was pleasant, as was her face. He enjoyed reporting daily on what he'd observed.

Meep wondered if her human companions would ever understand or treasure the girl for who and what she was. Even as he saw them soften, he still felt the personal agenda that drove the two. He heard the boy's car pull up and knew the girl would be alone again. He had been watching her for weeks now. He was getting to know her moods and her inner feelings. He saw the way she'd gaze up at the moon from her window at night. He'd heard her making wishes on stars, or rather begin to make wishes and then stop with a fearful look on her young face. He saw the fire dance in the depths of the green eyes, eyes like emeralds. Meep knew it was not just the pretty face that had cause the Fae King to be enamored with the little mortal female. It was something deep in her soul. That something had caused Meep to feel more than just protective of the girl. He felt pledged to her service.

Sarah waved her friends off, and went back to her room. She turned on the radio and listened to the words of a sad love song. The words got to be too much for her and she switched it off. The sun had gone down and the stars were coming out. Despite the chill in the air, she opened her window and leaned out to see the stars. "Are you looking at these same stars, I wonder." She breathed the words sadly.

Meep looked at her, then up at the stars.

"I left you behind." The words were spoken with conviction. "And now here I am, being dragged back into your world. The world of a fantasy. I must be out of my head." She pulled back into her room.

Meep looked up at the stars Sarah had been gazing at, and wondered who it was she was speaking to.

Robert sat in his chair, reading the evening paper. Karen sat stitching the last stitches on the Pan costume for Toby. Robert smiled, enjoying the peace his family was experiencing. Sarah was not fighting with or against Karen. The resentment she'd exhibited had all but faded to a foggy memory. He looked over at his wife, watching her work so carefully and diligently on the costume for their son. "Have you told Sarah?"

He asked quietly.

Karen looked up from her sewing. "I've not said a word to anyone. It's too soon Robert. You know that."

He smirked, "I suppose so, it just that I'm rather happy about it."

Karen looked back at the costume. "I'm happy too, dear… but I want to wait… just a bit longer."

Robert put his paper down. "This is going to be a happy house from now on, Karen. No more tantrums, no more angst, only the sounds of happy children."

Karen looked ambiguous, she remembered how Sarah had reacted to the new of Karen's first pregnancy. "I hope you're right. I really do."

Sarah was leaning on the door looking at Toby sleeping. How could such a sweet little angel be such a little…goblin at times? Goblin, that was the only word that described Toby's impishness. Sarah saw that the love worn bear had fallen out of the crib, she scooped it up off the floor and kissed it. Then tucked it up under her brother's arms and began humming a song that was plaguing her mind. She could not recall the words for some reason. Nevertheless, the soft sweet sad melody stayed with her. She hummed and the baby in the crib seemed to respond to the tune. Both siblings falling under the enchantment of the melody. Sarah swept the lock of hair that had fallen on her brother's face away with gentle fingers. "I'll be there for you." She promised.

Meep heard the tune and wondered where a mortal from the modern world would have learned Fae Song. He looked toward the guards who watched the boy. Bann didn't seem concerned at all. Something told Meep that was a mistake, and that it was Bann who was making the mistakes this time.

The summons came, as it did each day. Meep answered and met the King on the hillside where they had come to the agreement of the arrangement. He bowed to Jareth and smiled. "Greetings, oh Goblin King."

Jareth sat down and looked toward his home and his beloved Labyrinth. "How is she today Meep?"

"Bewildered." Meep took his seat and looked at the Labyrinth as well.

"Most human teens are." Jareth commented lightly.

"Do most sing Fae Song?" Meep asked flippantly.

Mismatched eyes looked at him in surprise. "Who sang Fae Song?"

"**_The Girl_**." Meep declared.

A gloved hand cradled the chin of the Fae King. One long finger tapping on his cheek, "Do you recall the tune she sang, and did she say …words?"

"No word, ah but that tune will play in my head and heart forever now." The Pixie began to hum, mimicking Sarah.

Jareth leaned back on his elbows, looked at his Labyrinth and smiled. "That's our song, Meep. The one I gave her. How delightful that she remembers it. I doubted she would, the way she departed."

Meep shook his head, "You gave a song to a mortal?"

"No, I gave a song to Sarah." Jareth now reclined with his hands behind his head. "And Sarah Williams is no ordinary mortal, trust me."

Meep mimicked the King and reclined in similar fashion. "On that point I must agree with you, Sire. Sarah Williams is extraordinary."

The pair lay on the hillside under the stars that were now filling the sky. Jareth wondered if Sarah looked at them. Did she make wishes on the stars? Did she think of her time in his world? Did she miss it, or him? Silently he hoped she did, and he wished her a good night on the night wind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**_Loreena McKennitt Samain Night Lyrics_**

_**When the moon on a cloud cast night**_

_**shine above the tree tops' height**_

_**You sang me of some distant past**_

_**That made my heart beat strong and fast**_

_**Now I know I'm home at last**_

_**You offered me an eagle's wing**_

_**That to the sun I might soar and sing**_

_**And if I heard the owl's cry**_

_**Into the forest I would fly**_

_**And in its darkness find you by.**_

_**And so our love's not a simple thing**_

_**Nor our truths unwavering**_

_**But like the moon's pull on the tide**_

_**Our fingers touch our hearts collide**_

I'll be a moon's breath from your side 

Friday morning Sarah awoke with a terrible start. She'd had a nightmare, she had been running looking for something, or someone and was lost. She jolted out of the bed and nearly collided with her Stepmother as she raced for Toby's room. Karen too had been awoken by a bad dream. They looked at each other, startled and then both silently went into the boys room. He was still in peaceful sleep.

Karen drew a shuddered breath, "He's alright."

Sarah placed her hands on her stepmother's arms. "I had a bad dream, you?"

Karen nodded. "Something had taken him away… and I could not find him." She was still weeping. "Silly, eh?" she looked at the girl who also wore tears. "Poor Sarah, bad dreams on your big day."

Sarah looked down at the peaceful boy. "That does not matter."

Karen hugged the girl. "Of course it does! I told you a long time ago, at your age you should go out. I want you to go out, have dates." She wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Sarah hugged her back. "Let's just get me though tonight, okay?"

Both women laughed the older one, and the younger.

Sarah was having trouble concentrating on her schoolwork. However, as the rest of the student body was also fixated on the holiday, no one noticed Sarah's lack of concentration. That is until she entered Woodland's classroom. The day had gone windy, not cold but windy. It was overcast but not dark. Woodland's classroom faced the western horizon. Moreover, Sarah could tell the sun was getting lower on the horizon. Soon the darkness would envelop the world. Her Celtic Granny had told her tales of Samhain night. How the veil between the waking world and the spirit world or magical world were at their thinnest at that time. Spirits and creatures of the forgotten realms were free to walk among man. Sarah, already having had experienced creatures of the forgotten realms found she was feeling more apprehensive than ever. When the instructor spoke to her at the window, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Woodland placed a hand on her arm, "I'm sorry to have startled you, child. I thought you knew I was beside you."

Sarah panted trying to catch her breath. "I didn't see you." She placed her hand over her pounding heart. "Was there something you needed me to do, sir?"

Woodland, still feeling wretched, led her back to the isle her seat was in. "I wanted to ask you to recite today."

"What did you have in mind? Little orphan Annie? The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe? Or would you like Halloween by Robert Burns?" Sarah was calming down quickly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Yates." Woodland sat across from her in one of the desks, "I think your voice would resonate in the words." He smiled softly. "You're a rare creature Sarah Williams." He complimented.

Sarah blushed. "It's nice of you to say so, sir." She felt somewhat uncomfortable with the way he was watching and studying her. "I'd be happy to recite Yates."

"Have you discovered the meaning of the words you wrote down?" He asked leaning toward her.

Sarah looked at his eyes, "Words?" she shook her head. "Oh the words…no…I'm still working on it."

Woodland noticed the class filling up, "We really must discuss them sometime." He said as he vacated the seat for the student assigned to it.

Anne tossed a note to Sarah's desk. Sarah opened it. '**_what the hell was that all about_**' the note said. Sarah turned and shrugged. Anne rolled her eyes to the heavens.

Instead of sitting behind the desk, Woodland sat on the front edge putting him much closer to the class. "I can see no one is really in the mood for class work today. I don't blame you." He tossed the text book aside. "It's Halloween, or as they call it in my family Samhain. The night of walking souls. I imagine you are all excited about plans for the night. In keeping with the season I've asked Miss Williams to recite a poem for us. Sarah if you will…" he motioned her to come up to the podium at the front of the class room.

Raising to her feet, she thought she caught something moving just out of the line of her sight. No, it could not be. She told her self. It must have been a shadow. Sarah smiled at the class as she faced them at the podium. She had not bothered with bringing the book to the front of the room. She knew this poem by heart. "The Stolen Child, by Yates." She said then waited for the room to still.

"

_**Where dips the rocky highland**_

_**Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,**_

_**There lies a leafy island**_

_**Where flapping herons wake**_

_**The drowsy water-rats;**_

_**There we've hid our faery vats,**_

_**Full of berries**_

_**And of reddest stolen cherries.**_

_**Come away, O human child!**_

_**To the waters and the wild**_

_**With a faery, hand in hand,**_

_**For the world's more full of weeping than you can**_

_**understand.**_

_**Where the wave of moonlight glosses**_

_**The dim grey sands with light,**_

_**Far off by furthest Rosses**_

_**We foot it all the night,**_

_**Weaving olden dances,**_

_**Mingling hands and mingling glances**_

_**Till the moon has taken flight;**_

_**To and fro we leap**_

_**And chase the frothy bubbles,**_

_**While the world is full of troubles**_

_**And is anxious in its sleep.**_

_**Come away, O human child!**_

_**To the waters and the wild**_

_**With a faery, hand in hand,**_

_**For the world's more full of weeping than you can**_

_**understand.**_

_**Where the wandering water gushes**_

_**From the hills above Glen-Car,**_

_**In pools among the rushes**_

_**That scarce could bathe a star,**_

_**We seek for slumbering trout**_

_**And whispering in their ears**_

_**Give them unquiet dreams;**_

_**Leaning softly out**_

_**From ferns that drop their tears**_

_**Over the young streams.**_

_**Come away, O human child!**_

_**To the waters and the wild**_

_**With a faery, hand in hand,**_

_**For the world's more full of weeping than you can**_

_**understand.**_

_**Away with us he's going,**_

_**The solemn-eyed:**_

_**He'll hear no more the lowing**_

_**Of the calves on the warm hillside**_

_**Or the kettle on the hob**_

_**Sing peace into his breast,**_

_**Or see the brown mice bob**_

_**Round and round the oatmeal-chest.**_

_**For he comes, the human child,**_

_**To the waters and the wild**_

_**With a faery, hand in hand,**_

_**From a world more full of weeping than he can**_

_**understand."**_

Finishing she returned to her seat. Anne winked at her as she left the front of the room. Ryan sat with his mouth on his chest, he'd never hear her speak with that tone that timber, that emotion. He shot a look at Anne, and mouthed. "That was frekin' fantastic."

Woodland then began a discussion of the themes of Halloween that had been used in movies and songs. The class became a lively discourse of ideas. More than once, Sarah found Mr. Woodland looking at her. This unexpected attention gave her a strange feeling. While she was fond of the educator, she wondered what the hell he was thinking, and why he was without warning so interested in her.

Movement at the corner of the room caught her attention. Could that have been a mouse? This was the season when the school had problems with the little rodents coming in out of the cold. Then again, it was only a shadow, wasn't it? Sarah closed her eyes and blinked a few times trying to clear her vision. She didn't just see a dark streak scamper across the room, she didn't. A pile of books at the end of the bookshelf went crashing to the floor and everyone in the class jumped and laughed. Everyone but Sarah. She was staring at the shelf, trying to see beyond it, behind it. 'It's a mouse!' she told herself firmly. 'Only a mouse. I didn't see anything else, I saw a mouse. I saw a mouse. I saw a mouse.'

The class ended and there was a rush to get out the door. Ryan, Anne and Sarah held back not wanting to be part of the crush. Woodland still sat on the desk with one foot swinging back and forth. "So what will the thrill seeking trio be doing this evening? Attending one of the many dances or parties?"

Ryan shook his head. "We're attending a gaming convention. A lock down of sorts. Once in the building no one leaves until daylight." He pulled the flyer from his pocket and handed it to the instructor. "We are a team."

"I see." Woodland read the flyer, "I surmise that you are the 'fighter'." He addressed the tall boy.

"Well, I'm actually a Paladin, sir." Ryan took a relaxed stance. "Anne here is my Lady, and a Scholar."

Woodland looked at Sarah with mild amusement. "And you?"

"I'm a half-ling." She said with conviction. "I'm also the Magic using Thief for our team."

Woodland laughed, "I see." He looked at the front page and his amused smile faded. "What do you all know of this… complex?"

Ryan moved closer. "It's brand new! Seven levels of domains, and lots and lots of thrills. My cousin was on the construction crew and he said it's got to be one of the best game complexes ever built for LARPing."

"But what do you know of the company running this complex?" Woodland asked.

Anne smiled somewhat indulgently at the man. "Our Gaming Officers checked it out thoroughly before signing a contract. So you don't have to worry about us." Anne looked at her watch. "Ryan you drop Sarah and I off at her place, and then pick us up when you've changed." She turned, bidding the teacher a good night and a happy Halloween.

Woodland grabbed onto Sarah's wrist. "Sarah," he looked deep into her eyes. "Be careful."

Sarah looked at the eyes, and then the hand clamped on hers. "Of course." She nodded. He leased her hand and she quickly went after her friends.

Woodland looked at the flyer. "Curse you, Robin Zaker!" he muttered hotly. Again, he stole a glance at the girl exited. He had the urge to rush out to the hall and warn her, demand that she not go. "Be careful, Sarah… you have no idea of what you're up against." Woodland grabbed his coat and briefcase, he needed to leave the grounds of the school. He was needed elsewhere this night.

Sarah was working on Anne's hair. "Now if we braid this part, and lay it over your crown, and this braid this direction…"

Anne looked in the vanity mirror. "You were right, it looks more period. And much more dramatic."

"Comes from hanging around backstage." Sarah sighed.

The girl with long red hair turned in her seat. "Thanks for offering to help me. You really didn't need to you know."

Sarah looked at the other girl. "We're friends, that's what friends do."

Anne felt her lower lip tremble. "I suppose so." She turned again and looked at her reflection. The green sea foam gown was breathtaking on. Anne had never looked so much her part before. "I can't thank you enough. For the gown, the shoes, my hair…and for being part of our team."

Sarah was fastening the leather belt on her waist. The belt had leather loops to hold items like a pouch or a bag of coins. "I'm glad the dress is getting some use. It looks better on you than it did my mom. Your coloring is perfect with that tone."

Anne watched Sarah. "I use to envy you, you know. Your mom was working with so many famous people, doing such interesting things."

Sarah paused, "But she was not here." Her voice held suffering and grief. "She was not here. You at least had a mom who was." She returned to dressing. "Now, I have Karen, she's here. She's really here."

Anne's chin rested on the back of the chair. "Must have sucked, when your mom left. I never thought of it, or of what you went though."

Sarah paused again, "It was hell." She said honestly. "Some of it my own making."

Blue eyes, like sapphires, watched the other dress. "Is that why you kept so much to yourself?"

"I guess." Sarah admitted. "But things were so… confusing for a while. I really was not good company."

Anne turned back to the mirror. "I doubt that."

"No, it's true." Sarah sat beside her on a chair of her own. "You wouldn't have wanted to be friends with me six months ago. I can live with that." She looked at her handy work in Anne's hair. "But I've grown."

"Everyone grows," Anne said. She looked at Sarah. "Aren't you going to do something with your hair? Put it in a snood or a nettle?"

Sarah opened the wooden coffer on her dressing table. "How's this?" she raised the Juliet cap, the little crystals catching the light.

"Wow!" Anne gasped. "Where did you find that?"

"Mom." Sarah turned to the mirror gently placing it on her head and fastening it down with the hidden clasps. "What do you think?"

"I think it's great. You look like a mystic!"

Sarah raised the wristbands. "Help me fasten these." She held her wrists out, and took a deep breath. "The whole set my mother sent me back when I was a kid. We put it in storage. I never thought I'd have an occasion to wear them."

"Their perfect for your costume and your character." Anne worked the fastenings. "What is it made of, do you know?"

"No. I don't know who even made them. They were part of my mother's costume for the first movie she did. One of her friends told her to make sure she got to keep her costumes and jewelry. She now has it in all her contracts." Sarah fastened the mail collar to her throat. "Dramatic, huh?"

"You look every inch the Magic user… no sign of the thief." Anne said teasingly.

Sarah laughed, "Oh, it's there, don't worry. Hidden, but there when we'll need it." She picked up the ring, and slid it into the hidden pocket in her sleeve. "Well, Lady Roxanne, will I do?"

Anne nodded.

"Sarah, Anne," called Karen from the front hall. "Ryan is here."

Sarah waved Anne to go on down. She sat at the vanity, tapping her fingers, contemplating. Eyes drifting to the drawer. The drawer she had not opened in six months. The drawer she dreaded. Fingers tapped, tapped, tapped. Finally, letting out an exasperated groan and dragged open the drawer, she reached in. Not bothering to look, she knew where and what she was taking. She did not look at the item but slid it also into her sleeve. She looked at the reflection and said harshly. "Oh shut up!" Getting out of the seat, her hands grabbed the velvet bag that matched her robe. She moved quickly out of the room. The reflection remained for a moment, a look of knowing on the face that faded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Ryan stood at the bottom of the stairs, his crisp raw linen tunic looked like spun golden rod threads. His breeches were doeskin, and fit like a second skin. He had belted the tunic with a wide leather strap that held his sword frog. His boots matched the belt. Movement on the stair drew his attention; he looked at Anne as she came down the stairs. He'd never seen her look so perfect. She astounded him. "Anne, you look beautiful."

"Wait until you see Sarah!" she gushed. "Can you believe what she did with my hair?" Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she spun round. "Look at how it stays now!"

Ryan touched the braided hair and marveled. "Sarah's a wonder!"

Anne looked up the stairs. "Come on, Sarah!" She turned to Ryan, "wait until you see her, she's perfect!"

Sarah left the bedroom but Sareth descended the stair. The face was sculpted, and serene. The continence was confidant, the eyes cool and steady, and lips pursed. Gone was the look of wonder, replaced by knowledge. Ryan bowed as a Paladin would to a mage. Anne dropped into a graceful and well-practiced curtsy. Sareth motioned with her hand for the pair to rise. When the other's stepped beside her, they were also in persona.

Robert and Karen had been watching their daughter come down the stairs. Toby raced over to his sister and flew up into her arms.

"Buttieeeful…" he hugged her.

Sarah/Sareth hugged the little boy close. "Thank you, my good fellow. Say hello to the boys in Neverland for me, imp." She put him down, giving him a loving pat on the bottom.

Robert gulped; he did not even recognize the voice. "You look wonderful, all three of you." He raised a camera. "Can I get a pix for the family album?" Sarah stood on the bottom stair, Ryan on one side, and Anne on the other, she placed a arm over each.

Sarah looked at Ryan, "I've a gift for you." She handed him a box. "My mother sent this when she sent the dress Anne is wearing. It was her co-stars…" Ryan opened the box, trembling fingers lifted the woven doublet. He looked at Sarah, mouth wide with surprise. "Jeremy Morgan wore that in a movie he did with my mother. He was one of the stars and she was a background player. I thought it would look nice on you."

"This is Jeremy Morgan's…from Celtic Magic!" Ryan turned the doublet over and observed the knot work of thread on the backside. "This is famous!"

Sarah shook her head, "The movie bombed."

"I love that movie!" Ryan protested. "My persona is based on the character Jeremy played."

Sarah nodded, "I figured that out when you said you were Ryaven of Balastard. Jeremy was Wryen of Balatard." She then presented each of her teammates with a little box. "Open them."

Anne loved getting presents, and didn't have to be invited twice to open the package. The box contained a medallion on a silver linked chain. On the front was a Celtic triquetra, in the center of Anne's was a embossed Elf. On Ryan's was a Paladin.

On the backside was the name of their character and the phrase, Fiat Justica.

Anne looked at Ryan, his jaw was set in a grim clench. "Sarah, we don't have a gift for you."

"You've already given me my gift." She said linking arms with the pair. "You gave me your friendship, and the enjoyment of fantasy again."

"Sarah." Anne started to speak.

"No, I'm having fun." She lifted the medallion she had tucked into her bodice. "I've got one too, it's a team thing. It will bring us luck."

Ryan bent over her hand, as he raised it up. "Tonight, good Sareth, we make our own luck."

Karen looked at the clock. "I'm taking Toby for his round of trick or treating. Have a lovely time, we'll see you all come morning." She called the boy who came running with his pumpkin tote in hand.

Robert watched as the trio of friends headed out the door. "Good hunting and fair winds be with thee." He called after them. Sarah turned, raised one hand and then blew a kiss on the wind before turning and getting into Ryan's car. Robert had a sudden impulse to run out to the car and stop them. He forced the impulse away, and returned to his evening paper, while waiting for the trick-or-treaters.

Sarah sat in the back seat, mentally going over her spells. She wondered just what tools the Game master would hand out. Ryan and Anne were also quiet, going over game moves in their heads.

Ryan called out. "Ahead, that's the complex."

Searchlights were lighting the evening sky for the grand opening and the Jamboree. The complex was huge, nearly the size of the high school, and at least two stories taller. The parking lot alone was nearly the size of a football field.

Sarah stepped out of the car, and followed Anne and Ryan. They stood in the line of gamers getting ready to enter the lobby. Each player had to present a character page with bio upon entering the tourney. Sarah liked that Ryan had thought to have their's printed out on parchment paper. She looked at the scroll in her hand and smiled to herself. It was fun being able to dress up in costumes again. To role-play and not be thought a fool.

Sarah watched as Anne and Ryan in turn passed their scrolls to the Game Master, Giles Rencourt. Giles winked at Ryan, "I do like your style lad." He then took a good look at the costume the boy was wearing. "Very nice use of costuming!" He read over the stats and made marks on a game sheet then handed a star shaped sharp object to Ryan. "You and your party may wait your turn by the waterfall." He looked at Anne's scroll next. "Lady Roxanne, always a pleasure." Giles handed Anne a scroll bound with a blue ribbon. He turned his handsome hazel eyes on Sarah. "A newcomer are thee not?"

"To be sure." Sarah handed him her scroll.

Giles looked at her information. "Sareth…from the Vortex?"

She inclined her head as she took her chin in one hand and crossed her midriff with the other.

Giles studied her, liking what he saw. "Magic user, and thief? Interesting, very interesting. May your time with us be rewarding, Sareth of the Vortex." He handed her a crystal orb about the size of a ripe peach.

Sarah looked at the object and nearly laughed, she bowed and slipped the orb into an inner pocket of her surcoat. She joined Ryan and Anne by the waterfall to wait their turn to enter the inner workings of the gaming complex.

Karen could not remember a time when she'd seen so many costumed children on the streets. Moreover, the costumes were so real looking. Even some of the adults were in costumes. Toby got away from her, running toward a man in an exquisite costume that was hard to describe. He wore a dark leather breastplate, which had been embossed with a pattern. He wore a long fluttering cloak, which looked to be made of a multitude of layers. He blended in with the night, except for his wildly cut long hair of pale blond that floated on the softest breeze like angel hair. Toby made a beeline for him when he saw him, giving a joyous shout. The man smiled warmly, invitingly and knelt to gather the boy up in his arms.

"Hello, old man." He greeted the boy, then turning a winning smile on Karen he greeted her. "Ah, you must be Tinkerbell!"

Karen blushed, "I don't think so."

The man held Toby with one arm, "What a fine looking costume."

"Thank you," Karen said. "He seems to like it." She looked a bit dazed. "I'm afraid he got away from me… after the last house…." She looked as if she were going to loose her footing.

The man handed Toby off to a tall creature at his side. "Are you alright?" He grabbed her arm as she began to slump. He scooped her up. "Mrs. Williams, are you alright?"

Karen looked about franticly. "Toby?"

The man who was carrying her back toward her house spoke in a gentle tone. "He's fine, my friend is escorting him back to your house." When they reached the doorstep, the man placed her back on her feet. "Perhaps you should see a doctor."

"I'm pregnant," she confided.

Mismatched eyes sparkled with joy for her. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, and thank you for your help getting home." She now had a firm hand on Toby.

"A pleasure." He inclined his head, then knelt down and spoke directly to Toby. "Be good and take care of Mommy."

Toby nodded, before being led into the house.

Jareth turned back to the street and watched the goblins and other creatures mingle with the humans. He laughed as he watched a pair of goblins dancing on a doghouse. Looking back at the Williams house, he motioned the Pixie Bann to come to his side. "The woman is with child, we must double the guard, Bann. Keep the woman and her unborn safe as well as my boy."

Bann clasped his hands behind his back. "Sire, do you think that wise? After all you already have Meep watching the girl."

Jareth leaned down and got into Bann's face. "Who is king, me or you?"

Bann frowned, "You are, Sire."

Jareth nodded, and poked Bann in the tummy. "Don't forget it!" He started to stride off. "I'm going to go enjoy the evening."

Sarah looked at the waterfall, it was so reminiscent of the one Robin had described in his book Meander's Queen. So many of the physical features of this lobby were. She wandered a few steps away from Ryan and Anne, reached out and touched a strange plant that was sitting on the side of the pool at the basin of the waterfall. She had expected it to be made of man made materials. It was not, it was a living plant. She gazed down into the pool, half expecting to find Mermaids and Mermen gazing back as they had been in the story.

An elegantly dressed man came out to the balcony overlooking the lobby. He was pleased with the turn out, so many foolish humans. The world would hardly miss a few more of these fools. He felt his lips thin, as he watched a group enter the doors to his gaming rooms. They looked like candidates to feed his pets. He was about to return to his chamber when he spotted a glint of crystal. He blinked and focused, wanting to see what was shining. The young woman with dark hair, in the long green surcoat turned, her face was now visible to him. There was something unworldly about her, some thing otherworldly. He leaned on the balustrade, willing her to look up.

"Sareth!" Ryaven called to the Mystic. "Attend."

The young woman in the green surcoat moved like a queen as she moved toward the young man. The other young woman on the man's arm put out a hand, each others place one on top her hers. The three friends then walked to the entrance.

Robin watched them enter, "Sareth, what a strange name." He mused. "Fitting, though, very fitting." He returned to his chamber, and keyed the name into the index of guests and brought up the registration for the guest. "Sarah Williams." He said. "Well, Sarah Williams, welcome to my Fantasy."

Meep had followed Sarah discreetly, it being All Hallows; no one even made comment about the Pixie walking around. He looked around, fear filling the almond shaped eyes. This was all wrong, he recognized many of the things in this lobby. Dangerous things, dangerous plants, and creatures…and looking up, Meep saw the most dangerous thing of all, Robin Zaker. Zaker was gazing on the girl, King Jareth's girl.

Meep saw her entering the carved doors and found he could not follow, he shot an angry glare at the balcony where moments before Zaker had been leering. He was gone, and Meep knew that didn't bode well for anyone, least of all **_The Girl_**. He moved to the doors of the lobby and secretly exited.

Jareth watched the reveries of Goblins and Humans and others. How he loved All Hallows Even. He walked freely among man, not having to worry about discovery. He didn't have the restraints of his duties as the collector of the unwanted. He walked along the lanes of the town, heading toward the outskirts and the woods. There would be merrymaking, songs, and dancing in fairy rings all over the world this night. He wanted to experience it again.

As he entered the woods with the merry little goblins in his attendance, he was surprised to be greeted by another Fae.

"Welcome, Goblin King." The voice was vaguely familiar, the face was not.

"Do I know you?" Jareth asked as the goblins rushed past him to dance in the ring with the other woodland merrymakers.

"It has been a long time since last we met." The elegant Fae male had a cordial tone and manner. His voice was most pleasing, melodic. "You were a mere child when last I saw you, hardly higher than one of the little goblins you arrived here with. I am Cairbre, the Bard."

"I'm sorry, I don't recall our meeting." Jareth apologized with his best courtly manner.

Cairbre motioned the younger Fae King to walk with him. "We have an acquaintance in common I am told."

Jareth looked over, "Indeed?"

"Yes, Sarah Williams." Cairbre paced the stroll very slowly so they could speak at easy without actually coming into the circle. "She is a student of mine."

Jareth paused, "You've taken up the cause of education?"

"It was always one of my causes, boy." The elder said serenely. "That one is very gifted, and a joy to teach. She has a spark missing in so many of the humans these days. She has… a very deep soul."

Jareth nodded, then smirked. "She's not hard on the eyes either."

Cairbre chuckled. "No, indeed." The elder thought on the girl, "she is indeed not hard on the eyes." He took a seat on a stump, and motioned the boy King to join him. "She's lovely." Cairbre sighed softly. "I hear you had quite the run in with her…. She bested your Labyrinth as I hear tell."

Jareth let the haughty look drop, and looked actually pleased. "Truth told, I'm rather proud of her. The only one to ever complete the Labyrinth! She is quite the girl."

"Is it true what they say?" Cairbre began cautiously, he had heard tell that it was a touchy subject with the other Fae. "That you have more than a passing interest in her?"

"In what regard?" Mismatched eyes narrowed.

"I've heard it said that you… may have…marked the girl." Cairbre was working at finding words that would not agitate the younger man.

Jareth snickered, "Not precisely."

"Then she is free?"

Jareth shook his head, "Not exactly."

Cairbre noted the younger man was enjoying the banter, and he took a liking to the youngster. "So just what exactly is there between you?"

"Not nearly as much as I would wish." Jareth implied with a suggestive wink. "Truth is, I didn't get to finish the marking… it lacked a kiss. She bolted. So she's only half…marked."

"I see…" Cairbre cleared his throat, "Are you aware that she is right now being dangled under the nose of one Robin Zaker?"

Jareth scratched his chin, "Yes, I may have heard something to that effect."

Cairbre stood up. "You're not worried about her?"

"About her, no. About poor Zaker, oh my yes. He has no idea of the can of worms he's opening up if he tangles with my Sarah." Jareth laughed merrily. "That girl can take care of herself!"

The Bard frowned, "Against Zaker?"

Jareth flashed a proud smile at the Bard; "My girl can hold her own against anyone!"

Without warning, Meep came flying into the woods, screeching like a Banshee. "Jareth!"

Cairbre looked at the Pixie and made a gesture. "Is that with you, also?"

Jareth reached down and plucked the Pixie up off the ground. "Yes, as a matter of fact." He addressed Meep. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on Sarah."

"Well how the blazes do you suggest I do that when I can't enter where she went?" Meep snapped at his employer. "She went into an enchanted chamber that has wards I canna get past!"

Jareth dropped the Pixie, drew a crystal from the air. "Oh bother." He sighed. Concentrating he said, "Show me Sarah."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

First Trial: The Scrolls of Zanderhust

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Paladin turned to his companions, "From this point on we are no longer allowed to use the mundane names. We must address each other in persona." He reminded the two females. "Sareth, Roxanne will read the clues as they appear. Ladies, follow me, keep a sharp eye open for traps. The course is bound to be littered with them."

Sareth held a hand up. "How do we know what a clue is?"

Roxanne smiled, "All clues are in green and gold scrolls."

Ryaven, hand on the hilt of his sword, led the way into the course. The first obstacles were getting though the forest. Finding the first scroll tethered to a tree, He pulled the tether, and handed the scroll to Roxanne to read.

"The ancient Scrolls of Zanderhust have been stolen from the Temple of Bassk. Find the scroll and return it to the temple… go see the wise one in the Old Oak tree."

Roxanne rolled the scroll back up, and released the tether, it swung back into place.

"Wise one in the old Oak tree?"

Ryaven looked round and pointed down the path. "Oak tree?" He motioned the women to follow. The path was straight forward, or so it seemed. As one neared the old Oak, the path became steep and slippery. "Don't stray from the path," the Paladin warned.

With joint effort, they managed to reach the base of the tree. Roxanne looked around. "I don't see anyone here. Where's this wise one?"

Sareth pointed up into the branches of the tree. "There." Looking down at them with wise eyes was an owl, a large old Great Horned Owl. It sat perfectly still, then blinked at them.

Roxanne looked at Ryaven; "It's alive?"

Sareth looked closer, shook her head, "Nope, it's like the stuff in Disneyland… electronic…but real looking and acting." She moved closer. "Old one, you have something for me?"

"Whhhhhhhhhhhooooooooo Are Youuuuuuuuuuu?" a voice from the realistic creature came.

"Sareth, of the Vortex!"

"Riddle me this, Sareth of the Vortex." The voice became more human in its delivery. "What begins the day on four legs, walks on two legs at noon, and three legs at sunset?"

Roxanne looked at her Paladin; "I don't know that one."

Sareth raised a hand, "Ah, but I do!" She looked at the owl and winked, "Man."

The wings on the creature began to flap, and the eyes blinked wildly.

"Correct!" The bird proclaimed as the head moved from side to side.

A door on the oak popped open and a tray came out. A scroll for the taking and three coins were on the tray. Sareth took the scroll and the coins. She handed a coin to each of the team and the scroll to Roxanne.

"In marble orchard, with dust and bones, the words of Zanderhust repose." Roxanne read. "Marble orchard?"

"Cemetery." Ryaven commented.

"Dust and bones?" she looked unhappy. "It's buried in a grave? We'll have to dig it up and we don't have any tools for that."

"There's no dust in a grave… but there would be in a crypt." Sareth suggested, looking around. "Now which way to the cemetery?"

"The way back will take thee forward." The Owl said and went still.

Ryaven looked at the path; it was no longer steep or slippery. "Back it is."

Sareth glared at the bird in the tree. "The way back indeed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked in his crystal orb, winked at Cairbre. "I told you my girl was good."

Cairbre and the Pixie looked on with the Fae King. "She has wit," Cairbre agreed.

Meep tugged at the boot of his employer. "Well aren't we going to go save her?"

Jareth picked the Pixie up by the scruff of his neck, letting him dangle. "Not on your life, little man. She does not need saving, not just yet. For now, we just watch."

Cairbre snickered as the Pixie swung in the breeze.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The path back forked where it had not forked before, and the new path led to an opening that held a cemetery of sorts. The trio entered carefully, still knowing there could be traps. There was only one crypt in the small graveyard. Several of the graves showed signs of being disturbed. Roxanne pointed to them, but Sareth shook her head and pointed to the Crypt. Ryaven moved to the Marble building, nodding. He pointed in the door. On a sarcophagus, within the marble hands lay the Scrolls of Zanderhust, tied together in a neat bundle.

The trio entered the Crypt, carefully. Ryaven shook his head. "It's too easy. Has to be a trap."

Sareth nodded. "This is so familiar… let me think…." She tapped her fingers on her chin. "Ok, this is Robin Zaker here… what did he do…" she snapped her fingers. "Look on the floor there has to be bones."

Roxanne found a bundle of bound bones in a corner. "Here." She handed the dusty items to the Mystic.

"You should have read his books," She said to Ryaven. "These bones match the size and weight of the scrolls. When I say go, you grab the scrolls and I'll drop the bones." She got in position, nodded and said. "Go!"

The exchange took place with precision. Sareth stepped back, and smiled.

Ryaven handed the scrolls over to Roxanne for safekeeping. He led the way out of the crypt. "Now, to find the temple." He looked and the path that had led them in was gone. "Follow the yellow brick road." He quipped. Both girls laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre made himself comfortable, "she mentioned she'd read Zaker."

"She more than read him," Boasted Jareth. "She lived it! She practiced his stories in a park with her dog playing the odd parts." He looked at the images playing out in his orb. "That's my girl."

"You keep saying that. Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" The Bard teased.

Meep sat quietly on the lap of the Goblin King. "Anyone who will listen." He muttered with his chin resting in his hands.

Jareth thunked him with his thumb. "Quiet you."

The Bard smiled. "So you think Sarah can out wit Zaker?"

"With ease." Jareth proclaimed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The temple of Bassk was an open structure with an ornate domed roof. The girls followed Ryaven as he led the way and kept an eye open for traps. "I don't really expect too many traps on the lower levels. Mostly near clues and items. Perhaps one at the destination." He said confidently. "The game is fairly easy to start with."

Sareth shook her head. "That's a normal Conquest game. You have to take Zaker's twisted sense of drama into account." She paused and added. "Don't take anything for granted."

Roxanne held the scrolls, "So far so good." She said almost bored.

Sareth grabbed both the others pulling them to a halt. "Stop." She warned.

"We're almost there." Ryaven glared at her.

Reaching down, Sareth picked up a small stone along the path. "If I recall right, he's got a trigger here." Tossing the stone it landed on a piece of flagstone, which suddenly went down into a trapdoor. "See? Nevertheless, we cannot go around it because we need to stick to the path. So we need to go over it."

Ryaven crossed the opening first, held out a hand to Roxanne and she jumped over. Sareth motioned them to clear away and she crossed over with an easy hop. They entered the edifice and placed the scrolls into a golden coffer. The moment they closed the lid, a trumpet sounded and little flags shot out of the domed roof.

"Level one completed," a feminine on a loud speaker announced. "Team Triad Score, three hundred points, bonus of one hundred points, final score, four hundred points."

A flag went up and the voice said. "Follow the flag to level two."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth snickered. "Child's play for Sarah."

Meep looked at him, "You forget Zaker is watching her, he's going to try to pull something."

Jareth roared with laughter, "I'm counting on it!"

Almond eyes narrowed. "You want him to tangle with our lady?"

"Our Lady?" Jareth shot back, "My Lady, Meep."

Cairbre cleared his throat, "As I recall, she's not exactly your lady either. She's only half marked."

"Details," Jareth grimaced. "Mere Details."

"Rather an important one," Cairbre said thoughtfully. "Why any Fae interested is free to peruse the lady."

Jareth pushed Meep off his lap. "See here, Bard, are you challenging my rights to the lady?"

"Perhaps," nodded the Bard. "Just perhaps."

"You're a little long in the tooth for her, don't you think?" Jareth insulted the other Fae. "And they call me a cradle robber."

Cairbre snickered. "Indeed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryaven passed the coins achieved by the first task completed. "Next level we should start to find objects to collect." He led the way toward the flag with a touch of a swagger.

Roxanne turned to Sareth and both girls giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

The second level had been only slightly more difficult. Items found on the path were three potions, one scroll, one spell, and one loadstone. Ryaven said to Sareth, he was going to start reading the books once the game ended.

"So is the course the same for everyone?" Sareth asked.

"Only on the first two levels. Everyone has to complete those. But the combined points directs the way it goes from there." Roxanne replied. "So far we are getting all the possible points, and bonus points. Thanks to your quick thinking and your knowledge of Zaker, Sareth, we've not had one single demerit."

"Yeah team." Sareth said proudly following the other two toward the third flag that would lead to the next challenge.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth, tossed the orb and it shattered into thin air. Cairbre frowned, "Bored so soon, Goblin King?"

The younger Fae man stood up, "Time for me to take a more active part in keeping my lady intact." He bowed to the other. "By your leave." He reached for the Pixie.

"Perhaps I should accompany you." Offered the Bard.

Jareth frowned. "Back off, the girl is mine."

Cairbre laughed. "As you wish. I will however be available should you need me."

"Right, I'll call…." He tucked his Pixie under his arm, and began to walk to the edge of the forest. "When hell freezes over."

Meep looked up, his arms crossed, and a frown on his face. "I can walk you know."

"My legs will take us out of the woods faster." Jareth commented. Once out of the Fairy Ring and the woods surrounding it, the pair vanished.

Cairbre snickered from where he watched. He moved toward a pond of still water. "Show me Sarah." He commanded, knowing he'd be free to watch the progress the girl made.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Level three: Task, finding the Goblet of Arthur.

The entry of the third chamber led to a Guild Hall for Adventurers. Ryaven tapped the toe of his boot as he thought. "Who goes in?"

"All of us." Sareth said smugly. "We all qualify as adventurers."

Roxanne nodded. "We are a team of adventurers."

Pausing to look at the terrain, Ryaven asked Sareth. "What kinds of books did this bloke write?"

"Complex." The Mystic answered with circumspection. "Just when you think you have him figured out, he pulls some stunt that makes you want to pull your hair out."

"Did he have guild halls in any of those books?" Ryaven eyed the entrance of the building with leeriness.

Sareth shook her head. "I don't recall a single one. How bout the Conquest game, did it have guilds?"

Roxanne answered, "Only at the upper level of the games, you had to achieve a great many points to play that level. I don't think we've gotten that many points, have we?" She pulled a note book that she was keeping track of the score and items gathered in. "We won four hundred on the first task, six on the second and this is only the third task. We've one thousand game points, plus we'll gain points at the end for items used and gathered. We've collected three purses full of gold coins, and one with copper kopecs." She tucked the book away again into the hidden pocket of her gown.

Ryaven frowned, "So what are we doing at a guild hall that should be on a higher level?" He backed away from the door and pulled the women off the stair as well. "Any thoughts?"

"Is there any way to find out what other's are scoring?" Sareth asked.

Ryaven nodded, then pointed to the entrance they had pass through. He walked over and opened a panel. "I read in the brochure that players can check the progress of any other team during the game." He pressed a code into a keypad.

The three team members looked at the screen. "That's not possible." Roxanne gasped. She pulled her book. "This place can not be scoring according to the charter, Ryaven."

Ryaven put in the number code for their team, a full accounting of the score came up. "You're right they are not going by the scores we use. This is a different system all together."

Sareth whispered. "Can we get a printout?"

Ryaven nodded and printed the sheet, it came out on parchment. He handed it to Roxanne and then keyed in the code for the full game. "This will show us who is doing what."

Sareth placed a hand on her hip, "Does that say what I think it does?"

Ryaven turned to his companions. "According to this, we are the only team with no demerits and that's given us extra points we didn't know about. We are the lead team, and being directed into the more advanced levels of the complex."

Roxanne shook her head. "Ryaven, this is only level three, the rules say you have to reach level five before you get into the advanced stuff."

Sareth cleared her throat, "That's the Conquest's rules. You're not playing their rules, you're playing Zaker's."

The Paladin glanced back to the Guild Hall. "Something stinks."

"Agreed." Both girls answered in unison.

He looked round the space. "This room is too small to contain a task. The only thing here is that funky building."

"Say that again…" Sareth spun round to look at the building.

"I said the room is too small for a task. There's nothing here but that building." Frustration filled his voice.

"Shoots and Ladders!" Sareth said. "You enter, but you don't leave the same way. You have to go in to get the task and the building sends you to the next room by some means…. More than likely a trapdoor and a shoot system of some kind."

Roxanne looked indecisive, "Why do you think that?"

"It's logical, and I recall Robin using that approach in one of his short stories." Sareth said calmly.

"I'm glad one of us read his stuff." Roxanne confessed.

Ryaven linked arms with the two female companions. "We stick together. No chance of them separating us." The girls nodded and the three went up the stairs and into the guildhall. It was empty and looked as if a great struggle had occurred. Ryaven held tight to his companions. "This does not bode well." Taking a deep breath, he ordered. "Everyone look around. One of us is bound to spy something, some clue."

Roxanne whispered. "Ryaven, look over there, next to the logbook."

Where the stand for the logbook stood, there was also a burned mark on the ground, and it looked fresh.

"We can't bother with that now, Roxanne, we need to find the green or gold clue scroll." He instructed.

Sarah bit her lip, "Ryaven, something in here is very wrong. I get such a weird vibe in this room."

The Paladin looked at her. "What?"

"I'm picking up a weird vibe!" She looked at the other two. "Either of you picking up on anything?" Roxanne shook her head, Ryaven cocked his head to one side, then looked around the room once more.

"There's nothing in here." He took a step back, but Sareth stopped him.

"It has to be, and it's got to be something obvious. That's the way Robin does things. Blatant! He likes to play mind games and make you feel foolish." She looked at Roxanne. "Where should the scroll be?"

Roxanne considered what the other girl was saying. "If things were going along true to the game, the scroll would be out in the open. Perhaps by the logbook, but I thing you're right… something here is very wrong. And I don't care what you say Ryaven, that burn mark has something to do with the missing clue scroll."

Ryaven looked at Sareth, "Do something! Use a spell or an incantation."

Sareth pulled the orb from her inner pocket held it out toward the logbook. "Reveal." She said with confidence. The room went dark for a second, a loud humming noise filled the room. "Hang on to each other. Do not let go of us Ryaven, not even for a second. You have to be the anchor! You're the Paladin." The hum became a hammering sound, the room filled with bright light and a sound of a blood-curdling scream. Sareth held the orb out with a straight arm. "Reveal!" She ordered. An urn behind the Logbook desk fell over. The green scroll rolled forward. Sareth lowered her arm.

Ryaven studied his companion. "How did you do that? That's not part of the game, Sareth…" The Mystic veiled her eyes behind long lashes. He turned to his lady. "Lady Roxanne, thee is closest, thee must pick it up. Touch nothing else."

The girl with the red hair nodded, still holding on hand onto that of the Paladin, stooped down. Her hand reached out and once she stretched her fingers, The Scroll was hers. Rising carefully, she moved back and closer to Ryaven. She looked at the scroll, "Give me a moment, trying to do this with one hand is a pain." She placed the tiny scroll end in her teeth, and pulled the ribbon free with her hand. Taking the scroll in her hand again, she shook it until it opened. "In this vessel, as time doth tell, dreams reveal and power restore. It's traveled long, it's traveled far, Arthur's cup hides now in an amber jar." She frowned. "This recites wrong… the poetry has no flow. This can't be right. It's so… poorly writen."

"Continue." Ryaven requested.

"Seek ye the vessel and learn it's secret." She frowned. "This last part is not clear."

Sareth was sliding the orb back into its hiding place, "Take your time."

"The last part is down in the bottom of the scroll, and I can't unwind it any further with just one hand." Roxanne complained.

Sareth held out her left hand, now that it was free of the orb. "I'll hold it, you unwind it."

"I'll just stand here and look good." Ryaven quipped to break the growing tension.

With both working on the scroll it was much easier to open fully. "That's got it!" Roxanne announced. "All right, here's our clue. The passage you seek is hidden behind the tomes." Roxanne groaned. "Not another cemetery!"

"Not tomb, it says tome. Books, books are also called tomes!" Sareth pointed to the bookshelf. "There must be a book trigger. In some houses there are hidden passages from the library to other parts of the house."

The trio walked side by side to the bookshelf, the clue scroll discarded. Ryaven shook his head; " I don't see anything that looks like a trigger."

Roxanne turned to Sareth, "Arthur's cup? The book should have something to do with either Arthur or the Grail. Look for a title with Arthur or the Grail."

Roxanne was the one who found it, she was given the honor of pulling it to open the hidden passage. The book would not come off the shelf, and the wooden bookshelf creaked open. The three entered the passage lit by torches. As they took three steps from the entry, the great wooden bookshelf slammed closed.

"It's ok, we could not go back that way, we have to move on. Find and follow the clues." Ryaven soothed the girls.

"Arthur's cup… that was a legend I always liked." Roxanne moved closer to her Paladin.

"Sareth, what do you know about this cup?" Ryaven asked the mystic.

"I know what most people know, not too much. One story has it the cup of the Last Supper. One has it the cup that caught the blood of Christ at the crucifixion. One tale has it the cup of redemption. There's even a legend that it was the cup of the pagans, that it's the cup of Avalon." Sareth pondered the quandary. "I don't think what the cup is as important as what we need to do. Find it's secret."

"What kind of secret can a cup have?" the Paladin asked in jest.

"Everything has a secret." Roxanne stated, thinking of the secrets she and her Paladin were keeping from the girl dressed as a mystic.

"When Percival seeks the cup… he's asked two questions at the Grail Keep." Sareth stopped. "Wait a minuet. This is wrong. We've been sent on a wild goose chase!" She turned back toward the way they had come in; there was now a solid wall behind them. "Oh Shit! Not again!" She pulled the Paladin who in turn pulled the Scholar. "We have to get out of this tunnel and fast!" Just as Sareth spoke the floor beneath them tilted and down they went. The three could swear they heard the sound of maniacal laughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stood hidden outside the complex, observing the movement within. Meep was becoming impatient with the Fae King. "Well?" he demanded.

Mismatched eyes looked down at him, "Meep, one does not go barging into the enemy camp without a solid plan." He shook his head, "Didn't you ever play war?"

Pixie eyes glared back. "No."

"Pity." Jareth teased lightly. "So you say you could only get as far as the carved inner door and no farther?" Jareth placed a gloved finger along side his nose, tapping lightly as he gave thought to the situation. "You're right about that place, it smacks of magic. And the wards that have been placed, were placed by one who is well acquainted with the world of magic."

"Robin Zaker." Meep snarled. "He's a wicked one. You didn't see the look on his face watching our Sarah. It was as if he wanted to devour her."

"Our Sarah?" Jareth picked the Pixie up, bringing him eye level. "See here, I asked you to keep watch on her, not fall under her spell and become enamored of her!"

Meep, dangling wore a crooked smile, his eyes danced with playful mischief. "One can not help but fall into her enchantment. She has the spark! The fire! As thee well knows, Sire. And I'm not the first of your minions to fall prey to the magic she emanates."

Jareth released the Pixie and frowned. "Don't remind me. Some of my subjects will never be the same thanks to that… girl." Jareth turned his attentions to the complex. "There's no way around it. We have to go in. Once inside we can observe from a better advantage."

"But the wards!"

"Are useless against me, Meep. Robin Zaker will not be expecting a visit from me. Why should he? No, those wards were to keep smaller Fae creatures like you out, and perhaps hide things from perceptive and magical mortals." The Goblin King looked at his attire. "Well this will never do," he closed his eyes and concentrated, when his eyes opened again he was no longer dressed in the royal regalia he wore to collect the unwanted. He was again in the brownish dragon's hide leather jerkin and soft gray breeches. He was fond of this costume, and wore it well as he did most of his garments. Looking down at Meep he smiled. "Now, you will follow my lead."

"So lead already! We waste time and who knows what is happening to our Sarah!" Meep started to stalk toward the complex a hand pulled him back.

"Not so fast," Cautioned the Fae King. "We don't want to alert the proprietor. We need him to be unaware." Jareth pulled a coin from his pocket. "Here, Meep. This will keep your magical identify concealed. You will be covered by my glamour."

Meep tucked the coin into his vest pocket. "What do you intend to do? Just walk in the front door?"

"Precisely." Jareth reached down, taking the hand of the Pixie as he began his approach.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

The trio landed in a clump, from an opening on the face of a sheer rock-faced wall. The last portion of the fall had not been as soft and gentle as the first. The drop left the three tangled three feet below the opening.

"Everybody intact?" asked the Paladin laying very still.

Roxanne tried to sit up. "What the hell was that?"

"A trap." Sareth groaned. "I've a feeling this place is full of them." She inspected herself. "I seem to be all here." She touched the orb, without pulling it out of her pocket. It too was intact much to her relief.

The boy dressed as a Paladin did not make an effort to disentangle or rise. He instead looked at the Mystic with dark eyes. "What the hell was that back in the guild hall with that orb?"

"The orb was the tool I was given when we entered. I'm just following the plot line of the game." Sareth stated in what she felt was a reasonable tone.

"Bullshit." He replied. "I've been playing this game for years. Crystal orbs are not one of the standard tools given. Moreover, a first level Mystic would never be given one! That's a tool reserved for the higher levels, Wizards and Sorcerers." His voice was fully agitated now. "You handled that thing like you knew what you were doing, as if you'd done it before." He gripped Sareth by the wrist. "You know more than you've been telling us, now I demand you answer me. What the hell is going on?"

Roxanne had never seen the young man so filled with anger. "Do you know something?"

Sareth looked at the two. "Look around you, what do you see?"

"One of the most elaborate…landscaping jobs for an indoor arena." Ryaven released her wrist.

Sareth pointed up to the sky. "You ever see them duplicate the sun? It was night when we entered the Gaming complex, and close to nine as our team to entered the chambers. Does this look or smell like a gaming arena? Look around you, do you see walls?"

"Holograms?" offered Roxanne half-heartedly.

"You think that kind of advanced technology exists?" Sareth shook her head. "If it did the Disney people would be using it!"

"Alright, what is this place?" Ryaven asked in a more reasonable tone. "What is it you've been holding back on us?"

Roxanne looked at the Mystic. "Are you holding back? We are suppose to be a team."

"What I am about to say is going to sound crazy." Sareth gathered all her self-assurance. "I think we've been pulled into a kind of dimensional rift. I think it happened when we walked though the passage behind the shelf."

"Dimensional rift?" The young man looked at the girl with red hair and shrugged.

Sareth pulled her knees up and placed her chin on them. "Do you believe in magic?" her voice was anxious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The security man at the front door looked at the identity card. "Grand Master, eh?" he opened the door and allowed the tall man with the midget to enter.

Jareth strolled toward the registration table where there was a flurry of action. One of the men at the table looked up and gulped. He came around the table and greeted the newcomer.

"Grand Master!" He extended a hand to the man in the Dragon's hide jerkin. "I had no idea you were going to be in attendance."

"Hello Giles," Jareth warmly greeted the other. "I heard about the Jamboree and the new gaming complex and wanted to see how it was all playing out. It is my game after all."

Giles ran a hand though his wavy hair. "It's a new complex and this was sort of a trial run… and there have been glitches."

"Glitches? What kind of glitches?" Jareth kept the tone of authority and concern still friendly.

Giles led him around the table to where banks of computer screens were lit up. "We started the tourney at seven, since then six teams have turned up missing. Some of our most skilled players are bottoming out at level three, and being returned back here, in the lobby." He pointed to the screen. "And one of our teams just went off grid altogether! As if they didn't exist, they're even missing from the master list on the data bank. If I didn't have a printout I would not even know they had gone MIA."

"Really?" Jareth looked at the screen. "And our master guides?"

Giles became agitated. "They are turning up, but not where we've sent them. This complex is riddled with twists and turns and chambers that change at the drop of a hat."

"Do we have a master plan for the floor work?" Jareth asked quietly, not wishing to upset or alert the people milling about the lobby.

Giles leaned closer. "It does not match." His voice dropped above a whisper and urgent.

Jareth looked around, "Don't let anyone else in there. Not until we resolve this. How many teams left unaccounted? Beside the one that is off grid?"

"Just the six. We have them on the grid, but we don't seem to be able to reach them and get them back here." Giles was very happy to relinquish his authority to the Grand Master. "Sir, what do you intend to do?"

Jareth placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Giles this is not your fault, and I am not blaming you. You have been a great game master, and your chapter is our most energetic. I want you to see our members escorted out of this building and sent home. We are pulling out. I want our members out of this place now. You get these folks home! I'll take care of finding the missing teams, and escorting them back here safely."

"And the team that went off grid altogether?" Giles whispered hoarsely.

"They will have to wait, who is on the team?" Jareth asked calmly.

"Ryan Courtney," Giles looked at the stats for the team, "he's a skilled player. His rank is Paladin. With him are two girls, Anne Beckette who has played for three years. And a newcomer. Sarah Williams. Here's the character names for each."

"Sarah Williams." Jareth repeated. "I know her, she has a good head on those shoulders. They'll be fine for now." He picked up a parchment map of the complex. "I'll take this. You start clearing this place. Call taxis for the kids who don't drive and charge it to our corporate account. Tell our members we will be refunding the fees they paid. And an new tourney will be planed. You have my authorization for corporate refunds."

Gilles seized the arm of the man as he passed. "I don't know what brought you here tonight, Grand Master King, but I am ever so grateful that you are here."

King patted the hand on his arm. "Courage old friend, courage." He looked toward the carved doors, "Meep, let's go."

Giles watched and breathed a sigh of relieve.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"When you say magic, do you mean…." Roxanne waved an arm in a dramatic arc.

Ryaven snickered and lay back. "Oh I love it!" he began to laugh with both girls starring at him. He sat back up. "It's just perfect."

"Right." Sareth took a deep breath and went on. "Robin Zaker's books are about worlds where magic is part of the daily fabric. I think this complex is built on some kind of… door, or portal or… snare."

Roxanne squinted, "Like the quantum physics theory of the universe being like an onion or a rose bud? Different layers, same space?"

Ryaven looked at his lady. "When did you start being interested in science?"

"Forth grade," she shot back, and turned her attention to Sareth. "Is that what you mean?"

"More or less." She had no idea the redhead had been so diligent in her reading. "You've read Henson's theory?"

"Didn't understand most of it, but yes, I read it." Roxanne stated.

The Paladin looked at her with adoring eyes. "Beauty and brains, how lucky can one guy get?"

"I'm not a 'Scholar' for nothing you know! I really did get all those good grades because I worked for them." Roxanne defended herself. "But Henson didn't suggest a layer of magic, did he?"

Sareth shrugged, "He more or less suggested in one of his discussions that perhaps that's what happened to all the creatures of mythology. One theory is they come visiting by some means from their layer to ours. However, as we become more mechanical and technical we are of less interest to them. Only faith and believe in magic keeps us of any interest to them at all."

"Which discussion was that?" Roxanne was racking her memory.

"London, last summer." The Mystic supplied the answer. "I happened to be at a lecture he was addressing at The Royal Academy of Art and Science."

Ryaven smirked, "Two brainy beauties."

Roxanne smiled back at him. "Stop playing dumb honey, we both know you're a very smart boy."

Sareth looked around them. "We've been being set up since the start of this game. Ryaven is right things were too easy. We got all those points. Someone wanted us to go though that trap."

"Who?"

"Robin Zaker." Ryaven suggested firmly. "It makes sense." He leaned back on his elbows, enjoying still being tangled with the two girls. "What do you know of him personally, Sareth?"

The Mystic looked very uncomfortable. "I know he's not what he pretends to be. He acts like an eccentric writer, mysterious and reclusive. Then he builds this thing! And invites one of the most popular gaming organizations to come and play here? Yes, I read all the information on the Conquest gaming organization. A recluse would not build this, he'd want to stay antonymous. This smacks of something down right depraved. Look at the way he set the levels up." She began to untangle her legs from her friends. "And the tools we were given. I over heard one of the other teams talking about how the tools had been supplied by Zaker for the grand opening. I thought nothing of it then, but now… now I'm beginning to smell a rat! Also I heard that Game Master, Giles, say that the computers belonged to the complex and they were having problems accessing parts of the running program. He thought it was opening glitches, but I have my doubts."

Ryaven pulled out the star shaped dagger from its sheath, "Shit, this thing is live steel."

"We don't allow live steel!" Roxanne protested. "I've never seen anyone with live steel in the games." She pulled out the scroll she'd been handed, as she began to unroll it she stared at the strange markings. "This looks like some kind …rune language."

Sareth looked over at the scroll; her face lost all color.

Roxanne had not noticed Sareth's face and reaction. "I don't recognize any of this. It's not the stuff Tolkien uses. Ryaven you ever see anything like it?"

The young Paladin had been watching Sareth; he saw the reaction and the fear. "What is it?"

"It's Fae Script." Sareth moaned.

"What is Fae Script?" Ryaven asked the Scholar.

"The written word of the Seelie Court?" Roxanne grabbed Sareth by the wrist. "Are you sure?" she just as quickly released the wrist. "Hell, of course you're sure! You'd be the authority on that kind of thing, wouldn't you? You've been mired in Fairy stories for as long as I can remember." The voice became accusing. "Did you do this to us?"

"Me?" Sareth shot back, "You really think I'd do something so stupid?"

Ryaven held up a hand. "Pax!" he looked at the scroll and the star shaped dagger. "We've been dragged into this together. What ever the reason, each of us was given a tool that is real, not a game piece replica. That orb, it really did reveal the scroll for us. But what I don't know is how you knew how to use it, care to tell?"

Sareth shook her head.

Roxanne frowned, "I don't think you have a choice here, Sareth."

Ryaven nodded, "In the tunnel you said, 'not again.' And in the guild hall you said you were picking up a vibe… Sareth, what are you not telling us? Why are all these things a bit too familiar to you?"

"Because I spent thirteen hours in the Fae realm six months ago!" Came the rush of words from the frustrated Mystic.

Roxanne blinked, "You what?"

"I spent thirteen hours in the Fae realm," Sareth stood up and began to pace. "It's not a memory I want to share." Her fists balled as she tried to stave off the hostility. "I barely escaped, when I got back I swore I would never, never again tangle with that realm. And here I am, up to my eyebrows in it!"

Ryaven stood up and helped Roxanne to her feet. "Well like it or not, here we are. Since you have experience with this side of the coin, so to speak. I suggest you take lead."

Sareth considered his words. "If I agree to lead, there's going to be ground rules. You will have to obey me, without question."

"I can live with that." Ryaven snorted.

Sareth turned to Roxanne. "And you?"

The redhead nodded, and held her hand out. The others placed a hand over hers. "All for one." Roxanne said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth found the first three teams not far from the second level; they had never reached the third, and were in a dazed state. When told to follow Meep to the exit they complied without question or fuss. Meep returned to his King quickly having delivered the teams to the lobby.

Meep looked at the Fae holding a glowing orb. "Which way now?"

Jareth pointed to a passage that looked like a dead end. "There's a hinged panel there at the end, the team is trapped behind the wall. It looks like a holding pen…. Now why would that scoundrel need to pen mortal children and young adults up?"

Meep shivered. "I heard stories about that one. He kept some strange…pets, Sire."

"Such as?" Jareth had never bothered listening to gossip unless it involved him.

The Pixie said something and seeing his words had not carried, he said it again. "Minotaur."

Jareth picked up the Pixie. "Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure, I said I heard stories… but knowing that wicked scoundrel." The Pixie looked at Jareth with worry. "It's possible."

"Why the hell haven't the High Courts come down on him like a brick wall?" Roared the incensed Fae.

"Would you want to tangle with him? I heard tell he was none too happy about being exiled to the mortal realm and banned from walking the Fairy Mists." Meep pointed a finger in the nose of the Fae holding him up. "Your king exiled him! Not mine. Have you read the things he puts in those books? Gruesome." The Pixie dangling in the air shuddered. "He writes about things best forgotten! Minotaurs, Harpies, Hydra, Sea Serpents, and others… all the most bloodthirsty things ever created. And he loves them, no one could write about them the way he does without loving the pernicious and destructive things."

Jareth slowly placed the Pixie on his feet. "Meep, you are far wiser and more observing then most of your Clan! I fear you are right. And if that fiend has a Minotaur, my Sarah is in very grave danger indeed."

Meep nodded. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" he stomped about. "Robin Zaker is dangerous! And he's been making eyes at our Sarah!"

"My Sarah," the Fae leading the way toward the next group of trapped mortals corrected.

"Your Sarah, my Sarah…" muttered the Pixie as he followed quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Robin Zaker watched the trio from the moment they had entered his fantasy chamber. He was watching for weaknesses, and finding few. Something the girl with red hair had said peaked his interest. She had said everything and everyone had secrets. How true, he of course knew all about secrets. Perhaps it was the secrets kept by each of the team members that could be their undoing.

He watched the boy Paladin with mild interest. Paladin's were by nature thoughtful, virtuous men, knowing little of the world or the pleasures of the flesh. This boy seemed to have only a shred of that going for him, he was not celibate, and he was not deep in thought. In fact, he was rather shallow and biased. It was clear the redhead was his paramour. Robin could never understand how in this silly gaming world one could work one's way up the ladder from fighter to Knight to Paladin. It certainly didn't work that way in the Fae world. Paladins were chosen, it was not an earned status.

The Scholar was easy to read she was smart and cunning but had a bit too much vanity. Her drive seemed to be in winning when the group entered. Even now, she still desired to win, but there were changes happening.

They were subtle the changes, but Robin being free of Mortal vision obstructions could see them. The boy was taking on more of the virtues of the Paladin, if not the purity, the concerns for the welfare of others. The redhead was letting go of her vanity and using her brain.

Of the three, the delicious little Mystic intrigued Robin. Something about her was delightfully captivating. When she used the orb, and it had sparked to life, he was more than astounded. None of the items given to the select groups was to work unless they had passed though the portals. Yet hers not only worked, it worked as if she had used an orb all her life. Had he not witnessed the orb glowing and revealing the scroll, he would never have changed the course that had been set. It was his doing that the tunnel trapped them, and sent them plummeting though the dimensional veil. He needed their combined skills to achieve his goal.

Robin passed easily though the veil; he did it as easily as breathing. It was second nature to him. He may have been banned from being in the Fairy Mist, but they could not stop him from passing though the dimensional veil between the worlds of man and immortals. These three would make pleasant diversion for him. He would toy with them until he'd tired of the game, then his pets would get a treat. It had been too long since he'd had anyone who was truly up to his standard. While he doubted the boy would have much to offer in intellect, the two females would more than make up for what the boy lacked. He looked forward to making the acquaintance of the Mystic most of all. He was sure she would outlast the other two.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryaven turned to Sareth. "So, which way do we go?"

Roxanne started to snicker. "Want to toss a coin?"

Sareth pulled the orb from her robe, "Show me the path to the Cup of Arthur." She ordered, then set the orb on the ground assuming it would behave much as the orb in the cavern of False Alarms had. The orb didn't disappoint her, it began to roll. "We follow the orb," she said calmly.

Ryaven gasped. "How did you know to do that?"

"An old friend." Sareth thought of the man with mismatched eyes and sensual smile in a tunnel so far away. "But that's another story." She began to walk after the slowly moving orb. "This way."

"Sareth," Roxanne called to her. "What were the two questions asked of Percival?"

"They had to do with the cup." Sarah said. "The first was 'What is the secret of the Grail, who does it serve?'"

Ryaven had a feeling they were being watched. "Sareth, we've got company."

"Yes, I know." She said.

"And the second question?" Roxanne asked.

"The second question was 'Have you found the secret that I have lost?'" Sareth paused, when she paused so did the orb, as if senescing she was distracted. "That cup does not belong in the world of man any longer. It was taken away with good reasons."

Ryaven shook his head; "I don't understand what it was about the questions that alerted you to the trap in the tunnel."

Sareth gave her answer with trepidation. "It wasn't the questions. It was the **_answers_**."

Something told the young man not to ask for any more information at this point. Sareth would share when the time was right, and not before.

"What happens if we don't complete the task?" Roxanne wondered aloud. "Do we get sent back to the start?"

"I doubt it." The Paladin frowned. "We are stuck here until we do complete the task. I don't think this has anything to do with returning the cup to the mortal realm, do you Sareth?"

"Nope." Sareth walked slowly. "I think someone on this side of the veil wants us to get the cup for **_him_**."

"Him, being Robin Zaker?" Ryaven surmised.

Roxanne gave it thought. "That makes sense, but why would he need it? I mean he can pass back and forth between the layers now."

Sareth followed the orb, "I've a feeling our Host is one of the Fallen , his need would have to do with the restorative properties of the grail. This is a layer, to be sure. However, it is hardly a truly Fae layer. There's no Fairy Mist here."

"Fallen?" Roxanne did not remember the term. "I know about Fallen Angels, but Fallen?"

Sareth nodded, keeping an eye on the orb. "Many species have Fallen, and I've a feeling that Zaker is a Fallen. It's Fallen **_what_** I'm not sure of yet."

"Why not ask the orb to reveal that?" the young man teased.

Sareth paused and looked at him, "It does not work that way!"

"Not in our world, who knows what works in this one." Roxanne said.

Sareth turned and continued to follow the orb. "Good point, but I'd rather not even try if you don't mind."

"Well at least it's a nice day." Commented Roxanne feeling a need to keep talking.

"Yep, nice." Ryaven agreed.

The orb stopped spinning and came to a halt. Hanging in a tree was a small golden scroll on a tether. The three stood looking at it. The Paladin motioned the Scholar to open the scroll.

Roxanne stepped forward, hesitated, and looked at the Mystic, 'is it safe?' she mouthed without a voice. When the Mystic nodded, she reached for the tether and untied the ribbon holding the scroll shut. "Though hill and over dale, your journey has taken you. Seek your path in the reeds." She looked at Sareth. "Now that's just weird."

"We came out of the hill, and have marched over a dale." Sareth frowned, "Reed are a swamp or bog plant. I hate bogs." She was thinking of one bog in particular.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and Meep were looking for the last of the missing groups. Meep sniffed the air. "Sire," he crinkled up his nose. "What is that?"

Anger filled the mismatched eyes. "Your worst fears, little friend. There must be feeding pens near this holding cell. These children are meant to feed the monsters Robin is keeping for his amusement." Holding up the orb he ordered, "Show me the children."

Seeing how near the dazed children were, he made quick work of pulling them all out of the holding pen. Making sure he had all of them, he guided them to the lobby and the safe keeping of Giles.

"Giles, get them out, and our staff as well. Don't stay here, go now." Jareth ordered regally.

Giles shook his head, "What about the last three?"

"I won't leave until the last three are safely out of that hell hole." He assured the man. "You have my word of honor. I need you to make sure the rest of these get home safe and sound."

"You sure you won't need help, Grand Master?" Giles offered.

Jareth shook his head, stray hair floated on the air. "Don't worry, Giles. I know what I'm doing. I've come up against Robin Zaker before." He turned and stalked back to the carved door. "Meep!" he called out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The reeds were in a marshy inlet, which opened to a choppy lake. Across the straits of water an isle rose. It didn't look hospitable, in fact it looked menacing. Ryaven frowned. "You think we have to go there?"

Roxanne nodded. "Oh yeah, it looks like the kind of place to hide a cup." Her sarcasm was palatable.

Ryaven pointed to a man standing in a skiff at a rickety pier. "Looks like that's our ride."

Sareth grabbed him back. "No! Don't go near that thing! Look at him, don't you know who that is? That's the Ferryman!"

Roxanne had joined in pulling Ryaven back into the dry marsh and the tall reeds. "Don't let him see you!"

They ducked down as the creature swung his head in their direction. They stayed quiet until it looked away. "He takes souls across the river to the land of the dead. Going with him, we'd get nowhere." Sareth sighed. "If our path is to get to the isle, there's going to be something for us to use here in the reeds. The clue said our path was in the reeds."

"Ferryman?" Ryaven sneaked another peek. "And I thought that was Greek mythology."

Roxanne held tight to his hand. "Every culture has a version of the Ferryman. Once he gets you in that boat of his, you are done for." She turned to Sareth. "Thank you! Thank you for keeping my Paladin safe, Mystic."

Sareth smiled. "You'd do the same for me."

Ryaven and Roxanne exchanged a glance, both wondering if they would.

Sareth motioned them to follow, looking in the tall reeds. Finally, they found a skiff much like the one the Ferryman used. "This is it," she announced. "This is our path to the isle." She looked at Ryaven, "It works like the gondolas of Venice, you stand up and use that pole to push along the bottom of the lake."

"If it's that shallow, why not just swim?" He began to pull off his tunic.

"Sea serpents." Offered Roxanne.

The boy pulled his clothes back on. "Screw that idea. Ok, but I'm not singing O Sol Mio." He moved to the skiff and pulled it closer for the girls to enter. Once they had, he pushed it out a bit into the low water, and pulled himself in. He stood up, looked down at the girls and sighed. "Oh alright. O Sol mio…." He sang as he stuck the pole in the soft mud and shoved the skiff along.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Ryaven shuddered looking at the rocky island in the distance. "Alcatraz was more inviting!" He commented as he continued.

Roxanne looked also. "So that's where the cup of Arthur is hidden? Funny I'd have thought Avalon would be beautiful."

"That's not Avalon." Sareth said quietly. "The Seelie Court wouldn't want the cup where it would be a temptation to use. That's The Wasteland of Celtic lore. It is a barrenness of a land with a curse that must be lifted by a hero. It's also the home of the Grail Keep from the Arthurian legends." Emerald eyes held more woe than sixteen years should know. "This land is cursed, and has been since the Grail has been on its shores."

Ryaven paused, the pole in his hand stuck in the soft mud of the lake. "I thought the Grail was good."

"The Grail is, the greed of man is not." Roxanne said, she looked at Sareth. "Ok, I confess, I've a thing for the Knights of the Table Round. I read everything I could on the subject."

Ryaven pushed off again. "Tell me about the curse."

"You don't have to worry about the curse. We are not going to try and live here." Sareth pointed out. "What we have to worry about is the traps we may find in trying to get to the Castle. You see that rocky thing rising in the sky? That's the Grail Keep."

"That does not look like much of a castle to me." Ryaven snapped as he pushed off again.

"Looks are deceiving." The Mystic commented. "What we must do is get to the castle and more than likely answer the same kinds of questions ask when the cup was needed to heal Arthur."

Roxanne frowned. "Why didn't they use the cup after the battle with Mordred?"

"Each person who uses the cups healing powers is limited to one use only." Sareth took her orb out. "Reveal, is anyone in the Keep?" The orb showed what looked to be a throne room that was empty and full of cobwebs. "Looks like we have no one to contend with."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin stood beside the Ferryman, consoling him. "Yes, I know it was very rude of them not to use your skiff."

"My price is reasonable." the dark creature wailed.

Robin's dark eyes darkened even more. "We will just have to convince them to take a ride with you later. Right now they are doing a service for me." He cast his eyes toward the Island.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meep followed Jareth, upon reaching the Guild Hall façade once more a Crystal was drawn from the air. "Yes, she and the others passed though here."

Meep looked unhappy. "This place is giving me the creeps, Sire."

"Me too, Meep." Jareth was looking at the façade. "In we go, Meep." He grabbed the Pixie by one arm and pulled him along.

"The things I do for you!" the Pixie complained bitterly.

"This is for Sarah." Jareth corrected, then stopped as he looked around. "Cozy, like a trap." He dropped Meep on the hard floor, raising the crystal orb in his other hand.

"Alright, where's my girl?" the frown deepened. "Meep how do you feel about sea air?"

"Sea air?" the Pixie moved closer to look at the orb himself. "That's the Wasteland! What is she doing there?"

"Robin is after the cup of Arthur." Jareth stated.

"You can't let him have it! You know what The High King said when it was returned to the Grail Keep!" The Pixie's voice became a screech as he fumed and fussed.

Jareth, calmly waited out the Pixie's tantrum. "Now did I say I was going to allow Robin to get his hands on either the cup or my girl?"

Meep settled down. When he was as calm as the King he stood with, he spoke. "So what do you plan to do?"

"I think we should go over to that isle and await them." Jareth suggested in his most courtly manner. "I also think we should not interfere. So far, the three contestants are proving themselves. I say, unless they need us. We stay observers."

"Are you out of your mind? Those kids are in danger!" Meep glared.

"Meep, they are playing out the challenge. Life is froth with danger everyday. They are testing their metal. They are growing. I don't think they would appreciate a Fae King coming to the rescue at this point." Jareth looked at the face in his orb; the girl dressed as a mystic. "She would not like it at all. I know my girl; she needs to be strong and heroic. I say we allow them to continue the quest." He placed his free hand out to the Pixie. "Care for a quick flight over to the isle?"

"I thought all Fae were forbidden from setting foot on the Wasteland." Meep objected.

"A well placed rumor by our beloved High King." Jareth confided in the Pixie. "See he told me long ago about the Wasteland and it's uses. Of course I never thought I'd have reason to visit."

Meep placed his hand in that of the Goblin King. "For Sarah." The wee little man said in a sing song voice. "I'd crawl though ground glass, I'd face orcs and trolls, I'd even brave silver!"

"Admirable." Jareth snorted, as he pulled the Pixie up into the air. "Just remember, **_Sarah is my girl_**." The air held his words as the pair vanished from the enchanted room that had sent the triad on its quest for the grail.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryaven moored the skiff and tied it off so it would not drift back into the lake. "Alright, ladies, everybody out!"

Roxanne giggled as he lifted her from the boat and placed her on solid footing. Sareth watched them, as they teased each other easily. When the Paladin reached for her, she was ready.

Ryaven took point, sword in hand. Roxanne and the Mystic Sareth followed close behind. The path cut into the rocky crag that was the Wasteland isle. The air was far from still, but it did not seem alive. No birds, or buzzing bees, not even a beetle was seen. It was desolate; no other world would describe it.

"It's so sad…" Roxanne bemoaned as they progressed on the path. "I feel so… alone."

"That's one of the wards placed on this isle." Sareth warned while gripping the other girl's arm. "The story says that the isle makes intruders feel the sorrows of the sins of the world. You need to think about the quest, Lady Roxanne."

"So this is where they brought the Holy Grail." Ryaven called back. "Not much of a shrine."

"You're confusing the Grail for the cup of the Last Supper." Sareth shook her head. "We are after Arthur's Goblet. Not '**_The_** **_HOLY GRAIL'_**. The cup is said to have belonged to Joseph of Arimathea. It was not the chalice or goblet used at the Last Supper. That cup was used to catch the blood of the Christ when Joseph interred him in his own grave." Sareth stopped and gave a hard look at the young man. "You've been in this role playing community for how long? And you don't know the tales and legends it's biased on?"

Ryaven raised his sword, "This, is what got me." He swashed though the air. "This."

"Couldn't you just join the local branch of SCA?" asked Sareth.

Roxanne shook her head, "We found they didn't have nearly enough events to satisfy us." She pointed proudly at her Paladin. "He's a state fencing champion you know."

Ryaven bowed, then looked at Sareth. "So if we're not here for that cup what cup are we here for?"

"Arthur's goblet," Sareth continued in her educating her companion. "Was said to have been used to catch the blood of the crucified Christ at the cross. It was the cup of one of the Roman guards, who converted to the new Christian faith after what he witnessed at the cross. Fearing Roman repercussions, he gave his cup to Joseph to take with him when Joseph and his family fled Palestine. Because it held the blood of the Lamb of God, it is said to be able to restore body and soul."

"How the bloody hell did it end up at the Keep?" The young Paladin questioned.

Roxanne patted his arm, "That is a matter of conjecture. There are several trains of thought on it. You see Arthur's goblet and the others are often confused for each other. Moreover, there is the pagan goblet, Bran the Blessed's life-restoring cauldron. Right Sareth?"

"Right, Bran's cup was said to be able to generate a never-ending supply of food, and raise the dead. Each of the cups is said to have mystical properties. Each has tales of what amazing things they can do from testing the metal of a hero, and the trueness of his heart, to foretelling who will be the next King. Only the true sovereign could hold them." Sareth stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like Arthur pulling Excalibur from the stone and the anvil?" Ryaven held out a hand. "But if only a true King can hold the cup, how the hell do we get our hands on it?"

"We don't." Sareth said. "We've become Kingsmen of the Grail. We are allowed to deliver the cup, but we are never to touch it."

"The cup rests in a coffer… or cask of some sort, honey." Roxanne said looking at Sareth for confirmation. "We take the cask."

"Sounds too easy. We just walk in and close the box and out we go with it?" Ryaven shook his head. "There has to be more to it."

"There is," Sareth said quietly. "You are the Paladin, you will be asked the questions."

"Questions? Sareth, I've never been good at pop quizzes." He frowned, looking older than a mere boy.

Roxanne touched Sareth's hand, "What were the questions asked of the grail knights?"

Sareth repeated the questions her voice trembled. "What is the secret of the Grail? Who does it serve?"

Ryaven leaned against a rocky outcrop. "And the answers, the answers that disturbed you so?"

"You my lord." She seemed to be in a trance. "Who am I?" Sareth walked ahead. "You are my lord and king. You are Arthur!" She turned and faced her companions. "Have you found the secret that I have lost? Was the last question. The answer was… Yes. You and the land are one."

"Arthur is dead." Ryaven said moving toward the Mystic.

"Is he?" She challenged.

"Or doth he but sleep?" Roxanne joined in remembering the lore she loved.

Ryaven considered everything and grasped the situation for the first time. "He who controls the grail, controls Arthur? And the Land?"

"Perceval it was said handed the cup over to the Fae, begging them to hid it where man could not misuse it. The Wastelands can not be found without magical interference or intervention. Nevertheless, no Fae may interfere with the cup; they can not touch it. It was human hands that placed it in the keep and only human hands can take it out." Sareth informed the young man.

"Where the hell do you get this information?"

"Books, baby! Books. I have spent more time in libraries all over the world than you or anyone else can imagine. Including the Royal Academy library in London! You would not believe all the information people over look!" Sareth stated. "Look at the game book for Conquest, or the other role playing LARPS, all of them have bits and pieces of the legends. All one has to do is piece them together."

"That's diabolical." Ryaven gasped. "There for the taking?"

Roxanne laughed. "Of course, if you want to hid something, put it in plain sight."

The Paladin looked from one woman to the other. "So, the cup we are after can restore the soul and give power…. What does Robin Zaker want with it?"

Sareth sighed, "That one I'm still working out, good sir. I hope to have the answer figured out before we reach the Keep. I don't want to put that goblet in Robin Zaker's hands."

"Then why are we even going to the Keep?"

Roxanne answered. "Because it's the Quest."

The boy puffed out his cheeks and blew out the air of frustration. "Well, to the Keep." He moved forward again.

Roxanne paused to look at Sareth. "I hope you have some idea of how to figure out all the riddles."

"I'm working on it."

Jareth and Meep watched the group progress. Meep seemed less patient than the Fae.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin paced the landing where the Ferryman kept his watch. Every once in a while, he would look toward the Wasteland Isle. He wondered how long it would take three healthy young adults to reach the Keep. It could not take that long, after all the isle was deserted. Wasn't it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the woods, gazing at the pool of water Cairbre also watched the progress and waited. He was no longer alone; many of the merrymakers had left the dancing to younger Fae. Now elders of all the Fae branches were watching, and casting lots.

Cairbre tapped his chin; "I had no idea Sarah was so well versed in Lore. I look forward to having many pleasant discussions with her, once she returns." He said aloud.

A Dryad also looking in the pond snickered. "Care to wager on your… heroine? She is but mortal, and will fall prey to the vanities of her cast."

Cairbre looked at the woman, "What do you offer in wager?"

The Dryad laughed, "Thirty pieces of Fae silver!"

The Bard removed a purse from his belt. "I'll take that wager."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rocky slopes and path from the landing had given way to a plateau. Ryaven insisted they take a rest. He looked at both girls, and worried that they would not be able to keep up much longer.

Sareth watched as Ryaven did what he could to make Roxanne comfortable. Taking off the under skirt she handed it to the pair. "Use it for a pillow, for now." Sareth pointed ahead. "I want to see what the crystal will show me from there." She felt free now that she was not encumbered by the skirt. The breeches were more comfortable for rock climbing. Once more she counted her blessings that she'd been a tomboy in her younger days, before she'd discovered lipstick and perfume.

She looked at the pair, and felt leaving them alone for a bit was wise. The path she took led to a rocky ledge. She inched her way around a ledge, and looked to see if there were any visible obstacles. Everything seemed fine. Inching her way back across the ledge she went back to her companions. "The path crosses a small ledge. You have to flatten up against a rock wall, but we can cross it. Roxanne you're going to have to tie your skirts up to keep them free of tripping your legs." She reported. She took back the skirt, folded it into a packet, and stuffed it in a hidden pocket inside the long green robe.

"Ryaven you take point, Lady Roxanne, you follow him, that way if you need help you have either of us on either side."

"Roxanne will be fine." Promised Ryaven. "She's not nearly as fragile as some think."

The redheaded girl gripped his forearm. "Thank you, my Paladin."

Sareth felt a bit awkward at the display. "Ok, let's move it along, people."

Ryaven crossed the ledge first, with little difficulty. Roxanne followed, and she too managed to cross with ease. Sareth followed, expecting that since she'd already made the crossing with ease when she was scouting that it would be the same. It was not. It was as if the ledge behind her was suddenly heaving like a great chest puffing out. The ledge tried to push her off her footing. As she neared the end of the ledge, the narrow band of rock beneath her feet began to crumble. It fell away, but not before she made a leap and landed on the path with her companions.

Sareth looked at the ledge, "I hope we don't have to come back this way to get off this island. Crossing that with a coffer of any kind will be a bitch."

Ryaven frowned. "I'm way heavier than either of you, if it was going to crumble it should have done so under me." He pointed to the path. "Ok, everybody be on watch for traps. We must be getting close to the entrance of the Keep." He took point, tapping strange looking pavers on the path with his sword to be sure none were trapdoors.

Sareth was following; something got caught on the hem of her surcoat. She paused to free herself. Ryaven turned just in time to see the ground open and swallow the Mystic. Both Paladin and Scholar heard her yelp as she dropped. Both saw the ground return to it's former state. Both moved quickly to where the mystic had last stood. Not quick enough, The Mystic was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Glee filled the features of the Dryad. "Pity, seems your little heroine had been taken out of the game. Care to pay up now?"

Cairbre scoffed. "Morea, you know better than to call a game before it's ended." He pointed to the pair left standing where the Mystic had been. "Had the game ended, all three would be dead. I doubt the Mystic is dead, shall we check?" He whispered something and the pool showed a girl in a long green surcoat descending a steep slide.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meep screeched when he saw the earth swallow the girl. Jareth took out the crystal and watched her descend on the slide. He didn't seem perturbed by her misfortune in the least. Meep wondered how he could be so calm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I hate slides," screamed the girl as she tried to slow her descent. Her mind thought of the last time the ground dropped from under her. She had landed on a ledge just above the Bog of Eternal Stench. "Please, Gods, anything but that," she begged.

How long she had been falling and which direction was unknown to her. She saw light at the end of the sliding tunnel and readied herself to have to grab fast to prevent a further fall. Just as she feared, the tunnel opened to a sheer drop onto jagged rocks. She gripped the side walls and used her feet as breaks. Seeing the roots from a tree above she grabbed on and prayed it would hold. She moved to one side to brace a boot on a little bit of rock face. "Help!" she screamed, and hoped Ryaven and Roxanne were within earshot.

"Somebody, anybody, help…." She moaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meep was ready to rush to the rescue; Jareth grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him back. "See here, you are going about this all wrong. You can't just rush in and expect her to be grateful."

"Well we can't leave her hanging there, she's can't hold on forever. And her friends have no idea of where she is." Meep complained.

"True. Nevertheless, the means of rescue have to be… unique. Just like the girl herself." Jareth paced and gave it thought, then started to snicker. "Oh, I have it. Hang on, Darling." He tossed the crystal into the air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sareth's hands hurt, and she was forming a blister from the pressure of hold on to the rough root. Her shoulders hurt, and her legs were getting stiff. "Help." Her voice rasped against the rock face. She was not sure she could hold the root much longer, and she could feel the little rocks her feet were bracing on were starting to crumble. She looked down and wondered if the fall would kill her. Would it be a long and painful death after hitting the jagged rocks? She placed her forehead against the rock wall face.

A sound caught her attention, behind her, in the air a throat was clearing. She twisted to the side and looked over her shoulder. Her jaw dropped.

"Excuse me, I do hate to intrude, but you look like you could use a hand." Jareth said cockily with at smirk playing on his lips. He was standing on a carpet, a flying carpet.

Sareth looked at him, then down at the carpet. "A flying carpet? Are you kidding?"

He looked down; "You would prefer a broom?" He held a hand out to her. "Come on, let's get you to safe ground."

Sareth whispered. "I don't think I can let go, my hands are numb." She looked at him in misery.

Sympathy entered the mismatched eyes. He moved the carpet. "Place a foot on the carpet." He instructed, carefully he placed his hand over hers and pried the fingers loose. When she was free of the root and rock wall, he placed a hand to her waist. "Going down." He whispered merrily. The carpet moved gently in the air.

Sareth looked at her fingers; they were bloodily and blistered. She was in too much pain to enjoy the carpet ride.

Jareth hopped down off the carpet that was still more than a foot in the air. He reached up and helped her down. He saw the wince when her hands hand grazed his shoulders. "Let me see," he was gentle, sounding as he had when he'd told her to return to her room and play with her costumes and toys. "Poor dear." He said as he used Fae powers to heal her hands. "Better?"

She looked at the healed fingers, no longer bloody or in pain. The memory of the pain reminded. "Yes, thank you."

Jareth stepped away from her, and took a seat on a rock. "So, what brings you to the Fae realms and the Wastelands? I would have thought your last taste of our realm was more than enough for a lifetime."

The young woman in the Mystics robes frowned. "It was." She shot back.

He looked at the robe, the breeches and the boots. "By the gods, you look good."

His voice growled. "So, what brings you to the Wasteland?"

She frowned, not wanting to say anything to him, yet feeling she should as he had saved her from getting killed. She balled her fists and roared, throwing her head back and stomping one foot. It had been years since she'd thrown a tantrum, and by the Gods it felt good!

Jareth sat with a smile painted on his face, acting as if this was an everyday occurrence. "Feel better?"

She nodded, and held up a hand to halt any other inquiries for the present. She took a long deep breath. "Goblin King," she began with a raspy voice. "I'm very grateful to you for your help." She began to pace, thinking.

Jareth sat quietly watching her.

When she was ready, she turned to the Fae King. "This is all Robin Zaker's fault! All of it, including my knowing about you!"

"I see," Jareth said calmly.

"Him and that stupid book, hell all of his stupid books! Why the hell did your people let him write them?" She raged.

"The High King didn't think anyone would really believe them." Snickered the man. "He had not expected someone like you to turn up, dear girl." He smiled at her, "I see you're all dressed up again. What this time? A play? Or a Halloween party?"

"A LARP." She snorted, thinking he would not have the least idea of what that was, she was of course wrong.

"OH Really? Which one?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You know about LARPs?"

"I spend a good deal of time in your world. It behooves me to know everything I can." He said.

"It's a game called Conquests of the Legends, are you familiar with it?" She was pacing again, this time her hands were clasped behind her.

"A bit, yes." He didn't really see a need to give everything away. "So what rank do you hold and what is your name and title?"

The girl blanched as she paused in her pacing. "I'm a Mystic, second level seer. The persona is …. Sareth, of the Vortex." She turned to face him.

"Sareth…" he said the name and smiled, "How flattering, I'm touched. You've joined part of your name to mine."

"Don't let it go to your head." She warned hotly. "As to why I'm here, I'm on a quest."

"I see." He was still smirking at her.

"That blasted Robin Zaker!" she fumed. "What do you know about him? Why does he need the Goblet of Arthur? Why did he pick us?"

Cocking his head to one side, the Goblin King clucked his tongue into his cheek. "Now Sareth, you know that's not how the game works. I'm sure, knowing your veracious reading appetite, you read the rule book cover to cover. The rules state, if you want information you either have to pay for it, or barter for it…the choice of the person who has information."

Sareth placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell would you want with game coin chips? They are of no use to you!"

"Precisely." Jareth said with a wolfish grin. "I want to barter."

"You can't have Toby!" She barked.

"I didn't ask for him." Jareth was calm, too calm.

"What do you want?" her suspicions were on high alert.

"I want you to be nice to me." He stated with glee. "You know how to be nice, don't you, Sareth?"

"Nice?" He nodded and she stammered. "How nice?"

"Very nice." He winked at her. "Very, very…VERY NICE." On the last nice he held the last syllables in a how hissing sound mixed with a sensual growl.

The young female mystic frowned, and saw no way out. "Fine." Jareth smiled and with a gloved hand patted his right thigh. "You're kidding." She groaned.

He shook his head, and patted his thigh insistently. "Come to papa."

"You are a rotten bastard." She groaned as she moved closer to the wolfish ginning man. "I can't believe you."

He pulled her onto his lap. "See, not so bad." He placed his chin on her shoulder. "We can be friendly, and it won't hurt, not even you."

"I don't trust you!" she shot at him.

"Sareth," he savored her game name. "I'm not the villain of this game. And I won't play the villain here, not even for you."

She looked at him and suddenly felt very guilty. "I'm sorry."

He raised one of her arms, placed it over his shoulder, "Ask your questions. I'll give you what answers I can."

"How do you know about LARPing? How do you know about this game and it's rules?" she shot out in rapid fire as his hand slid over her waist. "And just how nice do you expect me to get here?"

Jareth laughed at the last question, "Sareth, I said nice. I didn't ask for your maidens head."

She blushed the color of a spring rose. "Oh God."

He patted her side. "Now, I told you I keep abreast of what's going on in your world, as to how I know about this game…do you recall the name of the originator of the Conquest?"

"J.G. King…" she closed her eyes and shook her head, "no."

"Yes." He admitted proudly.

"What? You got bored with playing in your yard and had to come into ours?" Her voice took on a hard edge.

"More or less, yes." He smiled warmly, ignoring her contemptible tone. "Next question." She looked at him with daggers in the emerald green eyes. "I always did like it when you were on fire." He commented.

The young woman clenched her teeth. "You have no idea of just how hot my fire can get, Goblin King."

"No," he whispered low and dangerously. "But someday, I hope to find out."

Sareth backed off the threats, "Robin Zaker, is a fallen, right?" Jareth nodded.

The girl opened her mouth as the fact that Jareth knew of him could only mean one thing. "He's a Fallen Fae?"

"Bingo!"

She leaped from his lap and started to pace, thinking. Jareth watched with amusement. "He's Fallen Fae… why would a Fae need the Goblet of Arthur?" She continued to pace and talk to herself.

"Come on, Sareth, this is a piece of cake." Jareth cheered her on.

"He means to make a comeback… and use the cup to subjugate humanity?"

Jareth applauded. "That's my girl!"

"That's insane!" she screamed.

"That's Robin Zaker." Jareth shrugged. "How do you think I felt when I discovered he'd painted me as some kind of baby stealing wretch?" He stood up. "It took years to get his damn book off the shelves. And the one copy we missed, his personal copy ended up in your pretty little hands. "

Sareth could feel the book in her sleeve. "But to subjugate an entire race? What for?"

"Revenge." Jareth offered freely. "He's had his nose out of joint ever since he was tossed out on his ear! He never made the 'splash' he intended to when he began writing. How was he to know magic and the magical realm holds little interest compared to the electronic age, and now that of computers? Your race would not worship him freely, he'll use the goblet to get what he wants."

"He can't touch the cup! He's not a king." Sareth interjected.

"No, he's not. Not yet." Jareth watched her move. "You always were good at games."

She ignored his complements. "Not yet? He means to take a Kingdom?"

Jareth nodded.

The girl grabbed his arms. "Which one?"

"Which one do you think, precious? Which of the five known Kingdoms will be most to his advantage?" The voice was like chocolate silk.

Sareth felt her fingers tighten their grip. "He's going after your kingdom and using me to get it."

"There's a few things, old Robin is not privey to, sweet." Jareth looked at her with pride. "He does not know you have his personal copy of that blasted book." He patted the sleeve where the book was hidden. "He does not know that you bested the Labyrinth."

"Jareth, why did the orb I was given work before we passed though the protal? She asked.

He smiled, cryptically. "Now, that one you already know the answer to."

"No I don't." she shook her head. "I should never have been able to make it work."

"Think my girl. What make you different from any other human being?" He took a seat enjoying the show.

"I beat the Labyrinth?" she offered weakly.

He shook his head, "That was just a side effect. Think again, baby."

"Don't call me baby! I'm not your baby!" She snapped.

"Yes, you are." He muttered to himself, then louder, "Think again."

She began to pace. "Think back to the beginning." He called.

"The beginning… the beginning of what?" she paused.

"Our beginning." He squinted at her. "What does Robin not know. **_What no one knows."_**

Sareth stared at him for a bit, she'd heard the words but for a second or two they had not registered. When her brain kicked into gear she staggered forward and gripped the front lapels of the Dragon's hide Jerkin. "**_But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers."_**

"And that is why you are now, and always will be my baby. **_Baby._**" Jareth pulled her back onto his lap. "So, what say we kick Robin's ass?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Cairbre turned to the Dryad; "You were saying my dear?"

Her face schooled, but her eyes gave her away. "Fae interference." She grimaced. "He's not suppose to interfere! The wager is forfeit!"

"Hardly, that girl is Sarah." The Bard informed the infuriated tree guardian. "She's the one who bested the Goblin King's Labyrinth."

Morea turned and gave the Bard a long amazed gaze, "That is the mortal who bested the Labyrinth? Well, well, well… I had heard a rumor that Jareth was interested in her as more than a mere foe." She looked back at the pool and the image of the handsome Fae with the Mystic sitting in his lap. "I would increase the wager. Thirty more pieces of silver say he not only marks her, but takes her virtue before this quest is over."

The Bard snorted, "Woman, you think everyone is as sexual driven as you are?"

"No," She said with mock remorse, "I think that the Boy King is a wolf in sheep's clothing." She made a deliciously suggestive turn. "So Bard, will you accept my upped wager?"

"Done." Cairbre tossed another sack of coins in with the first purse he was wagering. "But you are bound to loose."

"You have such faith in your protegee?" Morea teased. "She is but mortal."

"Perhaps," agreed the Bard. "But I have faith in not only her abilities but in the moral fiber of the boy King."

"You are bound to loose!" Boasted the Dryad. "Everyone knows he is nothing but a vain, silly and self-absorbed creature. He will take what he wants from the little female and leave her crying in her pillow!" Morea danced away to call other's of her ilk over to enjoy watching her win the wager with the Bard.

The Bard looked down at the pool, and to himself uttered. "Thee is so wrong, silly tree."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Crystal orbs are one of your…tools." Sareth took a deep breath. "Did you make them give me the orb?"

"No, I had nothing to do with it. That had to be the Universe getting her licks in." Jareth said lightly. "From what I observed when I entered the complex, Robin had it set up so the tools would pop out in a random sequence. You should never have gotten an orb. You were at the start of the game only a first level Mystic. According to how I wrote the game, only the highest level Magic user could be awarded an orb."

"The orb worked because I already had…powers?" The girl was still making mental notes.

"Something like that, yes." He was enjoying this.

"Why are you being so nice? Why are you answering my questions without giving me a hard time?" She looked at him with harsh eyes.

"I told you, I'm not the villain this time around." He explained. "This time, I get to be on the side of the good guys!"

"Oh really?" She sneered at him, "How do I know you're not working with Robin Zaker?"

Mismatched eyes took on a steel edge, "I give you my word of Honor as a member of the Seelie Court, I give you my Oath," he added sharply. "I have nothing to do with Robin Zaker or his plan."

"Why are you here, and don't give me some song and dance about the Jamboree." Sareth set her jaw.

"I'm here because no one messes with my girl." He set his jaw as well.

A smile crept to her face in spite of her wish that it wouldn't. "I thought you would be mad a me, the way I left your castle."

"You mean the room coming apart like that," he snickered. "I had it built as a puzzle. It's suppose to come apart if I lose the round. Went back together, took a few days for the Goblins to find all the parts, but it's good as new."

"I'm glad." She confessed. "I rather like that strange room."

"Why did you pick a Magic user?" He asked softly.

"I didn't." she felt uneasy telling him the truth. "My friend picked it for me, because I love Fairy stories so much, and I can recite most of them forwards and backwards." She blushed again.

Jareth laughed with a gentle manner. "Again the Universe not to be out done. Well, come on, Sareth. We must reunite you with your companions." He motioned her to get up.

"Good God," she put her hands to her face. "They must be frantic. But how do we explain you?"

He motioned to the medallion about his neck, "This is the symbol for the Grand Master of the Game. You don't have to explain anything. However, I'd best get you up to speed as to what's been going on from the time you left the lobby." He stretched his legs, and pointed to a path.

"What?" she asked saucily, "no carpet ride back?"

"Don't you think they've been through enough?" He asked with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin paced back and forth. The Ferryman was getting agitated with him. However as Robin had promised him an endless supply of souls, he felt he could accommodate the Fae.

"Give them time, they are after all only mortal children playing a game, Master Zaker." The Ferryman lamented. "It is a distance from the shore to the Keep, and there are traps."

Robin nodded. "These three can surmount the obstacles."

The Ferryman had his doubts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth led the way on the path back toward where Sareth had last seen Ryaven and Roxanne. "The complex was set up to trap mortals."

"Were you able to find all the trapped teams?" she followed along keeping a sharp eye on the path.

"Yes, we got everyone out. I had Giles send all the members of the club home, and told him to refund the fees." Jareth paused. "The game was designed to test one's metal, not to be come supper for some monster."

"I don't think I even want to know what kinds of monsters that maniac would keep as a pet." Sareth stated. She looked at Jareth. "So everyone but the three of us is out of that…"

"Yes," He waited until it all sunk in. "He was very careful in the groups he choose. Kids who were troubled or I hate to say it, unwanted. No group was going to get beyond level three. None of the groups was even playing the same game. All the goals and items to be retrieved were being shuffled by Robin's computer. He messed with my game, my members and my girl."

"I'm not your girl." She argued softly.

Jareth gave her a sheepish grin. "Matter of conjecture, Sareth."

"What conjecture? I'm not your girl." She insisted. "The last time we saw each other you were trying to… stop me from saving my brother."

"Different game." Jareth scoffed. "Besides, if you're truthful, not all of the last game we played was…unpleasant."

Sareth walked past him; "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gloved hands took hold of her forearms, halting her steps. He closed the space between them, sliding the gloved hands over the rich material of the surcoat. They came to a rest just beneath her pounding heart. With gentle pressure, he pulled her until her back rested against his chest. His lips were just above her left ear. "We were adversaries, true enough, Sareth. Yet, I think we appreciated each other's skills even then. Moreover, we shared a dance, did we not. Or have you forgotten?"

"I remember." She whispered softly. "I still hear that melody in my head sometimes."

"As do I." His voice was like honey, rich, sweet and thick. "It was not… disagreeable, now was it?'

She turned her head slightly, looked up into the mismatched eyes, "No, it was not disagreeable."

Jareth turned her, and gazed down on her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morea clapped her hands. "You are about to loose your wager, Bard. He will take her now. She is vulnerable, and he is masterful!"

"No, Morea. He will not take her." The Bard said. "Watch."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sareth looked at him, the mismatched eyes held her attention and she felt dizzy for an instant.

"Someday, we are going to finish that dance." He cupped her face in gentle hands.

"Finish? We did finish. I …"

"No, you ran away, " he corrected. "The others in the room frightened you off. And that was my fault." He slid his hands back down to her forearms. "Our next dance will be different, I promise." He reached down, took hold of her left hand and began to lead her again. "Come, your companions are near."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morea stomped a foot, "What is he waiting for? She was more than willing just then to allow him to use her."

The Bard snickered. "You have no understanding of Jareth, Morea." He looked at the multitudes that had gathered to watch the vision in the pond. "Few here do."

The Dryad growled. "He's just softening her up, he will take her."

"No, he won't." The Bard said with even more confidence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxanne was frantic. "Where could she have gone, what could have happened? We all stood there, why did it take her?"

Ryaven let her rant; he was busy looking at the shape of the hilltop. He hoped the laws of physics held true in this realm. "Roxanne, it must have sent her off that way. It has to be like she said before a matter of shoots and ladders."

"We have to find her!" The young woman insisted. "This is my fault! If I had not badgered her into joining us, she'd be home safely reading a book!"

The Paladin held up a hand, "Until she was swallowed up, Sareth was enjoying the challenges. I do not think she would hold you to blame for any of this. Stop taking on responsibilities that are not yours."

The girl moaned and went to the arms open to allow her comfort. "If anything's happened to her, I'll never forgive myself."

"We'll find her, I promise." The young man clung to his lady.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and Sareth spied the pair he pulled Sareth back. "Give them a moment my dear. We'll call out, give them time to compose."

Looking up she could see that he was serious, not judging. "Court manners, I didn't see much of those the last time we…played." She looked over her shoulder, "You're right of course, they need a moment alone."

"You are aware of their…relationship, are you not?" His voice was careful.

"They're going steady, yes… I'm aware." She didn't look at him.

"Going steady?" He snickered. "Silly term for courting. They are paramours, Sareth."

The female Mystic blushed. "WE don't discuss those things you know."

Jareth pulled her hand, and made her look at the pair comforting each other on the path. "Look at them," he ordered. "They are in the first throws of true love, Sareth. Given the right encouragement and support, they have a love that could last them the rest of their lives. Each is the other's half. Recognized what you see, Mystic. It's important, that you support them."

Emerald eyes looked from the pair back to the mismatched eyes scrutinizing her. "True love?" she looked back. "Yes, they do fit each other."

Jareth retreated and led Sareth a few paces back as well. "Call out to them, Give them a moment to respond."

"Ryaven, Roxanne?" Sareth did as ordered.

"Sareth!" The pair cried out in unison. "Where are you?"

Sareth moved quickly up the path to be embraced by her teammates. They held her tight; Roxanne allowed the tears she had held back to flow like a river. Ryaven made sure she was intact then noticed the man who had followed the Mystic up the path.

Sareth motioned toward him but before she could get a word out, Ryaven went to one knee before the man.

"Grand Master King." His voice held reverence.

Roxanne was brushing away her tears. "Grand Master?"

Sareth looked, the sight was something one only sees once or twice in a lifetime. Jareth stood with all the poise that was breed into his Fae line. He looked every inch a King at that moment. He motioned with his hand in a graceful sweep for the Paladin to rise.

"Rise, good sir." He said when the young man hesitated. "Sareth, introduce me to your companions, won't you?"

Sareth pulled the Scholar closer to where the King stood. "Sire, may I present to you, Ryaven, the Paladin of Balastard, and Lady Roxanne Scholar of Kingtown. They are my companions. Ryaven, Roxanne, this is Grand Master Jareth, The Goblin King."

Ryaven was nearly speechless as he looked at the creator of the Conquest. "Master."

Roxanne turned to Sareth. "You never said you knew the Grand Master."

"Sareth was not aware that I was." Jareth said with ease. "We never discussed the game when we met." He held a hand out to the young man. "I'm happy to meet any one who is companion to my… lady." He saw Sareth blush pink. He shook hands with the young man, then bent courtly over Roxanne's hand.

Ryaven was nearly star struck. "Master, what brought you here?"

Looking at Sareth the Master answered without missing a beat. "I had heard of the Jamboree, and of the grand opening of this complex. I never could resist a good game session, and thought it was a good excuse to see a certain lady again."

Ryaven looked toward Sareth, "How did you know she would be here?"

"Lad," He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I keep very close tabs on all the branches of our society. When I was made aware of the resignation of a new member, and her name… I could not resist."

Roxanne gasped, "That explains your name! You took part of the Grand Master's name as your own… But you just said she didn't know about your connection to the game."

"I didn't, know." The Mystic said. "I just picked the first thing off the top of my head.

The Paladin looked at the Master with concern. "Sire, are you aware of our situation? Of the …"

Jareth found he liked the lad. "Yes, Paladin, I am aware. We've been pulled though a dimensional rift."

Ryaven whispered. "You are taking this rather calmly."

The Grand Master of the Conquest smiled with warmth. "Lad, I created the game. You think I was unaware that there was always the possibility we might disturb something. Why do you think I was so careful in the making of the rules?" He placed a regal hand on the shoulder of the younger man. "With combined efforts you should be able to achieve your goals. You accepted a challenge, and set wheels in motion. Unless the situation warrants, I shall be only an observer." When the boy looked skeptical, Jareth added. "I have faith in you."

Sareth gazed at the man; once more, she caught a glimmer of the man she had seen make the grand entrance on a stormy night into her parent's bedroom. Something in his manner toward her friends made her revisit the feelings she had for him. She wondered if she could really trust him, could she allow herself to feel anything for him. He was being kind and encouraging to her friends. He was treating them as if they were the personas they were portraying. He was giving them their dignity, showing them respect. 'don't let this be just another Goblin trick', her mind begged. 'Let this be the real Jareth I'm seeing.'

Mismatched eyes turned her way, as if he had heard her thoughts, but he could not have. Could he?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Jareth joined Ryaven on taking point on the path. Roxanne turned to Sareth. "Well no wonder you didn't give any of the boys in school a second glance." She whispered in a suggestive manner. "He's dishy."

"Stop it." Sareth blushed wildly now.

"I mean it!" the Scholar growled. "That's a man!"

"Yes, I am aware." Sareth said in hushed tones.

"How long have you known him?" The redhead asked.

"A while, a few months really." Sareth said without committing to an exact time.

"Oh of course," the other girl was filling in blanks. "When you went to London to visit your mom. Hell I'd spend more time in libraries if there was something as interesting as that waiting there." Roxanne teased. "Lucky you , Sareth!"

"Stop." Sareth blushed again. "We… we're not like that."

Roxanne linked an arm through that of her friend's. "He called you his **_lady_**, Sareth."

"You're making more of it than there is." Sareth looked ahead and noticed the camaraderie of the two males ahead. They were laughing lightly over some shared comment. "He's… worlds away from me."

"I don't think he wants to be." Roxanne snickered.

"I'm too young for him." Sareth muttered. "Too inexperienced."

Roxanne paused and held her friend back as well. "Some guys are not looking for a quick tumble, Sareth. Some are looking for a love to last a lifetime. Don't sell it short."

She returned to the path, pulling the Mystic along with her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre traced his chin with his index finger and thumb; he had not thought the red haired girl to be quite so deep. Perhaps he had misjudged her, he thought. If he had misjudged her, it only followed that he had also misjudged the boy she was in constant company with.

Morea shook her head, "Why is he wasting his time with playing children's games?"

A Goblin left in the woods when his King had departed looked at the Dryad with a squint. "Our King loves games… he loves children… they play and ask no questions."

The Bard placed a hand on the Goblin's shoulders to calm him down. "She is not meaning to sound as if she's judging. She does not understand your King."

The little creature looked up.

Morea shuddered; she was not overly fond of Goblins to begin with.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin had given up pacing; he was now sitting on the edge of the landing. His eyes peered into the water, but he did not see the watery depths. He saw the young woman dressed as a Mystic. There was something about her, something that plagued him. He wondered how long a mortal could last playing all the destructive games he had in mind. He comforted himself with the thoughts that if he didn't find her a pleasing distraction, he could always release her in the maze in the lower level of the complex and let the Minotaur eliminate her. There was something about the young woman that screamed purity. It had been ages since the Minotaur had been allowed a virgin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryaven called for a rest period; walking on the rocky path was getting harder.

"How long do you think we've been walking?" He asked his Scholar. "I've lost track of time."

"It seems like hours, but I'm not sure." Roxanne admitted forlornly.

Jareth cleared his throat. "Time is not going to respond here as it does in the world we left behind. The instant you left the complex and entered here, the measurements shifted. Even the amount of time you are in here is different from what is being spent outside of this layer."

Ryaven thought about it, "You mean even though we've been in here for hours, it may only have been like minuets at the complex?"

"Something like that, yes." Jareth nodded. "Quantum Physics was a hobby with me." He looked at the sword the boy wore. "That's an interesting blade, lad. Where did you find it?"

Pulling the blade free of its sheath, he handed it to the Grand Master. "I found it in a second hand store, believe it or not, buried under some rugs my granny was interested in. When I saw it… it called to me."

"Nice balance." Jareth took first position and began to follow the age-old movements that were more like a dance. "Very nice." He inspected the blade closely. "You choose well, my friend." He returned the blade to its owner.

"I wish I knew some of that fancy foot work you just displayed." Ryaven commented with envy. "I've never seen anyone move so smooth."

"Ryaven is a State fencing champion." Sareth informed the King.

Jareth turned to the boy, "Care to barter?"

"Barter what?" Ryaven asked. "What could I have that a King would want?"

Jareth snickered. "Many things, lad, many things. However, I'll teach you some fancy footsteps as you call them, in exchange for that reed recorder you're trying to hide."

Ryaven placed a hand over the instrument. "How did you know about that?"

"I observe." Jareth stated kindly. "It shows when you move, lad."

The younger man removed the recorder and handed to the King. "It's yours."

Jareth's eyes twinkled as he spun the instrument in his hands. "Thank you," he fastened it to a hook on his belt. Unsheathing his own sword, he instructed. "Mirror me, lad." He moved slowly in the dance, watching to see that the other was following.

"Do that again," Ryaven requested.

"You have a good eye, and good instincts Ryaven. Follow them." Jareth encouraged as he repeated the movements.

Roxanne hugged Sareth. "He's wonderful, you lucky girl."

The two men stood side by side, moving in unison. Jareth turned, "Face me," he challenged the lad.

"Yes, Sire."

Sareth watched with baited breath as they displayed the skills that few others had any hopes of achieving. It was as if they heard music and were compelled to dance to the tune. When they finished, the Scholar ran to embrace her Paladin. Sareth walked to Jareth, eyes open in wonder as it had been in the crystal ballroom. He pulled her close with his sword arm, gazing down with charisma and seductiveness. Sareth wrapped her arms around his waist, "Wow."

"Liked that, did you?" he growled softly placing lips toward her ear. He tightened his hold on her.

Roxanne and Ryaven smiled as they watched the King and Mystic share a moment of familiarity.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He will mark her now for sure." Boated the Dryad. "He could not forego such an opportunity!"

"You are wrong, Dryad." The Bard said confidently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryaven sat on a rock and sheathed his blade. "Where did you learn those moves? I don't know of any of the fencing masters here using anything like them!"

Jareth shifted his look from Sareth's face to Ryaven; he kept his sword arm about the young woman. The feel of her in his arms, willingly in his arms, was even more exhilarating than the swordplay with the young Paladin. "I was not raised in the States, I had the opportunity to study with several masters in other countries over the years. The meager benefit of being a vagabond."

"Have you studied with Cohen?" Ryaven asked lightly.

"No, but I have seen him in action." Jareth stated as he looked back down at the young woman. "Your Paladin is very skillful, Mystic."

"It would seem the Goblin King possesses skills I was not aware of as well." Sareth teased.

Jareth shifted his weight, pressing his knee against hers. "Darling, I have mad skills."

"Next thing I know you'll be claiming to be able to build a castle with a single grain of sand." Sareth let her lashes flutter.

"Sareth, for you I'd move the stars. For you, I would reorder time, and I would turn the world upside down." He leaned closer and in her ear, for her hearing alone he growled. "As you well know."

Sareth giggled nervously, not certain if it was because of the breath ticking her ear, or the words spoken. Then again, it could be the knee pressing so insistently against hers. "AS I recall, you were rather upset by having done those things."

The knee flexed and she was drawn up against the taunt muscles of this thigh. "It was the lack of appreciation that upset me." He countered, keeping a straight face, and daring her to do something about the knee between her legs.

Sareth was glad neither Ryaven or Roxanne was aware of her discomfort. She was sure she was beet red as she tired to think of a way to extricate herself without being obvious. "Jareth." She whispered harshly, only to have him pull her solidly against his leg.

"Yes, Sareth?" his voice was as calm as could be. Only his eyes, those mismatched kaleidoscopes of color held a hint of the mischief he was up to. The sword hand had migrated down to her lower back. "Something amiss?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Your little friend is about to taken for sure now!" The Dryad had the look of rapture.

The Bard, snickered right back. "How little you understand swordplay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sareth felt her lower lip tremble, but could not speak. Her eyes held captivated by his, just as they had in the crystal ballroom.

Jareth quietly, gracefully removed his leg. He eased his hold on the young Mystic and drew back to sheath his sword. "We best move on, Ryaven. The sun will be going down."

"Yes, Sire." Agreed the younger man rising to his feet.

Jareth placed a hand under the chin of the Mystic, "Surely you didn't expect me to have my wicked way with you here, and now? Did you now?" His voice was filled with mirth.

"When this is all over, I'm going to kill you." She warned sweetly.

Jareth snickered, watching her move away. "Yes, darling, you just may have to."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Dryad threw a rock into the pond and screeched out her frustrations. The snickers and gibes next made were at her expense. She glared at the Bard. "Why did he not take her?"

"Because he is a King, the son of a King. He holds to the old code. This is not a wench, this is the woman-child who bested his Labyrinth." The Bard stated. "Whatever else he may be, Jareth is a King, and knows when to behave as one."

The Dryad picked up the little Goblin that was sneering at her, and he too went into the water, as had the rock she had thrown.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Roxanne and Ryaven had taken the lead, and Jareth walked at Sareth's side.

She watched the pair before them, and spoke to Jareth without looking directly at him. "What was that about back there?"

"What? My demonstration of my prowess?" he teased lightly.

"No, I understand that… we do have a history." She blanched. "No, teaching Ryaven." She placed a hand to his sleeve slowing the pace they followed. "Why did you teach him those steps?"

"He's going to be up against things he's never in his life dreamed were real." Jareth inclined his head, keeping their conversation private. "I'd like him to have a fighting chance."

Sareth stopped walking. "Thank you."

He took her hands into his, "I don't expect anything from you. However, I should like to be…friends." The word came out in a tone he had used once six months ago. In a fit of jealousy against one who cared for Sarah. The word had a sensuality to it, and he could not help wanting to experience.

Sareth looked at the gloved hands holding hers. "You're so different here."

"I'm not your villain, I'm not your enemy." He promised.

She shook her head. "Alright, Jareth. We will try it. Let's be friends."

He turned, slid his hand down her arm and clasped her hand. "Friends."

"Tell me true," she whispered. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad are we looking at?"

"On a scale of one to ten you are look at a hundred," he warned. "What you've read of the Grail Keep is only the tip of that iceberg."

"Shit." She spat.

"My thoughts exactly." Jareth pointed to the pair ahead. "He's got talent, a few more quick lessons and he'll be formidable. What about her? She is really scholarly or just showy?"

"She's smarter than she lets on." Sarah analyzed her friend. "Sometimes she has used her abilities not as wisely as she could have. Moreover, she has a talent for using others weakness' to her advantage. I know, she's done it to me on more than one occasion."

"This time?" Jareth felt a shape sense of protectiveness toward Sareth.

"Not really." The Mystic said with a smirk that mimicked his. "She thinks she did, but I needed to get back to the world of magic. Joining their group gave me my excuse."

"That's my crafty girl." Jareth tightened his fingers over hers. "It's getting dark, we'll have to make camp soon." She nodded as he called up ahead. "Ryaven, you'd best be looking for an encampment. We won't make the castle before sundown."

"I see a spot up ahead, Sire. I was already thinking about getting the women off this path." The Paladin called back.

The spot picked was perfect. It was an opening in a rock wall. Large enough to fit the four of them and a space to make a fire. Ryaven and Jareth gathered wood and kindling before the light was gone. The fire in the niche in the rock wall made the space at lest warm, if not cheery. Roxanne and Sareth had cleared any rock that was not necessary.

"I'll go see if there's anything we can eat." Ryaven offered.

"NO!" shouted the Mystic and Jareth in unison.

Roxanne patted his arm; "We can't eat anything or drink anything we didn't bring in with us."

"Damn," The young man said sitting down on the floor of the little grotto. "I forgot. The Persephone rule, never eat or drink anything you didn't bring." He turned to his lady. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's alright. A little fasting won't hurt me." She comforted him.

Sareth dug into one of the hidden pockets, pulling out four cereal bars. "We won't starve." She passed them out.

Jareth sat down, opening the wrapper and slowly began to nibble. Ryaven followed his lead, also slowly nibbling, knowing the longer he chewed the more filled he would feel. Roxanne ate most of her bar and gave the last bit to Ryaven. Jareth insisted that Sareth eat her entire bar.

"You are going to need as much strength as the boy for what is ahead." He cautioned. He turned his attentions to Roxanne, beginning to quiz her and test her skills on riddles. Sareth sat beside him and listened, preventing herself from just jumping in. Roxanne was going to need to be up to speed, and jumping in would not hone her.

Roxanne had removed the cloak that Sareth had given her. She used it to cover both herself and the Paladin. Jareth removed his, and tucked it around Sareth. Reaching over he asked for her orb. She handed it to him without question. Roxanne and Ryaven closed their eyes and cuddled.

"Fingertips only, Sareth." The man instructed, demonstrating the movements he'd preformed within moments of their first meeting. "Watch me, it's very easy if you know the secrets." He paused and handed the orb back to its owner. "Now you." He watched her stare at the orb, leaned closer and whispered. "You can do this."

Sareth looked into the orb. 'But if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams.' The words shot though her brain like a hot poker. "It's just a crystal," she said. "Nothing more."

Jareth smiled both he and the girl knew it was not true. "Do it, Sareth."

Lifting the orb to the tips of her fingers, she preformed a slow graceful wave motion. Repeatedly until she was confident enough, then she slipped her other hand in and passed the orb over both hands. The movements seemed almost second nature. Jareth slid his hand between hers, over all three hands the orb skidded, and spun. Jareth added his second hand and they began to do movements Sareth had never seen anyone use. Jareth finished the contest, and handed the orb back to its owner.

Placing an arm behind her shoulders, he turned her into his shoulder. "You are a quick study." He praised her.

"I've had a good teacher." She leaned back and looked up into his eyes.

"Good night," he said softly.

"Good night." She closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Ferryman looked over at the Fae. "Were they dead, I'd have been called to haul them away. Go rest, there is little chance of them completing the task now while it is so dark."

Robin nodded, "I shall go rest."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre had seen to it that the little Goblin had been pulled out of the water, not however before he swam around on his back entertaining the crowd. The only one watching who was not entertained was the Dryad. Her face was livid.

"Morea," Cairbre warned her softly. "You really must do something about that temper."

Now the area around the pool of water had nearly as many viewers as there were dancers in the Fairy Ring. Fae creatures of every description were represented within the woods that night. A good many were also making wagers on the outcome of the action in the vision. Few wagers were as excitable as the Dryad.

Her nails digging into the soft flesh of her hands. "He has opportunity after opportunity, and yet he does not take them!" Her gown was showing signs of the stress, and had begun to fray. "It is so obvious he wants her. What is he waiting for, a written invitation?"

"I will repeat this but once. Sarah is not a wench." Cairbre looked back at the pool. "Jareth is not looking for quick gratification."

"She is mortal!" The Dryad fumed. "She is nothing more than a passing fancy. A napkin to wipe his lips with."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth, like most Fae, was an extremely light sleeper. The pair cuddling under the cloak on the other side of the campfire began to wrangle. He smiled to himself upon hearing the soft sounds of the pair. He moved closer to Sareth, smiling as she nestled in to his form. He had not expected her to be so willing to try friendship. Her display of girlish admiration when he had finished the demonstration with Ryaven had not only surprised him, but it had given him hope. Perhaps the allure that had drawn them together in the first place was not dead. Perhaps, like the pretty girl, they but slept. He had time, more than enough. It would cost him so little in truth to be patient and allow the girl to get to know him. Not the way he was in the Goblin Kingdom, or the way she had seen him. He heard the soft moans and sighs from the other couple. Looking up toward the ceiling of the grotto, he was not surprised in the least to find Meep keeping watch. Pressing a gloved finger to his lips, he warned the little Pixie to keep still. Pulling the sleeping Sareth closer, he returned to his restive state.

The early morning sky began to show signs of getting light. Jareth felt Sareth beginning to awake; he pulled her closer, whispered in her ear. "Not just yet, I'm having a wonderful dream."

Turning slightly Sareth looked up into his face, she could see he was fully awake and had been for some time. "You're not fooling me, Goblin King." She pulled away and rolled out from under the cloak. Stretching as she stood she was aware of his gaze on her.

Roxanne stirred, "What time is it?"

"Dawn." Jareth replied, "Sleep well?"

The redhead blushed, "Yes, thank you."

Ryaven opened his eyes, "Ladies if you will for give me, nature calls." He stiffly got to his feet and wandered out of the niche in the rock wall.

"I'll go to." Jareth rose with movements more agile.

Sareth started to snicker. "Remember when we were in fifth grade and we had to go on that camping trip with the girl scouts?"

Roxanne thought back. "You mean Becky not knowing the second tree to the right rule?" she too began to laugh. "Remember her face when she found out there was no plumbing in the cabin."

Both girls were giggling loudly when the men returned. Arm in arm they matched out past them and went happily off. They were still laughing upon their return. Sareth handed a cereal bar to each.

"How far now to the Keep do you think?" she asked Jareth.

"We will arrive by midday." He said with authority. He looked at Ryaven. "You have good instincts, use them."

Roxanne frowned. "You sound like you're not coming with us.

"Oh I'll be there, but it's your quest, not mine. I am but an observer. Unless things get really out of hand." Jareth said, his manner was calm.

"What are we likely to come up against?" Sareth asked. "I know you know more about the Keep then what is written."

Roxanne and Ryaven exchanged a confused glance.

"It changes every time." Jareth said. "Could be anything. It is important that you work as a team, use each other's strengths. Back each other up! Ryaven your skill as a swordsman is going to be tested. This is live steel, and the opponent will be looking to slice you to ribbons. Roxanne, your wit is going to be tested. You have a good quick mind, and you have a storehouse of stories up in that pretty head. Keep calm and just think, do not rush if you do not have to." He turned to look at the Mystic, held out a hand to her and drew her near. "Keep your temper, and don't show off."

Sareth nodded.

Ryaven led the way, this time Jareth kept him company and they talked quietly as they progressed toward the Keep.

Roxanne looked at the Keep it was in ruins. "We have to go in there? What if it falls on our heads."

Sareth looked at her, "What are you talking about fall on our heads?" She looked up and saw a fortress that looked as if it were built yesterday.

"It's falling apart." Roxanne said in disgust.

"Jareth!" Sareth paused, looking upward. "Is there a glamour at work here? Roxanne sees a building ready to fall on our heads, and I see a mighty fortress."

Jareth motioned the girls to where he and the Paladin stood. "Clasp hands, form a circle. Sareth you are going to have to use an incantation. Keep it simple."

Once the three joined hands, the Mystic said. "Reveal." She looked at Jareth. "Simple enough for you?"

He snickered.

Roxanne gasped. "That's not what I saw before." She looked at Sareth. "You're using real magic."

"Of course she is." Jareth said factually. "What did you expect?"

The drawbridge was down, and looked as if it had been for years. There were no guards, no lackeys, and no stable hands. No sounds, on movement, just the stone walls.

"I'd give my eye teeth for a crow right now." Roxanne said as they headed for the main hall entrance.

"Remember, don't eat or drink a thing!" Sareth said.

Ryaven drew his sword, "I enter a boy, I'll exit a man." He said more to himself than anyone else. He pressed a hand to the great door and it opened.

The hall was musty; it had been years since anyone had visited. Armor strewn about the floor, had it not been for a bone sticking out of one of the suits of armor it would have looked funny.

Roxanne looked down at the metal and bones. "One of the seekers?" She asked anyone who cared to answer.

"Ignore it." Sareth advised. "We've got bigger fish to fry."

The grand entry gave way to a passage, on one side of the passage was a great feasting table. Everything on the table looked as if it had been set out only moments before. Ryaven frowned, "Do they have to use the things we love most?"

"If they didn't, it wouldn't be much of a temptation." Sareth warned. "Ignore it."

They crossed the hall and entered the chamber opposite. The walls were covered in great mirrors. The room was blinding with the light reflected in the mirrors. "We must be getting close now." Ryaven said, holding a hand to shield his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin stood on the pier, a tremor in the fabric of magic told him the trio was in the Keep. "They have arrived." He smiled at the Ferryman. Moving to the edge of the pier, he held a hand over the smooth surface of the water. "Show me the Keep!" he ordered. Now that the mortals had entered the Keep, he was free to watch their progress.

He snickered as he saw them walking though the hall with the mirrors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clouds darkened the sky and the light in the hall faded. Sareth lowered her hand from her face. "Oh that can't be good."

Roxanne turned. "Did you hear something?" She looked around the hall. "Like a scraping sound… metal on stone…."

Ryaven pointed to the door they had just entered. The suits of armor and the bones within them were rising to do battle. "It begins." He cried out as one suit came rushing in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin watched like a child watching a Saturday matinee. He had seen other mortals over the century's fight the dead knights. He had seen other's end up joining the dead knights. If it happened to this young Paladin, thought it would of course spoil his plan, it would still be entertaining. It would be a pity if he lost the Paladin and the two girls. Nevertheless, what had to be had to be. He laughed as the young Paladin took on two more of the dead knights.

Sareth turned, looked at the mirrors and gasped. In each of the frames was the image of the man laughing as he watched Ryaven fight for his life. She grabbed Roxanne's arm. "Smash the mirrors!"

"What?!" The redhead did not see anything in them. "Why?"

"Just do it," the frantic mystic ordered. Sareth saw Jareth watching, and she wondered how bad things had to get before he would jump in. As she grabbed a chair and tossed it into the first mirror, Jareth entered the room, but stayed back. Sareth understood. "Get every last one of them, Roxanne!"

The chairs hurled by the girls smashed mirrors. Sareth stood before the last mirror. The man watching glared at her. "Don't you dare!" He snarled.

"Piss off." She tossed the chair.

Jareth drew his sword. "Roxanne, Sareth! Arm yourselves and be careful!" He joined Ryaven in doing battle with the dead.

Each girl took hold of a standing candle opera. Both welded them like quarter staffs at the armor headed toward them.

"Ryaven, you have to get to the chamber a the end there." Jareth instructed. "Go now, we'll hold them off."

Robin waved his hand again, this time a new chamber showed in the waves. He watched as the young man came in.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. The voice was deep, rich and commanding. Yet, it was sad, and filled with unspeakable pain.

Ryaven bowed. "I am the Paladin Ryaven."

"What seek ye?"

"I come to seek the Goblet of Arthur." He answered, remembering to say just the answer, and nothing more.

"**_What is the secret of the Grail? Who does it serve?_**" The voice became urgent.

Robin smiled, "Give the answer boy," he coaxed knowing the boy could neither see nor hear him in the mirror. Only a Magic user could ascertain his presence. "Answer."

Ryaven felt something, something important. He felt the presence of the King. Reverently he went down on his knee. "You, my lord. The Grail severs you, and you alone."

"**_Who am I?_**" The sadness filled the room.

The Paladin looked up a faint glow had begun to form "You are my lord and my king. You are Arthur the Red Dragon of Britain."

The glow formed a man, "**_Have you found the secret that I have lost?"_**

The Paladin stood moving closer, "Yes, Sire. You and the land are one."

Robin sneered in his hiding place in the mirror.

In the outer chamber, Jareth and the two girls were not nearing the entrance of the Grail Chamber. "We've got to give him time!" Jareth cried out. He and the girls spilled into the grail chamber followed by dead warriors.

A wooden cask opened, revealing the goblet. Ryaven moved closer.

"Bring it here to me, boy!" Robin's image no longer hidden by glamour, his hands reached out of the mirror. "I shall give you all you desire! You has have armies to lead and you will know power!"

Ryaven heard the words.

"No." Screamed Roxanne, for she heard them too.

"Don't listen to him, he lies." Sareth slashed at the dead armor coming toward her. "He's a phony, a sham, he can give you nothing."

"I shall shower you will power, women, more beautiful then the one you've had shall fall at your feet begging your favor." Robin offered.

Jareth kept silent, Robin had not noticed him, and he saw no reason to change that.

"Don't Ryaven, please! Don't listen to him!" Roxanne begged her Paladin.

The Paladin turned his head only a fraction; he gazed over at the glow. The man in the glow kept silent. His eyes pained, and his sprit downcast. Slowly Ryaven's hands closed the cask and raised it off the stand. He moved toward the direction of the mirror.

"That's right boy, hand it over." Robin laughed.

Within steps of the mirror he stopped and turned. "Arthur!" he tossed the cask toward the glow. Hands reached out and caught the cask. In a twinkling, the dead armor fell to the floor. The man in the glow looked at peace, and vanished.

Robin screamed obscenities and threats.

Ryaven looked at the mirror and smiled. "The Goblet belongs to the Once and Future King. Not to you. I've returned the Goblet to it's rightful owner, and have therefore completed my quest!"

Roxanne, no longer besieged by dead armor, ran to his side. "My hero!"

Robin laughed, a maniacal sound coming from the mirror. "Fools! You think you have bested me? All you have done is sealed your fates. There is no way off that rock save for magic. I would have given you the world. Now your world is a dying island and you have no food or water." He looked at Sareth. "Perhaps if the pretty child begs, I will give you some aid. Would you like to come home, little one?"

Sareth looked up at the mirror, "Go suck a lemon." She picked up a chair and flung it into the mirror. As it shattered, she smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Jareth approached the trio. "Well done." He looked at the young man and winked. "I never for a moment doubted you."

Ryaven was trembling. "Did I just really toss the grail to Arthur?"

"Yes, yes you did." Jareth answered. "A bit of fast thinking that was. Something Robin would never credit a mortal with… moral fiber."

"It seemed the logical thing to do." Ryaven looked about the room, there were now suits of armor lying about. One by one, they began to disappear. "What's going on?"

Roxanne looked also. The clouds began to part; sunlight made the room light again. An enormous and elaborate stain glass window on one wall flooded the room with color. "Its beautiful." Roxanne commented as she looked around the chamber.

Sareth heard a sound, something that had been missing from the time they had stepped on the rocky shore. "Listen…" both her companions looked at her then closed their eyes. "Birds…I hear birdsong." Sareth ran toward an open window, and gazed out.

Jareth followed and stood behind the trio as they watched the land come back to life. "You broke the curse." He stated quietly.

Ryaven turned to him, "How?"

"You selected …wisely." Jareth placed a gloved hand to the younger man's shoulder. "You gave the cup to the image of Arthur, who promised you nothing, rather than to Robin who made empty promises."

A look of pride flashed for an instant then fell away from the young man's face. "But now we're stuck here." He pointed to the broken mirror. "He said it would take magic to get us off this island…I don't think Sareth is nearly strong enough to manage that."

Jareth placed a hand under the chin of the little Mystic. "You would be surprised at what Sareth can accomplish, wouldn't they, my dear." Jareth looked at Ryaven, "however, we don't have to count on her magic alone. We have mine." He drew a crystal from the air, amid gasps of wonder.

"How did you do that?" Roxanne asked.

"Magic." Sareth said looking into the crystal that was being twisted and turned.

Roxanne whispered. "So you can do magic like Sareth?"

"Oh no," Sareth said with a mild smile. "He's much better at it than I am. Then again, he's had eons to prefect it, haven't you?"

Jareth smirked at her; "Practice makes perfect, pet."

"What do you mean eons?" Ryaven mesmerized by the grace with which the crystal was manipulated asked.

"Oh Sareth is just referring to the fact that I'm a Fae King, from a Fae Kingdom, and an immortal." Jareth sounded bored. He looked at the Sareth. "It's a crystal."

She took it from his hands, mimicking his motions with her own grace. "Nothing more."

Roxanne was beginning to see, "You said you spent thirteen hours in a Fae Kingdom. Are you telling me it was his?" her voice went up a few octaves.

"yep." Sareth passed the crystal back.

"You're a Fairy?" Ryaven's voice was offensive.

Jareth had spent enough time in the world of man to understand the boy's aversion. "Yes and no."

"Which?" The Paladin was now leaning on the wall.

Jareth looked at Roxanne, "A little help, scholar!"

She took a deep breath, "He's not a Fairy…he's a Fae. That's the ruling class, remember. Think back to the game book for Conquest. It's all laid out there, in black and white." She looked at Jareth with admiration. "Right out in the open!"

"Bright girl you have there, Paladin!" the Fae King praised.

Roxanne looked at the broken mirror, and then back at Jareth. "You stayed out of the line of vision on purpose. You didn't want Robin Zaker knowing you were here, helping us."

"Good girl!" Jareth crowed. "Very observant!"

Ryaven began to think, "You want Robin to think we're trapped here."

"Yes, my boy, I do. It will buy us some time." Jareth began to walk away from the window.

"Time for what?" Ryaven followed him.

"For me to train you!" Jareth pulled his sword from its sheath.

Ryaven blinked. "Train me? What for we completed our quest."

Jareth raised his free gloved hand, "Just one aspect, Paladin. Robin sent you hear, and most likely has been following and watching. He's such a voyeur. So he's not aware that while he's been here, I shut down his operations in the Complex. I rescued all the teams in intended to become meals for his pets. I had our people pull out, and a back up team of Hobgoblins are standing by."

"That bastard was going to feed some of our club members to his pets? I'm not even sure I want to know what king of pets that sicko keeps." Ryaven roared.

"We best get started, I don't think Sareth has an endless supply of these God awful cereal bars." Jareth smiled.

Sareth frowned, "You don't like them?"

"They taste like cardboard." The Fae sneered.

"**_You_** didn't have to eat them." The girl sneered back.

Ryaven ignored the girls and pulled his sword from its sheath. "I'll be happy to learn anything you think I should know, Sire. Your lessons saved my life, and I am grateful."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin smashed his fist on the post of the mooring. He screamed in anger. The grail was lost to him; it now rested with its rightful owner thanks to the stupid boy. Composing himself, he turned to the Ferryman. "They can not last long, when they die, take their souls to hell." He moved away. "Except for the Mystic, bring her to me! She has a date with the Minotaur."

The Ferryman gazed over to the isle. "But master, they are not dying." He looked back to find he was alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Bard sat by the pond, watching and jotting down notes on parchment. A water sprite looked over his shoulder, reading as he wrote. "Do you like?" he asked the pretty creature.

"Yes, very much so." Her voice was soft and pleasing.

"Come, sit with me." He invited smoothly. He held a hand out to the pretty creature. "Who are you, sweet child?"

"I am called Solea, Bard." She arranged her gown as she seated herself beside the man. "I don't wish to disturb your writing, I'm very fond of your tales."

"Are you familiar with my written history of the Goblin King?" He asked taking another glance at the pond.

"Indeed." She looked down as well. "What have I missed?" her voice was as soothing as a brook over stones.

Cairbre handed her a finished scroll, and continued to make notes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxanne slipped an arm though Sareth's, "Why don't we explore?" She suggested. "They are never going to miss us."

"Boys and their shape toys," Sareth agreed.

"I'll bet there's a library somewhere here." Roxanne murmured.

The Keep had taken on a different look now that it was free of the cures. The dark walls didn't seem nearly as dark, nor nearly as foreboding. There was light spilling into all the halls and the air was fresher. Signs of life from outside began to filter inside. The birds sung, the bees buzzed and the wind rustled leaves on trees now. The stone tiles on the floor were clean and years of dust and grime had vanished.

The pair found their way along a long hall to a room that had shelves upon shelves of books. Sareth watched the frustration on the other girl's face. Every single volume had been written in Fae Script. Sareth patted her shoulders and told her to stay put. Wandering back down the hall, she found Jareth watching while Ryaven praticed.

Jareth looked down at her, then back to the lad. "Again." He ordered. "What do you want, Sareth?"

"To barter." She stated in a voice for the Goblin King's ears alone.

"What is it you want?"

"There is a library here, and the scholar may find information of use. However it's all in Fae Script." She kept her voice still, not wishing to throw off the man's practice.

"I see." Jareth said.

"I want you to giver her the ability to read Fae Script." She said.

Jareth turned. "Do you, now?" he looked like a cat being offered a saucer of cream. "And what are you willing to barter?"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Reading Fae Script is a very large request… so what I get in return must be as valuable." He said with poignancy.

"Agreed." Sareth waited.

"I will grant your request, in return you will…" He smiled. "Give me the ring you've hidden in your sleeve."

"The ring?" It was too easy. "You want the ring?"

"Yes," he held out his hand. He watched as she slipped her hand into her sleeve, past the book, and then clutched the ring with the crystal orb imbedded in its center. Pulling it out she placed it in his hand. His fingers closed quickly trapping hers. The ring was held tight between their joined hands. He closed his eyes, when he opened them, he released her fingers. "She can read the words now." He slid the ring over his pinkie finger, turned and barked an order to Ryaven.

Sareth knew she'd been dismissed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morea was sulking but gazed at the pool, "What would he want a costume ring for?"

Cairbre and Solea looked her direction, they were discussing one earlier passage of the Bards scroll.

"Why do you think its costume jewelry?" Challenged the Water-Sprite.

The Bard nodded, "One should never take anything for granted."

"Why ask for her ring at all? He could have demanded a kiss and sealed her." Morea was having difficulty, the boy King was not behaving as she'd expected him to at all.

Solea giggled, "And end the game so soon?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sareth returned to the room where she had left the scholar. Roxanne was pouring over volume after volume. The look on her face was reward enough for Sareth. "Find anything you can use?"

Roxanne looked up, tears in her eyes. "How, how did you do this?"

"I bartered with Jareth." Sareth said calmly.

Guilt, and Sareth, and guilt associated with Sareth were becoming common. "Dear God, what did you have to give him?"

"He wanted the ring that goes to my jewelry." Sareth said as if it were of no concern. "A small price to pay for you being able to read Fae Script."

"Sareth, I should have been the one to barter with him." Roxanne closed a book.

"What's said is said." Sareth tapped a book. "And I've got a little more…pull with the good Goblin King." She smiled crookedly. "We've got a history."

"So I gathered." Roxanne frowned. "Just how did you meet him?"

"Jareth?" Sareth blanched, "I wished my brother away."

"You what?" Roxanne lost her balance and her knees when out. She sat quickly in the chair behind her. "Run that by me again." She was looking at her friend, as if she'd never seen her before. "You're going to stand there and tell me that you…Miss Goody Two Shoes, wished your baby brother away?"

"Yeah, something like that." Sareth took a seat.

"So is my reading the first thing you've battered?" Roxanne was now interested.

Sareth shook her head, "No, he saved me from falling, and I jumped down his throat with all my questions and he reminded me its buy or barter in the game, and He is The Grand Master you know."

"What did he want the last time?"

Sareth blushed. "He wanted me to be nice to him."

"That doesn't seem like much of a barter." Roxanne thought aloud.

"It's monumental," Sareth groaned. "You see, we didn't leave things on the best of terms."

"But he called you his lady." Roxanne narrowed her eyes on her friend.

"Yeah, about that…" Sareth began to fidget.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

Robin transported himself to the portal that would give him passage back into the world of man. He was certain that the High Court was still unaware of his actions. None of them had come to prevent him from going forth. He lamented the loss of the Arthurian Goblet. It would have been a fitting trophy. Once restored any actions he took would be mote. Now he had to find another way to take back what was his by birth. His Fae heritage, and the kingdom he'd so far been denied.

He cast an eye back, knowing the isle of the Grail Keep would most likely be the death of the mortals. Too bad, he could have had such fun playing with the trio in his complex. Still he had the demise of the little mystic to look forward to. She was still too new to magic to be of any threat to him, and her innocent state was like a beacon. He was going to enjoy watching the flesh torn from her by the Minotaur. Her screams would be music in his ears.

Stepping though the portal into his inner sanctum, he was acutely cognizant of the absence of movement. Darkness filled his eyes; he stalked to the balcony. The lobby was deserted. Looking at the clock he could see it was still well before Midnight. There should be frantic mortals trying to locate missing teams. More importantly, where were his security guards?

Robin opened the intercom, "Thomason, where the hell is everyone?" He waited, after five minuets went by, with no response. He opened the intercom one more time. "Anybody!" Nothing. He slammed his fist on the desk. He moved out of his private offices expecting to find his staff. The entire lobby was empty, completely empty. Rage raced in his veins. He was seeing red by the time he reached the computer bank and keyed in his private code. He felt the strangled roar long before it escaped his mouth.

"SARAH WILLIAMS! I shall eat your heart before your very eyes!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sareth, about to explain her dysfunctional relationship, shuddered, turned pale and panicked. Roxanne followed her as the Mystic fled the library and ran straight for Jareth. She had not spoken, nor did it seem that she was able to utter a single sound. The look in her eyes told Roxanne something was very wrong. No matter what Sareth said, Roxanne knew that it was the handsome King her friend was draw towards. He had also heard the scream and threat and was coming to find her. She went to his open arms and began to sob. He held her quietly, letting her ride the wave of terror. Finally, she drew a ragged breath and looked up at him. "I've never felt such…hate before."

A gloved hand cupped her chin. "I know. I heard him as well." He looked at the young Paladin. "We must return, do you think you can remember all that I've taught you?" The Paladin nodded somberly. Jareth looked at the Scholar. "The gift of being able to read the Fae tongue will remain with you for now. It may come in handing in the complex."

Roxanne looked at Jareth; "Do we have to return there? Can you not materialize anywhere you want to?"

"I can, you can not. You are mortal, and must therefore return to the place from which you embarked. We will have to traverse the complex. This time, I will be with you and able to help. I do not have to **_observe_** any longer as you have completed your task. Now I can act as a member of the team." He looked down at Sareth. "I will never allow him to carry out his threats."

Sareth pulled her self together, nodding. "I'm alright now, thank you, Sire."

He whispered in her ear, "Any time, Baby." Knowing it would light fires.

Her head shot up and she snarled. "I told you not to call me that!"

He winked. "Keep that fire going!" he looked up and called out. "Meep, we're going to the portal. We'll meet you there!"

"I'm ahead of you." A voice called back.

Sareth's eyes shifted round the room. "Who was that?"

"Meep." Jareth said. "The nicest, little Pixie…has some delusion about you, he thinks you're his girl." He looked at the Triad team. "Everyone have what they came with? There will be no return trips." He warned. "Good, join hands. Sareth you take mine, then Ryaven…that's right, boy, girl, boy girl. And away we go." He closed his eyes and the room faded away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Ferryman felt the rift; he looked at the island. Saw the life returning to it and frowned. "Master Zaker is not going to like this." He tossed his oar down in fury. "Them souls escaped me and the girl… who could be helping them?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre applauded and tossed a scroll aside. "That will make a fine tale when I punch it up with details." He turned to his pretty companion. "Solea, did you enjoy that performance?"

"I did!" she beamed. "Such a joy to see first hand the tale as it unfolds."

"Aye, it is." Cairbre motioned the Faun carrying goblets of mead over. "Will you join me, good lady?"

"A pleasure." Her hands accepted the goblet with graceful sweeping moves. "To what should we toast?"

"To the Goblin King's stupidity!" Morea huffed as she sipped her brew.

"To Justice," the Nymphs sitting by the pool cried out.

"To the Adventure of a Quest!" the Wood Elf clan cried out.

Cairbre looked down, at his foot was the goblin Morea had tossed so heartlessly into the pond. "What say you, little friend, or is that fiend?"

"To games and our king who plays them best of all!" the wild-eyed creature went running into the pond before Morea could toss him in again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin stilled his raging anger, quieting his temper. He felt for the threads, the connections betwixt him and the creatures he had collected. Finding them as he had left them, he drew a relieved breath. His pets were still here, and the possibility of their use remained.

Turning, he exited the deserted lobby returning to the comfort of his inner sanctum. Someone had to pay for this, and the only mortals he could get hold of quickly were the three still sitting on the Wastelands Island. It would be a simple matter for the Ferryman to capture them. They were after all only silly children.

Robin stood before the dark mirror on the floor at the far end of his private space. The mirror remained dark, and lifeless. Only when he communicated thorough it did it come to life. "Show me the Ferryman of the Wastelands." He commanded harshly.

The Mirror fogged, then cleared, The Ferryman looked uncomfortable. He knelt and lowered his eyes. "Master Robin, what is thy will?"

"Send an escort to the island, I want those mortals now." Robin raised his hand to end the communication.

"That is not possible." The Ferryman had looked up with vacant eyes. "The mortals have left the island, Master."

Robin lowered his hand, balling the fist. "How?"

"I do not know, Master." The Ferryman frowned, "But even now, the isle comes back to life." He pointed off in the distance. "Are you sure these are but ordinary mortals you are dealing with?"

Robin staggered back. "Where could they have gone? They are but children, with perhaps the exception of the mystic. There is power there, I can feel it."

"If they are human, they surely must come back the way they came," the Ferryman spoke cautiously. He did not wish to be on the wrong side of the Fae's anger.

Robin considered the information. "True," he pulled thoughtfully on his chin. "Perhaps I should prepare them a well deserved welcome. You may have passengers yet." He walked away; the mirror fogged and went dark again.

He strolled to his desk, to the master console for the complex. "The door you left by is the one you'll return to. Let us see if I can give you a warm welcome." He keyed in the information he desired a twisted smile curled his lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and the Triad stood at the portal, or rather beneath it where they had landed. Ryaven frowned. "How do you expect us to get up that chute?"

"Meep? Did you get the carpet?" Jareth called out.

"Ahead of you boss." The carpet came flying down being steered by a Pixie with an impish grin.

Sareth laughed, "Meep, I take it?"

Jareth slid a hand over her shoulder. "That's right," he called over to the little creature doing some fancy carpet driving stunts. "You got a license to fly those things?"

Meep, who had even supplied his own chauffeurs cap, brought the carpet within inches of the ground. He smiled a winning smile. "Yes, my license is currant. Never know when one will need to use it." He turned his big almond eyes to Sareth. "My Lady."

Jareth was motioning Ryaven and Roxanne to step up, "Stop flirting with my girl." He warned the Pixie.

Meep rolled his eyes, but kept smiling at the Mystic.

Jareth placed his hand to the waist of the girl. "Up we go, Sareth." He stepped up beside her. "Anytime you're ready, Meep." The carpet rose slowly, coming nearer the opening. "Everybody kneel." Jareth commanded as they drew near the open end of the chute that was the portal. "Heads down," He cautioned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre watched as the audience who had gathered round the pool now applauded loudly. He was amused by the display playing out in the water also. He looked over to his companion. "Solea, could you hand me another scroll, please?" He kept making notes.

Solea noticed the grim continence of Morea. "She's not happy with any of this." The Water Sprite warned the Bard as she passed him a fresh parchment scroll.

One look at the Dryad was enough to make even the seasoned Bard nervous. "A word with you, Morea." He moved toward the female. "You should not bet if you can not afford to lose." He warned.

Morea turned on him with angry eyes. "I can more than cover the wagers, Bard."

Cairbre spread his hands. "Then what is the meaning of this attitude?" Without speaking, she stalked off to sulk at the far end of the pool. Cairbre returned to his seat, "I wish I knew what her problem was."

The little Goblin tugged at the man's robe. "I know, I know." His eager voice sounded comical.

Cairbre looked down. "You know what?"

"Tree girl not happy because King Jareth treats the mortal better than he treated her. She makes overtures, King tells her he not looking to get splinters." The Goblin snickered wickedly. "Tells her his twigs and berries not for the likes of her."

Cairbre covered his mouth before he could sputter out the laugh he was trying to choke back. Solea was not so lucky, the Goblin had caught her with a mouthful of mead, it went spraying everything within a few feet of the Water Sprite.

No one dared to look in the direction of the Dryad.

Six little Goblins picked up the tattletale and tossed his mead soaked self back into the pond. They snickered and cackled, and joined him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryaven spoke quietly. "Sire, is there anyway for you to…become invisible?"

Jareth frowned, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking, it might not do for Zaker to know you are one of us… just yet." Ryaven said measuring out his words. "The element of surprise, Sire?"

"Slow our accent," Jareth said to the Pixie. "What you say, it has merit." Jareth addressed the young Paladin. "So far, Zaker is not expecting me, or any other Fae to interfere with his plans. I can do as you suggest, however I'd prefer to have some way of communicating with one or all of you, without Zaker's knowledge. Just in case we get separated."

Roxanne reached froward. "The amulets! The amulets Sareth gave us! Can you use them somehow?"

Jareth nodded. "Hand them over for a moment." He took all three and closed his eyes. His hands glowed in the dim light of the chute, and there was a strange humming noise. Jareth opened his eyes, "Good thinking Lady Roxanne, each already has your own imprint on it as you've worn it though the quest. Now, wearing this you will each be able to hear me, and speak to me with telepathy." He handed the amulets back, one by one.

Sareth looked at the Goblin King. "Just don't misuse that little invisibility act of yours."

Jareth tapped her nose with his index finger. "I would only do that on my own turf."

The entrance of the portal chute was coming near. "Hands inside the ride." Teased Meep. "We'll be coming into the station now. We hope you enjoyed your ride, and will be coming back soon."

Jareth winked at the Mystic and vanished from sight. Only his hand on her wrist told her he was still there.

"Now that's what I call stealth!" Ryaven gloated.

"Be ready, he's already learned I've freed the slaves." Jareth whispered.

"Lincoln freed the slaves." Ryaven corrected. "You freed the meals."

"Picky, picky, picky."

Sareth felt her pulse react to the grip on her wrist. 'Be careful.' She warned.

'You too, baby.' He replied.

"Don't call me that!" she said aloud.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Jareth ordered Meep to deposit them; the chute became a large passage, with a level floor. Meep being a creature of the fabric of magic was able to navigate though it and take the carpet to safekeeping. The Triad watched as the little Pixie vanished.

'Go back though the secret passage.' The King directed in their minds at one time.

'I'll be right behind you.'

Ryaven drew his weapon. "For honor," he stated, as he placed his hand before the young women.

"For truth." Roxanne placed her hand over his.

"For…." Sareth's hand went on next.

'For the preservation of Magic.' Said the voice of the King as his hand caressed the smaller one under it.

Sareth nodded, and kept her silence.

Ryaven took the lead; he found the latch to open the bookshelf from this side. It swung open into the room with a sound like metal scrapping metal. "I don't recall it being this loud." He said to his companions.

The interior of the guildhall had not changed. Sareth was struck by the strong and sinister vibe. Ryaven joked about signing the logbook, and Sareth pulled him back. Roxanne looked at the charred mark, and shuddered.

"Sareth is right, this place is cursed! Let's get out of here." She said aloud. 'Sire, that char mark. What is or what was it?' Her mind called to Jareth.

'Someone was trying to warn anyone coming in here. Their heroism cost them their life.' Came the voice's answer.

Ryaven sniffed, "Do you smell fire?" he turned the wall they had passed though, and all the books on that self burst into flame. Linking his arms though his companions; he ushered them unceremoniously out the door. Within seconds, the entire façade was a blazing inferno. Ryaven did not looked at the young women, "Are you two alright?"

Sareth closed her eyes, 'Jareth?'

'Here,' he said calmly. 'I'm here.'

The Guildhall was gone, and the only way out seemed to be the way they had entered the chamber in the first place. Ryaven pointed to the entryway. "I thought you said we can't go out that way. Yet I don't' see any other way out of here, and we can't go back in the guildhall so the hidden panel is out. Besides it does not lead anywhere we want to be."

Roxanne held up her hand, "That's only if we followed the original game plan. WE changed things. You changed things when you tossed the cup to Arthur."

"She's right. So very right, how bright for a human female." A voice said on the intercom. "Welcome back Team Triad."

"Robin Zaker." Sareth said before she could stop herself.

"That's right pretty child." The voice laughed. "How nice of you to recognize me."

Ryaven would have liked to place himself between the girls and the voice, however the voice seemed to come from all around the room. "What do you want Zaker?" He demanded.

"Why, how bravely said, toy knight. I'm very impressed." The sarcasm poured from the voice like blood from a wound. "I had not expected any of the teams who played here tonight to be so skilled… none should have been able to get past level two. Yet you not only get to three but best even me." There was the sound of maniacal laughter. "Had I not been so impressed by your abilities I would never have shirked my duties here. I would have been here to prevent the … situation here from getting out of control. My control that is. Thanks to you, I have lost the Goblet of Arthur, and some prisoners I was going to…entertain my pets with. Now… tell me Paladin, do you think that fair?"

"I am not impressed by your claims," Ryaven spat. "You had no true claim on the cup! Only the once and future King does. AS to your plans to feed our comrades to your pets, I can only express my joy at your plan being thwarted."

"Spoken like a toy Knight." Robin sneered. "Don't let your triumphs over me go to your head boy!"

"What do you intend to do with us?" Ryaven demanded to know.

"You came here tonight to play a game," Robin snarled like a mad dog. "So let us play out the game. You have four more layers of levels to journey through. If you make it to the end, you win… and I will allow you to leave. If not, there will be three less teens at your next high school function." He laughed again. "The next four levels will be much more difficult I fear. You can forfeit now, and save us the trouble. I will make your end a merciful one."

"Bull shit!" Sareth said, her voice and tone were neither quiet nor respectful. "Is that what you said to the poor soul who's char was left by the logbook?"

"Ah, the little green asp has a tongue." The voice turned cold. "I have such lovely plans for you, my dear."

"Right, you're going to offer me my dreams… and shower me with all kinds of unwanted gifts…" Sareth began sounding bored.

"Far from it Sarah Williams. I intend to eat your still beating heart." The voice was like stone, and twice as cold.

"I beg your pardon." Sareth blinked.

"I intend to offer you your worst nightmares! Because of you, wretched girl, I was distracted from my intended plans. Because of you, I was not here to confuse and confound the teams I had trapped. They were released by the officers of your…society." Rage registered in the voice, "Because of you Sarah Williams I lost my chance at gaining the Cup of Arthur! I could have restored my position and taken my rightful place on a throne! So because of you these other two will suffer my wrath before I rip your heart out and devour it!"

Sareth did not react the way Robin had expected. She did not cower, nor did she fret. She stood there, listening and then laughed. "Well gee, Robin, what did you expect?" She placed her hands on the hips of the rich green surcoat. "I've taken on bigger and better than you, you hack!"

"What did you call me?" his voice faltered.

"A hack, a two bit, cheap imitation of an author. Who for years has been steeling ideas from the greatest writers of all time and reworking them to make them look original!" Sareth challenged.

Robin's image appeared in a glow where the guildhall had stood. "You dare call me a hack you silly mortal child? What do you know of greatness?"

"I know that you're a fake." She smiled sweetly. "And a dirty old man. Following a girl young enough to be your grand daughter, or is that a great grand daughter?"

"You think age matters to my kind?" her roared.

"No, I think power does. I have it, and you want it." She stated. "You are no match for me!"

'Over the top on that one, weren't you?' a voice buzzed in her ear.

'I had to draw him out!' she defended, knowing Jareth was in her head alone.

'Insulting his age though…'

Robin glared at the girl, "What are you? You seem mortal, and yet there is power in you!"

"Me, I'm just a girl." Sareth claimed happily. "A girl who likes to read, Robin."

Ryaven and Roxanne stood back allowing her to take on the bully. Her goading seemed to be having more influence than anything Ryaven could do. "So you want us to complete this stupid complex… fine…PIECE OF CAKE." She turned and grabbed the arms of her companions. "Open!" She ordered and the entry flew open.

Robin's image faded, he sat down in his throne-like winged back chair, pondering. That mortal was not behaving as a child should…Why was not she terrified, why was she not begging for her life. Where did that power that draped her come from? How the hell did she get the doors to open to her command? Robin frowned deeper. She had called him, the great Robin Zaker a hack!  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sareth pulled her companions down the hall; Ryaven had a grin on his face. "That was telling him!"

"How did you know you could open the doors?" Roxanne asked.

'She didn't.' Jareth's voice rang in everyone's ear. 'I opened the door.'

"Less talk, more walk!" ordered Sareth. "We've got to get to the next level before he figures out he's been had. Once we get to the next chamber he can't do anything but play out the game."

"What do you think he'll throw at us?" Ryaven asked, still snickering at the thought of the Fae writer trying to figure out Sareth's powers.

"Robin Zaker is a megalomaniac. Everything he does comes back to him, and him alone." Sareth stated. "This complex is supposed to be for all role playing games. Yet so much of it goes back to his books." She pointed to an archway. "That's got to lead to the next level he intends us to get to."

'Sareth has a good point. Robin is self-serving and self absorbed. He thinks he was cheated out of power and adulation.' Jareth calmly stated following the trio.

"What was that he said about we prevented him from taking his rightful place and throne?" Ryaven asked keeping his pace a good clip, feeling a sense of urgency to get to the next room.

"He thinks he's supposed to be a king." Sareth looked over her shoulder. "Move it people!" The hall behind them began to fold onto itself. "We have to get in the chamber before the hall collapses!"

Jareth, invisible still moved ahead of them, forcing the door open with magic. 'Hurry Sareth!' he ordered. The trio of gamers moved quickly, Jareth allowed the door to close behind them as they flung themselves into the room. Once the door closed, he let the shield of invisibility drop. "Everyone intact?"

Sareth looked at him; "You dropped your shield!"

"He is going to have to find out I'm here. Now is as good a time as any, Sareth." Jareth helped each of them to their feet. "Look around you, tell me what you see."

"Looks like a ordinary glade to me." Ryaven shrugged. "Not much danger here."

Roxanne shook her head, "Ok Sareth, what is this place? You seem to have a better idea of what he's doing than we do."

"It's from Robin's book Meander's Queen! It's the glade just before the Duke's daughter has to find the pendant of the eclipsed sun." She placed a hand to her forehead, "He's making us play out Meander's Queen!"

"I'm sure he set this up before you called him a hack." Jareth said with a touch of sarcasm.

"He is a hack!" She defended her statements. "I never realized it before, but he is."

Roxanne cautioned. "He's a deranged and dangerous hack."

"Granted." Both Jareth and Ryaven stated in unison. They exchanged a glance and seemed to make a metal pact.

"What do we do now?" Roxanne asked Sareth. "You read the book."

"Read it? Hell, the girl lived it." Jareth stated. "Of all the things he could have drawn from. He has no idea of how well you know every move of Meander's Queen! Oh this is rich!" He was snickering uncontrollably.

"Don't be telling tales, " the girl in the green srucoat warned. "Ok, give me a moment to remember. He's placed us in the glade, and the first clue to the pendant is in a hollow of a tree just north of the Obelisk."

"How do we find North?" Roxanne asked.

Ryaven pulled the loadstone from his vest. "With this."

Jareth moved back. "That's a loadstone!"

Sareth placed herself between the Fae King and the small item in the Paladin's hand. "Loadstones are pure iron ore! They are deadly to Fae."

"But it's so small…" Roxanne said quietly.

Sareth pulled the crystal orb from within her robe. "Shield!" she ordered moving closer to the King. A shield of crystal engulfed them both. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." He looked to Ryaven. "Where did you get **_that_**?"

"In the second chamber of the quest of the game we started." The Paladin looked down at the little item; "Sareth picked it up and gave it to me to carry."

Jareth nodded, "I see. Sareth you turned the toy into the real thing."

"Get outta here." She scoffed.

"It makes perfect sense." He explained.

"But I didn't even try to change that… thing." She scoffed. "Wouldn't that take a lot of concentration? And practice?" She waved her hands, "don't go explaining. Ryaven, use that thing to find north and pocket it. For some reason when it's in your vest it dose not harm Jareth."

"Where did he get the jerkin?" Jareth whispered in Sareth's ear.

"From…" she stopped and gulped. "Me."

Slipping an arm around her shoulder, Jareth chuckled softly. "When we are finished with this game, you and I are going to have a very long discussion about how to use magic correctly."

"You know anything about using it correctly?" she teased.

"Oh I think I could teach you a thing or two." He snapped back.

Ryaven cleared his throat, "Sire, I hate to interrupt you, however…" He held his hand out and the loadstone spun round and then pointed. "That way is north. " He pocketed the stone.

Sareth dropped the crystal shield. "Stay to the path," she cautioned. She looked at the orb before placing it back in her robe.

"You're getting to be very good with that." Jareth said condescendingly. "Care to try something bit more challenging?"

"Remember me, I'm the girl who beat your Labyrinth." She replied one hand to her hip, and lashes fluttering.

The smile that crossed his face did not reach the mismatched eyes. "Yes, indeed." He growled. "Care to take on something even more dangerous?"

Sareth found she could not take her eyes off his. "Perhaps later," she suggested, "We are rather pressed right now, Sire."

He moved closer. "Until later, than."

Ryaven looked at his lady, and shrugged. "Now, Sire!" he called urgently.

Jareth stepped aside allowing the young Mystic to pass by. "After you, my lady."

Sareth did not even pause, but over her shoulder called back. "I'm not your baby, and I'm not your Lady!"

"That's what you think, baby." He said quietly to himself with a smirk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea turned to the Bard. "How could she turn an imitation loadstone to the real thing?"

The Bard was giving that one some thought himself. "I've heard of such things happening. They are very rare."

"I've never heard of any such thing!" Morea stated firmly. "Robin Zaker must have placed real items in with imitations scattered though out his playing field."

A Wood Elf shook his head, "Unlikely. After all he's Fae, iron would be deadly to him."

"Someone else must be influencing portions of the game…" Solea offered.

The Bard nodded. "Perhaps."

The Dryad shook her head. "Who would care? It's a silly complex for human games."

Solea frowned, not liking the attitude of the Dryad. "Human games with a magical element, Morea. In a complex created by a Fallen Fae, a creature of the fabric of magic."

"You don't have to remind me who and what Robin Zaker is!" spat the Dryad.

"Perhaps I do, if you are suggesting he'd place iron anywhere near where he would be." Solea said with her head held proudly. "I may not be a mighty Dryad, like you, but I have studied. I know a Fae of his breed would never place anything with iron where it could harm him! Robin may be many things, but he loves himself too much to endanger himself."

Cairbre nodded, "The Water Sprite is correct. What we have here is an unknown veritable." He bowed his head toward Solea. "Someone is adding their own element to the game for some reason we've yet to learn. How interesting."

"Really?" Morea scoffed. " What Fae would be able to carry out such a feat?"

"Not all creatures who use magic are Fae." Solea reminded the Dryad.

The Bard frowned. "Extraordinary."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Sareth looked around the path. It had to be near here, it had to follow the book. Yet they had been walking for some time, and no sigh of the hollowed out tree could be seen. She paused on the path, Ryaven had placed her in the lead as she'd read the book and would recognize things quicker than he. She placed a hand to her chin and looked around. "We should be near the tree."

"Keep walking." Jareth encouraged. "And remember he's manipulating time and space, even here in the complex. It's falling outside the mundane world."

The Mystic nodded, and moved forward again. "Jareth, how well do you know Robin?"

"Too well," came the reply.

"Please tell me he was never your friend." She called back.

"He was never, **_never_** my friend." Jareth's voice was adamant. "He was furious when the High King awarded the keeping of the Goblin Kingdom to me. He felt it was his by some right."

"Great," Ryaven sighed, "we are dealing with a spoiled sport who can use magic to destroy us."

"Robin prefers to use creatures to magic." Sareth and Jareth said in unison.

She paused on the path. "Get out of my head."

"I wasn't in your head, get out of mine." He snapped back.

Roxanne broke in. "Both you and Sareth have knowledge of Robin. On some level you have formed a mental connection."

Ryaven looked from the King to the Mystic. "Is that possible?"

"You're not dealing with things on the mortal plane… anything is possible." Jareth cautioned.

"And nothing may be as it seems." Sareth finished with a bittersweet smile. She cleared her throat. "Just don't eat any peaches if you see them."

Roxanne shrugged; knowing it was something private between the King and the Mystic, as the King had a guilty grin on his handsome face. "So tell me about this Duke's daughter in the story, Sareth."

"She's a lady of noble birth, and a spirit of fire." Sareth thought back to the passage that was her favorite. "She's promised to a handsome king, but refuses to marry him as long as there's this evil stalking their land."

"And does she marry this King in the end of the tale."

"No," Sareth paused. "She marries instead a knight who aids her in a quest." She turned to Jareth. "She's a lady of noble birth…" He looked at her for an instant and nodded. Sareth took hold of Roxanne's hand. "You need to be in the lead! Not me, I'm a Mystic. I'm not the one who can find the hollow tree, you are."

Jareth urged Ryaven to take his place at her side. "The lady and her Paladin!"

"The story didn't have mystics! You and I are out of place." Sareth commented quietly to the King.

"You and I have our own story." He reminded her. "You were never Meander's Queen, pet." He slid his hand down her arm, an easy gesture, something perfectly normal between friends. His fingers locked with hers.

Sareth looked up at him, and he mouthed the word, 'friends.' She blushed.

"Is that the tree, Sareth?" Roxanne pointed to a dead tree ahead on the path, where a moment ago no tree had been.

"Yep, that's it." Sareth said. "You have to put your hand in and take out the pouch that is in the hole there."

Roxanne frowned, "I'm not sure I like the idea of just reaching in that thing. How do I know it's not a trap?"

"The traps come later," the Mystic promised. "There will be a pouch with the clue and nothing else in the dead tree."

Jareth squeezed the fingers in his. "You really like that book?"

"No, I liked the other one." She admitted. "But Meander's Queen was Robin's favorite. I remember reading an interview he did when it was turned into a play." Sareth snickered. "He was so thrilled about the play, and then devastated when it bombed. My mother got the book and a copy of the script with stage notes from one of the actors in the play. She gave them to me. Sad thing is, it would have made a decent play if Robin had kept his big mouth shut! But he kept thinking it was some kind of Broadway wonder, when it was at best a decent children's play."

"Judgmental?" Asked the King.

"No," Sareth whispered. "Honest. I think Robin sees him self in the role of the knight. He sees himself as a wronged hero. He thinks he's Meander, forced to wander until he can set things to right."

"And the other book," he nudged the sleeve containing the hidden book. "You liked."

"As I recall my own adventures didn't mirror that book exactly either." She teased.

"As I said, we have our own story. We, you and I can not be pigeon holed for anyone." Jareth teased back. "Not even to please the great Robin Zaker."

"How much of what I read influenced the beginning of our… relationship?" Sareth asked quietly.

"Some." He admitted. "To a point." He pulled her arm closer. "It was not your reading specifically. It was what was written, Robin had cast a spell though the book. Robin's spell was as powerful as he could make it."

Sareth could not look toward him. "Were… your feelings…toward me…"

He pulled her back. "I promise you, what I felt, and feel had nothing to do with Robin's spell."

"Sareth, I think I found the pouch!" Roxanne triumphantly cried out. She extracted a leather pouch and Ryaven lowered her off his shoulder. "Should I open it?"

"Yes." Sareth looked from the young woman to the King. "I want to believe you."

"Then do. I give you my oath." He placed her hand over his heart. "What is betwixt us has nothing to do with any spell."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You are welcome."

Ryaven was reading the clue over the shoulder of the Lady, "Sareth, what is the Mage's tower?"

"Read the clue." The Mystic said.

"In the Mage's tower hides the sun." Roxanne frowned. "How could a writer use such poor clues and such lousy writing?"

"He's a hack!" Sareth stated firmly. "The Mage's tower is what is left of an outpost that was used by magic users as a resting place. It will look like a rook chess piece." She faced the tree, on the path. "Ok, that's north, and if I remember my map, the Mage's tower is due east from the tree." She looked at Jareth, "Is he coping any particular Fae Kingdom?"

Jareth shook his head, "He's mixing and matching. And tossing in the world of man to boot."

"Careless bastard." Ryaven muttered.

"Quite." Agreed the Fae King.

Sareth frowned. "Everything is going to be slightly different from the book."

She turned the direction of the tower. "It's about two miles that way. You lead, Roxanne."

"Okay." The redhead took the lead. "Anything we need to look for along the way?"

"Yep, always is. There should be a chest up ahead. It has a body in it… the thing we are looking for is on the body, a pouch with coins and potions." Sareth snickered as the two ahead both shuddered. "Then we should also find a apple of gold, and two scrolls of poetry."

"What do we do with them?" Ryaven asked quietly.

"Divide the booty and keep moving." Jareth stated.

"And the body?" Roxanne was scandalized.

"The body…" Jareth shrugged. "May not even be a real body. If it is, I'll use magic to bury it."

"No." Sareth said with a sad sigh, "The body must remain in the chest."

Ryaven paused. "That's a bit cold isn't it?"

Roxanne saw the chest, "No, that's the way it is, because that's part of the story."

Sareth nodded. "Wait! Don't open the chest!" she ran ahead and grabbed Roxanne's hands. "That bastard switched chests. This one has a lock. If you touch it, poison gas spills out." She knelt down to study the lock. "Can't use magic on this kind either."

"Got a lock pick set on you, baby?" Jareth growled in her ear as he bent down to look.

"Don't call me that!" she growled as she pulled the lock pick set from a pocket in her robe. "Ok the lock itself tells us what pick we need… that Bastard! He didn't give me the pick I need."

Jareth knelt down at her side, "May I?" he took the set from her hands, picked two picks and placed them together side by side. "Try that, baby."

The green eyes were smoldering, "This had better work, or you're going to have a dead Mystic on your hands Fae King."

"Sareth, do you really think I'd take a chance with you?" He teased. "I've got no reason to wish you harm… I'm not the villain here." He motioned her to try the two picks.

She was surprised when they fit side by side in the lock. "That's not in the book." She said as the lock sprung and the lid flew open. She moved back as the body was face up. "Oh gag me! That stinks…. Roxanne, I am sorry, you have to search the body for the items…" she got out of the way of the redhead. Crooking a finger, she called the King to her side. "You want to explain how a King knows how to use a thief's tools?"

"Just something I picked up." He teased.

"Yeah, right… and I'm Lady Godiva." Sareth quipped looking toward Roxanne's investigation of the body in the chest.

Jareth turned his back on the other couple, leaned closer and whispered. "Wrong hair color and way over dressed."

Sareth blanched. "Pervert."

"A connoisseur." He corrected sliding a hand down her side. "Besides, you are much younger, and by far more…fit, than the Lady of the tales."

"We don't have time for this." She warned.

"For one who is so brave, you are so timid when it comes to our relationship." He teased.

"One of these days…" she warned. "I'm going to make you eat those words."

"One of us will." His voice darkened. "How do you like your crow?" His hand now rested just above her derrière. He let his fingers dig in.

Sareth looked past his shoulder, to make sure they were not being observed. "I'm not afraid of you, Jareth. I bested you once before." She looked up at him. "Move your hand or lose it." The hand did not move, but clung deeper. She frowned as her bluff was blown. "Bastard."

"Little girl, you have no idea." He smiled sweetly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea looked at the Bard. "Cat and mouse?"

"Yes, a bit." The Bard agreed.

"Fools." The Dryad drained her cup.

The Water Sprite giggled, "He's courting her!"

"Of course." The Bard stretched. "He only half marked her when last they met. She was frightened and bolted. He's compensating by make her become accustomed to his touch, his presence and his manners."

"He should have just kissed her when he had his chance!" argued the Dryad.

"Morea have you no sense of romance?" Solea asked and smiled at the Bard. "I think it's sweet."

"King wants girl." The Goblins began in chorus. "She's got no splinters."

Morea raged and went after the scattering band of mischief makers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Roxanne handed the items on the body to her Paladin. "What now?" she called back to Sareth.

"Close the chest." Sareth said. "Are you done feeling my bottom?" she asked quietly.

"No," Jareth smiled. "However, I can take a break." He shifted his arm, bringing back up her waist and pulled her to his side. "Admit it, you didn't mind it nearly as much as you want me to think you do." He was enjoying being slightly naughty.

"That's way too convoluted even for me." Sareth said. "How would you like it if I was doing that to you?" Even as the words came out, she knew she'd made another mistake in the never ending war between them.

"I'd love it." He teased. "Go ahead, give it a try, see if I complain. Who knows, you might even like it!"

"Pervert," she looked at Ryaven, "What was on the body?

Ryaven had placed the items neatly on the ground. "A pouch with coins and potions, a apple of gold, and two scrolls of poetry." He then looked at the additional items. "One feather, one lock pick, and a string of beads."

Sareth picked up the lock pick. "That bastard had it in the chest!"

"I told you he was twisted." Jareth snickered.

Sareth placed the pick in her set and slipped the set back into her robe. "Jareth takes the feather. The poetry goes to Roxanne, as well as the string of beads. Ryaven you take the rest."

The Paladin looked at the flasks of potions. "You want me to carry potions? You're the Mystic, shouldn't you be carrying the potions?"

"Those are health and strength restoratives." Jareth commented as he tucked the feather into his jerkin. "Sareth is right, you may need those."

Roxanne smoothed her skirt, "Ok, onward." Ryaven took his place at her side as they walked down the road.

Jareth held a hand out to Sareth, "Friends, remember?" his eyes drew her in.

"I'm going to wipe that smile off your face, smart ass." She said quietly, with a smile in case the others looked back to see what was keeping the pair.

"Or I could put one on your face." Jareth suggested, also smiling as he slipped his hand to her waist.

"Friends don't go around grabbing each other's ass's." she explained trying to stay calm. She looked toward the other couple just ahead of them, at that moment, Ryaven's hand slid to his lady's derrière. In answer, Roxanne's did much the same. Sareth groaned to her self softly.

"You were saying dear?" Jareth could not hide his amusement.

"That's different… and you know it." Sareth protested.

Jareth flexed his fingers; "It doesn't have to be." His voice was for her hearing only. "After all, you have slept in my arms, and I was a perfect gentleman." His hand flexed again. "I also didn't take advantage when I was not visible." He slowly removed his hand, then held it out to her yet again. "Has to count for something, even with you."

Sareth gave up, placed her hand in his and followed the other pair on the path. "Jareth. If Robin is following the book, there are only two other tasks after this one. He has us set up for four levels he said. What do you think he could pull?"

"Could be anything."

Sareth looked at Ryaven, "Is he ready for anything?"

"Most assuredly." Jareth boasted. "He's got tricks Robin would never credit a mere boy let alone a mortal with."

"You sound almost giddy." She cast a sideways glance at him. "In fact you… look…younger."

"Do I?" He mused, "How delightful."

"When we parted, you said you were nearly exhausted from my expectations." Sareth was remembering. "And you looked it too, you were pale and washed out. Now…."

"Now I'm not the villain." Jareth reminded her. "I'm rejuvenating."

"How young will you get?" she asked in a hushed huff.

He laughed. "Worry not, my dear. I will not end up a baby in swaddling."

"But how much younger will you get?"

He halted his steps. "Do you remember how I looked when first we met?" she nodded. "That's as far back as I digress."

"Are you sure?" she was getting worried.

"The youthful appearance is not a glamour, it's happens when Fae's are relaxed or at rest or having fun." Jareth explained. "I'm having fun. I like Ryaven and Roxanne, and I'm enjoying the adventure. I really like not being the villain." He chortled.

"Ryaven, keep your eyes open. There should be a broken wheel in the road up ahead. Don't touch it, it's a trap." Sareth called, she said more quietly to her companion. "I like them, as well. I really don't care why they wanted me on their team, I'm just glad they asked."

"Ah Sareth, you always did like an adventure." Jareth squeezed her fingers playfully. "But how does this compare to the other?"

"Looking for compliments, Goblin King?" She teased.

"Found the wheel, not touching it!" Came a shout.

"Go around it and in ten paces you'll find a pouch on the road. Pick it up, and walk on." Sareth instructed.

"Compliments? Yes, perhaps I am." Mismatched eyes filled with life. "Tell me true, Sareth, did you enjoy my Labyrinth?" His fingers pulled at hers for an answer.

"Yes, most of it." She found her mind flooded with the images of her trip to the Goblin Kingdom. "Some parts more than others. Most of it was very interesting. With perhaps the exception of the Bog of Stench."

"Darling, you have to take the bad along with the good." Jareth stated.

"Pouch found, and pocketed."

"Good," Sareth paused. "There should be a box up ahead on the roadside. It should look like a mailbox. When you get there, put the pouch in the box."

Jareth nodded, "Pence for the poor."

"Robin didn't miss a trick in Meander's Queen." Sareth agreed. "It took me a long time to see what he'd done. Moreover, if I had not loved the story so much…" She frowned. "So the High King of the Seelie Court allowed Robin to use the Seelie world for his background. What was he thinking?"

"As I said, he didn't think anyone on the mortal plane would really get it." Jareth was still amused. "Meander's Queen was not what one could call a great novel. It was never suppose to be. The High King saw it as a way to get Robin to behave. Allow him some adoration and perhaps he'd be appeased."

"Didn't happen." Sareth sighed. "I remember my mother's friend, the one who gave me the script and the book and all the stage notes. He found Robin to be a real pain in the ass."

"That's a good description of him."

"Found the box thing!" Roxanne called back to the Mystic and the King.

"Putting pouch in." Ryaven chimed in.

"The next thing is a copper cup, it should be sitting on the side of the road. Pick it up and when we come to a brook up ahead, you need to dip it in and give the water to a beggar coming down the road." Sareth watched the pair ahead of them. "They're having a good time. They really are enjoying this whole thing. In spite of the dangers, or maybe because of them…but they are really enjoying this."

"Like you, they are not really a part of the world they live in." Jareth observed. "The boy, has qualities that are not rewarded in the world of man any longer. He will be overlooked by many, which do not have the eyes to see him for what he is. That my darling, is a pity."

"That's true of both of them, really." She smiled softly. "It would be lovely if the happy ending of the book could belong to them."

Jareth was thinking the same thoughts, and making plans. Something he hoped Sareth would approve of.

"Sareth, we're coming to a brook!" Roxanne called back.

"We're coming." Sareth promised, looking up into the mismatched eyes.

Ryaven looked at the bridge. "How did the knight in the book get the water? Do I just climb down?"

"No!" Sareth rushed over and put herself between the young Knight and the path down to the brook. "There's a troll under the bridge! Go down there, and he eats you!"

"So what do I do?" Ryaven handed the cup to the Mystic.

"Take your sword, hook the cup on the hilt and kneel down to lower the cup off the bridge." Sareth handed the cup back.

"You sure I have to do all this, it seems silly." Ryaven whispered.

"It builds points, the knight in the story needed to do tasks to prove his knighthood, and his benevolence." Sareth helped attach the cup to the hilt. "He has to abide by the old code."

"The old code, which old code?" Ryaven looked to Jareth for an answer.

"The oldest of old codes." Jareth came forward, his hand upon his hilt.

" **_To never do outrage nor murder_**

_**Always to flee treason**_

_**To by no means be cruel but to give mercy unto him who asks for mercy**_

_**To always do ladies, gentlewomen and widows succor**_

_**To never force ladies, gentlewomen or widows**_

**_Not to take up battles in wrongful quarrels for love or worldly goods_**."

Sareth nodded, "The olde code. Meander had to prove himself during the time he and the Lady traveled."

Ryaven looked at the cup attached to his hilt. "Why does this Meander have to prove himself? He's a Knight, a Paladin. He should have already proven himself."

Sareth looked at Ryaven; her eyes filled with a commiseration and charity. "Meander was the second son of a great King. However, his first son was the light of his life, and he never saw Meander for the man he was becoming. He left the Kingdom to his heir, who also never appreciated Meander. When his brother the King told him to go forth and protect the Lady on her journey, he did so willingly. With each task he proved himself to be a Knight of the Olde Code, and a man of valor."

"Wait, Sareth," Roxanne held up a hand. "You said the Lady was to be betrothed to the King, but ended up with the Knight."

"The Dukes daughter in the beginning of the story is a vain and petty thing. She grows and blossoms into this amazingly generous and wise woman. With new eyes of experience, she sees Meander for the man he is, and sees that her heart belongs to him and him alone. She denies the King, and she and Meander leave together." Sareth thought of the story, and how many similarities there were to her friends.

The similarities had struck Ryaven. "I'm a second son," he said to Roxanne.

The redhead frowned. "I suppose I have been vain and petty."

Jareth watched the young people. "But you grown. Moreover, you are growing! That's what the story is really about, growth."

Sareth nodded. "You are becoming the persona you built. You are a Paladin, and you are a Lady Scholar. That's something old Robin is not counting on. He has no understanding of real human nature." She smiled at Ryaven. "The tasks performed are in many ways things Robin thinks humans are no longer capable of. Succor to the poor beggar, by offering him a drink from the cool stream. Giving the pouch of coins to the pence box for the poor."

"I get it." Ryaven lowered his sword and drew a cup of cold water. "And here comes my old beggar." He raised the cup. "Good father, thee looks to be having a thirst. Come, drink of the stream." He handed the cup to the old man. The man drank of the cup and blessed the Knight before moving on. "Next task?" Ryaven wore a radiant smile on his young and handsome face.

Jareth slapped his back good naturally. "That's it lad, get into the role! Make the Paladin come to life!"

Roxanne wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you." They looked at the Mystic, and each held a hand out to her and the King. "Group hug," Roxanne giggled.

Jareth reveled in the pleasure of being part of something. He looked down with fondness at the Paladin and his Lady, then at the Mystic in the green surcoat, the crystals in her Juliet cap glimmering and shimmering in the sun. He winked at Sareth, playfully. "Tis a good day, is it not?"

"The best." The Mystic agreed. "The best."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Ending the group hug, two couples returned to the path. Along the way, they found three more items, a bottle of squid ink, a blank scroll and a unicorn horn. Roxanne got the ink and scroll, while Sareth placed the horn in her hidden pocket in her sleeve.

"How much farther to this tower?" Roxanne asked with a quiet moan. "I feel like we've been walking for days."

"It's an illusion." Sareth informed her friend.

Ryaven had hooked the copper cup from to his belt, his hand was resting on it. He was thinking of how cool that stream water must have been. "I suppose the no food or drink rule applies here as well."

"I'm afraid it does." Jareth said. "Nothing in here can be trusted, it's all Fae taint." To Sareth, he whispered. "Robin is reordering time, I'm sure of it. We have been walking a long time."

The Mystic looked around the path and the landscape; it was all still following the story line of the book. "I thought for sure he'd have turned up to impede us some how by now." She frowned. "Do you think he's figured out you're part of our team yet?"

"Who knows dearest who knows? My mind isn't warp enough to follow Robin's! Do your really think it would be this quiet if he had?" the Fae teased. "No, he's up to something… perhaps a welcoming for us at the tower. What happens when we reach the tower?"

"The Paladin and the Lady go up to the room at the top and find the pendant of the eclipsing sun in a chest in the center of the room." Sareth closed her eyes to 'see' the written page. "At least that the way it's written, which does not mean that is what will happen."

"It's the tower itself, I'm worried about," he confessed softly. " There's no way out of the tower room, except the way you go in?" Jareth frowned. "Smells like a trap."

"It's not suppose to be, but you could be right. You know Robin better than I do." Sareth moved closer to him. "Finding the pendant is suppose to lead to the next task."

"What is the next task?" Jareth noted her nearness; he could feel the warmth she radiated. Moving closer had been her decision, and he did not want her regretting it. He kept his focus on the game, not his favorite player.

"The next to last task is the getting the book of Darkest Magic back from the Thieves' Guild." Sareth said with some measure of concern. "Look, we've got a problem I didn't want to discuss with Roxanne and Ryaven…"

"Really, one I'm not aware of?" Jareth toyed with her.

"Funny. I'm serious here." She looked at her friends' back. "I'm the problem."

"Now you've lost me." He paused. "You're what problem?"

"I think I know why Robin is using his blasted book for the final part of this twisted game." She turned and looked into Jareth's eyes. "It's his way of getting even with me for his losing the cup of Arthur, and what he saw as his chance to seize the Goblin throne. He saw somehow that **_my crystal orb_** was working… I mean really working, he must have figured out that I somehow managed to 'turn' it on! I think he's banking on me being part of the team finding that Dark Magic Book! I think he's planning on using me to make the book real, and then he's going to use it."

"My God and Goddess, that's diabolical." Jareth gave her theory credit. "With a real Necronomicon, he could be a danger to the High King and the Seelie Court!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre stood up, the scrolls in his lap fell to his feet in a disordered pile. "A book of that power, in the hands of one like Robin Zaker, unthinkable."

"I had heard that the book didn't ever really exist, that it was some novelist idea…" Solea looked worried. "Does such a book exist?" Solea asked.

"A book so evil, even those who guard it go mad." The Bard said when he could calm himself enough to form the words. The Bard gathered his robe close, as if he were chilled. "Lovecraft wrote. '**_The Old Ones were, the Old Ones are, and the Old Ones shall be. Not in the spaces we know, but between them, They walk serene and primal, undimensioned and to us unseen._**' Does that sound slightly familiar?" The Wood Elf and the Dryad came closer, as did others. Cairbre spoke for all to hear. "The fate of the Ethereal Realm as well as the Realm of Man is in the hands of those Children. If you are a believer, now is the time to pray!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sareth felt as if the breath had been sucked out of her. "I never said it was the Necronomicon…I only said a book of Dark Magic."

"Even I know it's the most evil of Dark Magic tomes, it's just what he'd go after." Jareth conceded.

"You mean…it's real?" Her heart sank.

"Of course it's real." His voice was less than courteous. He took a deep breath and gave himself a mental beating for having upset the girl. "Sareth, I'm sorry. I am not yelling at you."

"I know." She cringed a bit. "If one tenth of what I've heard about that thing is true, I don't blame you for being upset. Jareth what are we going to do? I have to be with them, I know the blasted story. They can't do the task without me. But if I am, then that prop will become the you know what…and you know who will be after it, and your throne and any other he feels was ripe for the taking. Should we warn the Seelie Court?"

"Let's cross one bridge at a time. Is that the tower up there?" he pointed to a stone turret rising up.

"That would be it." She nodded. "Ryaven, up ahead!"

"We see it." The Paladin called back.

Jareth pulled Sareth to a halt, "Tell them to wait there for you."

"Wait up!" She looked at him. "What do you plan to do?"

"This." He slowly vanished before her eyes. "Always good to have the element of surprise on your side, baby."

"Don't call me that." She groaned.

"Join them, I've warned them not to say my name." Jareth commanded her. "Play your part, my little actress."

"Be careful." She pleaded.

"Don't fear, Sareth. I intend to be a thorn in your side for a long time to come." He kept his tone light, and playful.

The green-eyed beauty joined her comrades as they prepared to enter the tower. Ryaven opened the rickety door at the tower's base open. The staircase spiraled up the wall. The young man took the lead, followed by Roxanne, with Sareth bringing up the rear. The tower was silent, as they ascended the stairs. At the top was a yet another door, this one looked in slightly better condition than its predecessor had been in. Ryaven, sword drawn, opened the door and entered before the two girls. "It appears clear." He called back.

Roxanne entered, looked around and pointed to the chest in the center of the turret. She was about to walk to it when the hand of the Mystic stopped her.

Sareth pulled the orb from her robes. "Reveal!" She commanded in a voice that sounded foreign even to her ears. A net above the chest suddenly came crashing down. It would have not only trapped Roxanne, but the weight would have knocked her senseless.

Sareth looked at the chest; "He's tampered with that too!" She held the orb out, "Open, oh says oh me!'

Roxanne raised a brow. "What?"

"I always wanted to say that." Sareth giggled.

"And the chest?" Roxanne pointed to the wooden chest. "Is it safe to open now?"

Sareth shrugged. "Should be."

Roxanne moved to the box, knelt down and took hold of the latch. It opened without trouble. "One of you want to get the snake?" She asked her companions, as she stared at the asp coiled over the pendant.

Sareth nodded, "Sneaky little bastard." She held out a hand. "Rise." The snake rose in the air, hissing and spitting. "Ryaven, be good and dispose of this pest."

"With pleasure." The sword slit the viper in two as it floated in the air.

Roxanne stood up, "Think you could use magic to release the pendant? I'm not sure I want my hand in asp piss."

Sareth held the orb out, "Rise." She ordered. The pendant rose in the air. "Get a towel." She suggested.

Ryaven handed a cloth to his lady; she wrapped it round the floating pendant. "Got it." She called.

The sounds of hand-clapping coming from the door drew their attention. Robin stood leaning on the doorframe, looking somewhat bored. He regarded the trio with mild interest. "So this is the Triad." He said with disdain. "How precious. A cow eyed boy, his leggy girl, and a sharp-tongued little witchling. Are we having fun children?" If he had expected a negative reaction, Robin was the one who got the surprise.

Ryaven snorted, "Cow eyed? My eyes are not brown. Care to look closer at them?"

Roxanne tossed back her head and laughed. "Leggy? Well thank you, Robin! Nice of you to notice."

He frowned at her use of his sir name. "See here, wench! You and I are not on the same social level. You will address me as Master Zaker."

Fire bloomed in the sapphire blue eyes. "I call no man master, least of all you."

"Not even your toy Knight here?" Robin teased. He looked over to the creature in the green surcoat. Sareth was handling the orb as if she had been born to the ways of magic. Over her fingertips, the orb did dance. "Be careful how you play with that orb, girl. It has more power than you've ever dreamed of."

"You don't know my dream, Robin," in an arousing voice Sareth said. "I dream of things that frighten most little girls off. I dream of forests inhabited by creatures that play with fire, and toss their own heads about in an endless game of catch. Of beasts that are tamed by my voice and do my bidding. I dream of creatures that send other little girls crying to their mother. Of men who walk though walls and rule time and space." Sareth warned. "I know a thing or two about power, how to use it, and how to keep it, you silly man."

Robin now ignored the other two. "You are not afraid, why?" He was awestruck by the young woman. More so than he cared to be.

"I've played against bigger and better than you in the Fae Realm!" she said making every syllable a taunt and torment. The orb, now held on one fingertip, was spinning and within it images danced in a strange crystal room.

"So you've had a taste of the Fae Realm, have you?" Robin sniffed the air about her. "You are an innocent, and yet…" He sniffed again. "You are not." He walked about her, almost inspecting her. "What a pity I have to destroy such a work of art." He looked like he was about to reach out and touch her face. Sharply he pulled back. His hand was glowing as if it was about to burst into flames.

"I don't recall saying you could touch." Sareth crossed her arms and smiled, the orb still held in one hand.

"You don't have that kind of …." He looked at his hand, it still glowed. "How did you do that minx? Where is your source? You are mortal."

"Am I?" she asked blinking. "Or am I something you don't know about?"

Ryaven swallowed the snicker that was at his throat. Robin shot a glare his direction. Ryaven gave his best innocent look in return.

Robin frowned, angry at being the object of ridicule. "I am master here, not some puny mortal chit of a girl." He raised his hand, pointing to Sareth. "You won this round, and you've got your precious pendant of the sun….

"Eclipsed Sun." Sareth countered. "Don't you remember what you wrote, Robby?"

The hand pointing lowered, the man's face twitched and twisted. "You have to get out of this tower to get to the next level, and that will not be so easily achieved." He spun on his heal, and the door slammed as he exited.

Sareth heard a latch locking. "That bastard locked us in!" She moved to the door and pulled. "Blast his ugly hide!"

"I don't have cow eyes." Ryaven muttered as he approached the door to lend his strength. "Nope, won't budge."

Roxanne was at the window, "He'd down there telling some ugly things to keep an eye open incase we get out of the tower."

"He's spurring us to determination." Sareth leaned on the wall next to the door. "He wants us to really want to get to the next level. More importantly he wants us to want to get there and beat him. He's thriving on the energy of this quest."

Ryaven stopped pulling at the door, "What's on the next level?" He asked in a voice laced with angst.

"A book." Sareth sighed.

"A book?" Ryaven repeated sounding incredulous. "He's trying to rile you up for a book? And don't say it's not you he's trying to rile up…I'm a guy! I know when a guy is pulling that stunt. I've done it my self! Great way to get attention…so, " he looked at his lady. "I'm missing something, yes?"

"What book?" Roxanne asked pointedly. "If that snert is after it, it's got to be something important. What book?"

"Ever hear of a thing called The Necronomicon?" Sareth asked still leaning on the wall.

"It doesn't exit." Roxanne stated firmly. "It was part of the Lovecraft stories, but it's not real."

"Was the loadstone?" The Mystic asked lowering veiled lashes.

"Jareth said it was you that turned the stone into a real loadstone…" Roxanne staggered back. "He's using you to make the book real."

"More a case of using me to get his hands on a real copy." Sareth corrected.

Ryaven raised a hand, "Hey remember me, the guy who hates to read? What the hell are you two talking about?"

"A book so evil, so …"Roxanne started to explain. "Sareth you can't let him have that! He will destroy all the veils between the layers… They'll all collapse onto each other."

The mystic nodded, "Yep, that's about what he wants. Total chaos, with him at the reigns. He wants to control all the realms. Fae, mortal, and anything else."

Ryaven looked from one girl to the other. "What happens if we don't get the book?"

"We're stuck in a limbo of sorts." Sareth explained. "We play out his story, and get his items or everything stays in stasis. We are not on the normal clock, so to speak. We are in the fabric of magic now, outside our realm. The levels of the complex are saturated with magic, He must have built this thing on a Ley line."

"This is not England!" protested the Paladin.

Roxanne laughed, "You think England is the only place the lines exist? Wake up, sweetheart! All the old cultures built temples and holy rings on Ley lines. The ancient pyramids in Mexico are on Ley lines. The Incas and the Aztecs used them with incredible accuracy."

Ryaven growled deeply, "Smart girls are so sexy." He winked at Sareth. "So he meant to use the complex to either get the cup of Arthur or the book, or both…Right?" When the girls nodded he called out, "So what are you waiting for, get us the hell out of here?"

The latch on the other side of the door scraped and moved free. "I was waiting for Robin to clear out." Jareth was again visible.

"Roxanne held up a hand, "Hold it," her voice was firm. "Let's not just go down and get our asses kicked by his goons. Let's get a plan of action going here." She moved back toward the window. "He's left three big uglies. Jareth, what are those things?"

"That? That is a Corrigan, they are shape-shifters, thieves and villains. They rob humans and children, cast storms, and do other nasty things. They make very good mercenary guards, if you set the price high enough. Never had to use any myself." Jareth said as he peered out the window. "Robin is not very serious about your capture. Those three are young, and do not look at that interested in a confrontation. They are not carrying any weapons."

"He wants us to escape." Roxanne frowned, "But wants us to think we earned it."

"Right." Jareth looked at the Mystic. "Right now, he still has no idea I'm with you."

"I thought Fae could sense other Fae." Roxanne looked at the Goblin King. "How do you keep him from sensing you?"

"Distraction." Jareth pointed to Sareth. "Her burgeoning magic has his attention."

Sareth smiled, "That trick with the orb pissed him off." She giggled and mimicked the author. "**_Be careful how you play with that orb, girl. It has more power than you've ever dreamed of._**"

"I heard your answer," Jareth gave her a haughty gaze; his lips pursed together, his eyes simpering. "I take it that it was me, to whom you referred to as …bigger and better." He strutted over to where she stood. He placed his hands to his hips, he stood looking very formidable indeed.

"You would have preferred if I'd have said cuter?" Sareth coquettishly teased the man working at keeping a straight face.

Ryaven snickered. "That whole game with the orb nearly sent him over the edge, even before you taunted him."

Roxanne nodded and smiled. "Ok, what now?"

Jareth smiled, "Now you walk out of the tower, kick some Corrigans about and on to the next level." He turned to Sareth, "Cute, am I?"

"Very, sometimes." Sareth teased lightly.

"Corrigans are not in the book, are they?" Roxanne asked Sareth. "He's drifting from his original story."

"He's pulling from other stories." Sareth agreed, "He's not being discriminative about it either. What ever works is his motto." She waved her hands at Jareth. "Do your vanishing act! We don't need them knowing about you, not just yet."

"Why isn't Robin watching us?" Ryaven asked.

"He will be at the next task, up to now we're just puny and he's not interested in puny." Sareth said.

"He wanted to work on putting things in your way. Making small changes in the way things are found and the story." Jareth said as he went stealth. "He was not counting on anyone knowing his story by heart. More than that, he does not credit anyone with having the intelligence to catch him up."

"So what do we do to the Corrigans?" Ryaven scratched his nose with the hilt of his sword.

"Recite bad poetry." Jareth said, now near the door.

"I don't know any!" protested the Paladin quickly.

"I do." Sareth rushed down the stairs past the invisible King and the Paladin. She kicked open the door and shouted. "Roses are red, violets are purple, I love you, like I love maple surple…" The Corrigans grabbed their ears, screamed and scattered.

Jareth snickered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Roxanne covered her face with one hand. "Maple Surple?"

Sareth pointed to the disappearing backsides of the mercenary guards. "It worked. No one got hurt."

Ryaven shook his head, "I think the Corrigans would disagree with that." He looked at Sareth. "That was really, really, bad."

The Mystic nodded and laughed aloud. "Yep, it sure was. But it worked."

The Paladin didn't fight with her, he shrugged. "What happens according to the book now?"

"We go east of the tower and find the town of Azure. We look for a mage store, and then go to the Temple of the Mage." Sareth said quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea was fanning the Bard; "The poem was not that bad."

Cairbre looked ready to have a stroke. "Yes it was!" he moaned. "All she had to do was say something bad, but this…. This was …." He looked truly sick.

Even Morea was feeling sorry for him by now. "Her ploy worked, and as the little creature said, no one really got hurt."

The Wood Elf brought fresh water to the Bard. "She does have flare."

The Bard nodded, "I'm not writing that tripe down."

Solea nudged him. "It's not your words, they belong to her."

"Still." He moaned.

"They are back on track," Solea reminded him.

He nodded and held out his hand for the scroll he on which he had been working. "As you say, they are her words, not mine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Azure, as a town, looked pretty run down. The strange thing was, noting in the town was the colour azure, not one single thing. Ryaven judged the time of day as about mid-day. From the lack of pedestrian trade, it was hard to tell. Most of the dirty streets were deserted, what few townsfolk had been out, scurried away when they spotted the trio.

Roxanne turned to the Mystic. "Do I still have to lead? I don't know where I'm going."

"We are at the far North East end of town, we need to go over two streets and come down to the forth group of businesses." Sareth pointed the way. "Robin even drew a map of the town, it was in the first pages of the book." She explained. "He had maps for all the tasks too."

"Good thing you've a long memory." Ryaven commented.

The buildings looked like props from a Ren Faire, little more than facades. Moreover, not very good ones at that. In fact, the towns buildings looked thrown together, like a last minuet thought.

"Are they real?" Roxanne asked.

"What?" Sareth was watching the buildings, making sure they were on track.

"The people, are they real?"

'Jareth?' Sareth asked the quiet King. He had not said a thing in a long time, and she was not sure he was still there.

'They are shades.' He commented. 'Shadows of what they were.'

Roxanne paused and shuddered violently. Ryaven had heard the words and didn't have the same reaction. He paused and frowned, "What the hell is a shade?"

Roxanne quieted him down. "It's something not quite alive, but definitely not dead."

"Like a vampire?" he asked in an exasperated explosion.

"No, not undead…"Roxanne turned to Sareth. "Help."

"Half of what it was." Sareth snapped. "And they feed on living energy. We've got to get to the mage shop." She pointed to the road that would take them from the center of town.

Quickly the trio moved along. Ryaven whispered tersely, "Will this place affect you know who?"

"Ask him!" Snapped Sareth moving them along quickly.

'I'm a Fae, I'm not affected, Sareth is right, keep it moving!' his voice urged.

Roxanne spotted the shop, but could hear the sounds of an official's voice calling out to them. She looked at Sareth who shoved her toward the open door of the shop. "In! Red, in!"

Once in the shop Roxanne turned on her friend with a glare. "RED?" She fumed. "You called me RED?"

"It got you moving." Sareth looked around the shop. "OH shit, we're too late. The owner is not here. Now, we're stuck."

Jareth appeared, brushed off his jacket and looked bored. "What are we looking for?"

"Information. The Paladin and the Lady talk to the owner of the shop, and he tells them some deep dark secret." She stomped a foot impatiently. "The book never said what the secret was… I was hoping to learn at long last what that blasted secret was. I know it's important, because it is mentioned again when the Duke's daughter uses the squid ink to write on the blank scroll."

Jareth smirked, "Robin didn't happen to mention what she writes did he?"

"No." Sareth began to pace, "I'm really starting to hate that little bastard."

"I'm sure his feelings toward you are just as warm," Teased the Fae, "especially after your little comment to him in the tower…bigger and better. It's a good thing I was still hidden from him. You have no idea of how that comment addressed with me inferred as bigger and better would disturb him."

Ryaven noticed the underlying male message and began to snicker himself. He made a motion to Jareth and the Fae motioned something back that set the Paladin to choke with laughter. He moved closer to the Fae king and whispered. "Truth in advertising?"

Jareth smiled, "I have nothing to hide or deny."

Roxanne cleared her throat, and motioned to the still pacing Mystic who was muttering.

"Well great! Just great,… we need to talk to the owner… I guess that means we are stuck here until he returns…. Whenever that may be."

Roxanne grabbed Ryaven, "Something's wrong with her. I've never seen her so agitated."

"She's expending a lot of energy protecting you from the shades." Jareth explained.

"Why is she doing that?" They both reacted, now both watched the other girl pace and mutter.

"Because the story is about you, not her, she's protecting you just as I protected her when she was in my Realm." He had an unreadable expression on his handsome features. His eyes filled with a resplendent light. "She is tired, and yet she fights on. That's my girl."

"Is she?" Roxanne asked with poignancy. "She told me, Jareth, how you met."

"Did she now?" The Fae looked at the Scholar. "She told you what she knows of it, you mean."

"Is there more?" Roxanne placed herself between the pacing Mystic and the Fae King.

"There is always more, Scholar. Just as there is more to your asking her to join you then just the wish to win." Jareth spoke with authority and a regal bearing. Roxanne for an instant looked embarrassed. The Fae man appraised her with eyes that were canny and shrewd. "Don't be in a hurry to judge me, Lady Roxanne. I'm in no hurry to judge you."

"Our circumstances are slightly different, aren't they?" She countered.

"Yes," he agreed dangerously, "They are."

Roxanne pressed on. "I'm not going to stand here, argue or defend. I am what I am, Sareth accepts me as just that. No matter what differences she and I have, we are friends. I won't stand by and let her be…."

Jareth wore a wolfish grin, "Lady Roxanne are you trying to inquire what my intentions toward the Mystic are?"

Ryaven noted the change in the Fae King's tone, and moved closer to his lady. Not sure if it was to warn the maid, or the man.

"Yes." She folded her arms.

"Commendable." Jareth praised gently, his eyes still somewhat amused. "Ineffective, but commendable." He looked at the pacing Mystic. "What is between the Mystic and I is just that, between us." He turned his eyes to the pair of mortals standing before him. "For now I have reasons to be…generous with you…I can however be cruel. Do not press me for answers I have no intention to give, Lady Roxanne. My intentions toward the Mystic don't concern you, they concern only her."

Roxanne took a step toward him, fire in the sapphire eyes. "I won't let you hurt her!"

Jareth leaned forward. "I could say the same thing to you." His words were edged with steel.

Ryaven pulled the girl back. "Let it go." He suggested. "You don't want to make an enemy of him."

Jareth moved past the pair toward the nearly frantic Mystic. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he halted her pacing. Looking up at him, her eyes pained. Gathering her in his arms, he whispered. "Be still."

Sareth let her head rest oh his chest. "He's changing things…. The owner of the shop should be here, Jareth." She moaned. "The shades…they are taking so much energy."

"Yes, I know." Jareth stroked her back. "Let me help you."

She nodded. "I thought I could do this alone."

"You are new to this, little one." His words were kind; his voice softened and flowed over her with warmth. "You've done better than most. Nevertheless, there is no need for you to try to shoulder it all. I'm here, let me help."

The frantic look on her face disappeared, being replaced by calm. Sareth opened her eyes and gazed up into the mismatched eyes gazing down. "Thank you, Jareth."

"Of course." He released her from his grasp. "Now, we need to compensate for his having shifted things in the story." He looked around at the shop. "Robin can only do so much. The story was written long ago, and most of it has to remain true, or his fantasy world collapses. Look around, the owner must have left something for Roxanne."

A search of the room found nothing of great importance. Books on magic, scrolls of spells and charms to be sold. There was little else in the room. Sareth paced, this time not franticly, but thoughtfully. "There has to be something, and it has to be very ordinary or Robin would have caught it."

"What do you men?" Roxanne asked.

"Robin is vain, and credits himself as being far more intelligent than everyone else. However, because he is vain, he overlooks things. Things that are right in front of him." Sareth spoke her thoughts, "he set up this town to be like the one in the book, but it falls short…The town in the book is not populated with Shades, but normal people… And this town was hastily constructed, it only mimics the town in the book…." She paused. "I'm an idiot." She pulled the orb from her robe and huffed. "Reveal." The orb glowed, spun violently and shot out a bolt of light. "Follow that shaft of light, it will show you where the owner hide the secret."

"Now you are thinking like a Mystic." Jareth said patronizingly.

Ryaven moved to where the bolt had come to land. "It's a false panel on this cabinet," he pulled, the panel slid off and a scrape of parchment dropped out heading toward the floor. Grabbing it up he handed it to Roxanne.

"It says, '**_To live in fear is not to live at all_**.' What does that mean?" Roxanne looked up from the parchment. "I don't understand."

"I do." Sareth held her hand out for the note. "I understand." She looked up at Jareth. "I understand." She turned to Roxanne and Ryaven. "We have to leave here. The next place in the book is the Temple of the Mage. We can't just go out the door… but we can use the thieves tunnels." She moved to the far end of the shop, pulled back a rug to reveal a trapdoor. "Ryaven grab that lantern, we're going to need it down here."

The Paladin lifted the lantern, lit it and lowered himself down into the entrance of the trap door. "Ok, come on down." Roxanne went down next. Sareth prepared to follow, but was held back by Jareth for a moment. He looked at her, smiled and then let her go.

Sareth scrambled down the wobbly ladder. Ryaven called up to Jareth. "This ladder is old and not in good shape, be careful, Sire."

Jareth called down, "Stand clear." He didn't bother with the ladder but jumped down, landing like a cat on his feet.

Sareth frowned. "You could have pulled the trap shut." She pointed to a mark on the wall. "We will find the Temple if we follow the directions. See this, the crescent moon and star? That's the symbol for the Temple."

"Not very original, is he?" Roxanne commented.

"No, the more I think about it, the less wonderful he seems." Sareth motioned the knight and his lady to walk ahead. "When I first got Meander's Queen, I thought it was the most amazing book. Then to be given the script for the play, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. But the more I look at this from an objective point of view, the less impressed I am."

"That won't make Robin happy." Jareth smiled. "He'll be even less happy when he learns you're my girl."

"I'm not your girl." Sareth protested.

"Yes, you are." Jareth sighed heavily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Bard scratched his chin with the quill with which he had been writing. "**_To live in fear is not to live at all."_**

Morea and the Wood Elf exchanged glances. "Does that mean something?" The Dryad asked the Bard.

"Indeed." He scribbled something on the scroll.

"What?" The Dryad asked again, less meekly.

Cairbre smiled, "It is the key that will help them thwart Robin and his plans."

Solea thought about the words, "The meaning is rather cryptic."

"It has different connotations for each of them, my dear." Cairbre murmured.

"And you say it's the key to thwarting Robin?" Solea pondered. "Curious."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

The tunnels under the town of Azure were exactly as Robin had written them, unpleasant. Thankfully, there were no rodents with which to contend. It was however, dank and smelly and dark with slippery moss and what looked to be mold. They had to be very careful of how and where they tread for fear of slipping and falling.

Now and again, Lady Roxanne stole a backward glance at the pair behind her. They seemed to be conferring lightly on the conditions of the tunnels and comparing them to another set of tunnels, they had a shared experience in. She did not want to seem overly protective, but could not help feeling Sareth was up against something for which she was not ready. "I feel like I should warn her!" she muttered.

"Do you remember the first time we were together?" Ryaven asked keeping his eyes forward, looking for problems ahead of them.

"You mean the first time we were out with the Conquest?" she asked.

"No, I mean the first time we were …together." He repeated.

Roxanne fidgeted. "Of course I do…"

He felt a lump in his throat. "I didn't think I could… satisfy you… I'd heard fabrications from others who said you were… well, wild."

Her eyes darkened. "Had you?" she was not sure why he was bringing this up now.

"I was so…nervous… I almost was not able to …perform." He admitted softly. "I wanted our first time to be…perfect."

"You were wonderful…" she whispered. "About the stories… you know…"

"That I'm your first and only, yes." He smiled. "Did you know you were mine?"

She looked at him, "What are you trying to say?"

He took hold of her hand. "If someone had tried to warn you about me, would you have listened?"

Her lips quivered. "This is slightly different." Her voice was quarrelsome.

"No, it's not." He insisted delicately.

"Sweetheart, in case you've forgotten, he's a Fae… not just a Fae, but a Fae King. I read all about them when we started playing the game…if the real Fae are anything like their role playing counter parts…. You know we've no way of knowing how old he is… or how many… lovers he's taken…Fae, human and otherwise." Roxanne looked back at the pair behind her. "She's in way over her head."

"Stop checking up on them," Ryaven warned. "They can't go anywhere."

"I can't help it!" She was raging within. "And that whole, I've been generous speech…."

"He has been if you think about it." Ryaven said calmly. "He did help us, if it were not for him, my sword skills would still be lacking certain style."

"That fine, but…" she began.

"No. Stop. He said it himself, what is between them, is just that. Between them…"

The redhead glared at her Paladin. "Oh I see, you're taking his side now? Guys against girls?"

"You know better." He said.

"I don't feel like I do." Roxanne moaned, there was quiet laughter behind her and she caught part of the conversation.

"What about …**_ 'GO BACK WHILE YOU STILL CAN.'_**" Sareth giggled. "Or '**_SOON IT WILL BE TOO LATE._**'" She said both statements with a dramatic voice.

"No, my favorite one is '**_THE PATH YOU TAKE WILL LEAD TO CERTAIN DESTRUCTION!'" _** Jareth deepened his voice and made it breathy.

"What are you two talking about?" Ryaven asked stopping for them to catch up.

"False alarms." Jareth snickered. "In the tunnels under some of my home." The Fae turned to Sareth and tapped her nose. "None of which did any good in deterring you, now did they?"

"I had a objective," green eyes sparkled with pride. "As you well know."

"Perfectly good false alarms and they did nothing but entertain you!" He laughed. "The least you could have done was act scared. But no, not you."

With leery eye, Roxanne watched the interactions.

Sareth poked at the Fae, "You got even, you sent the cleaners after me! What would you have done if that door had not given way when it did, you'd still be cleaning up my…remains."

"The cleaners were never meant to do anything but put a good fright into you." The man with mismatched eyes defended. "For all the good it did, you only worked harder at winning."

Ryaven pointed to the path of the tunnel up ahead. "The tunnel forks, which one do we take Sareth?"

She closed her eyes, bringing up the map in her memory. " We go left, it will take us to the sewer grate and that's where we get out of this thing."

Roxanne and Ryaven took the lead again. The Paladin looked at her with soft eyes. "For what it's worth, I don't think he wants to harm her."

"I don't care what he wants." Roxanne fumed.

"He was right, and that's what's got you pissed off." Ryaven commented in a voice like stone. "We're as guilty of manipulating her as he is."

"Maybe at the start… not now." Roxanne sighed.

"We've changed, couldn't he?"

"No…. He is a Fae…. They don't change." Her statement had come out so hard, so stamped. Ryaven did not argue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you think that's true?" Solea asked Cairbre. "That we don't change?"

The Bard paced, pulling at his chin. "If you look at it from a mortal perspective, I suspect it is true, although I am not encouraged by it. What the mortal world knows of ours is little enough to begin with, and is fading ..."

The Water Sprite, still seated, sighed. "They don't know us."

"No," Cairbre felt sorrowful as he thought of all the years and the widening gap between the two realms. "They don't."

"Bard, don't blame yourself, it's not your doing." The Wood Elf came to his side. "Your writings have been there for them to read. They choose not to see."

"Have we no responsibility in this matter?" The Bard questioned. "Our races are far older than that of man, yet we stepped back at the critical time of development. Are we so jealous of Mankind that we could not offer the benefit of years of experience?"

Morea laughed, she reclined and looked regal. "Mankind didn't want our experience! They wanted our power. They see themselves as the Masters of this Universe!"

"Did we not also suffer from this false sense of Godliness?" Solea asked.

The Bard frowned. "There has been failure on both sides of the breach." He took a seat again beside the Water Sprite, and sipped from the goblet she offered him. "I fear that the breach may only widen…and I've grave doubts about the Goblin King being able to narrow the gap, let alone bridge it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryaven found the bars of the sewer grate, "You had better shield the King," he called back to Sareth. "This looks like iron."

Sareth pulled out her orb, "Shield." The crystal protection covered both herself and Jareth. Quickly they passed though the opening and Ryaven closed the grate. After lowering the shield, Sareth looked around, and then pointed to a little building that looked out of place among the houses. It was a round stone edifice. "That's the Temple of the Mage." She said.

Ryaven raised a brow. "That's a temple? It's hardly what I was expecting."

Roxanne agreed, "That looks more like a shrine, not a temple… I thought temples were grand and ornate."

"Size is not important." Jareth said aloud.

Ryaven cleared his throat; "Yes, but …I mean …look at it!"

Sareth shook her head, "Stop. You are judging it with a mundane eye. Temples were not grand edifices to begin with. The word temple means place of worship, which is all this place is."

Roxanne did not look convinced. "Are you sure about this?"

Before doubts could set in, Jareth leaned his support. "Of course she is. No one ever read the works of Robin Zaker with more depth than Sareth. If she says this is the Temple of the Mage, then that's what it is." He placed a hand on the shoulder of the Mystic. "She's been right about everything else, why should she be wrong now?"

"Thank you." The Mystic pulled herself together. "Ryaven must enter first, then Lady Roxanne. You and I must stay out here. We are not part of what goes on in there. Ryaven give the old Cleric one of the purses we collected, the one with the coins and potions. He will give you the potions back, but you have to hand it all over to him. Lady Roxanne, give one of the scrolls of poetry to the Cleric, then listen very carefully to what he says. You are going to have to repeat it word for word to me."

"Where will you be?" Roxanne asked. "It's nightfall, isn't there a curfew?"

"In the town yes, but we're on the Temple grounds. Jareth and I will sit in the garden of repose over there. There is a bench under that oak. "Sareth took a deep breath. "You'll be fine."

Jareth took Sareth's arm, at the elbow. "We'll be waiting." He confirmed with such confidence. He then ushered the Mystic toward the garden.

Roxanne watched them, "I don't like leaving her alone with him." She said in an aside to her Paladin.

Ryaven held his hand up, and waited until her hand was on his cuff. "Some things we don't have to like. We just have to accept."

"Wisdom," her eyes met his. "Now you develop wisdom?"

"I'm grown." He said offered with resignation. "We all have to."

"Alright then," she said quietly. "We'll leave her in his…care…for now."

"The universe is unfolding as it should." Ryaven stated with conviction.

"I'm not sure I like the design." Roxanne growled as they moved toward the temple.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

Jareth escorted the Mystic into the dark garden. He waited until she was seated and took a seat beside her. The idea of sitting in a dark garden with the girl was not unpleasant; having to be on his best behavior was the difficult task. The watchful eyes of her companions were beginning to get on his nerves. Jareth was not use to being observed and judged, he did not like it, not at all. It was bad enough to have Fae's judge him, but mortals judging… that grated on his nerves.

"I am not a patient man by nature, Sareth." He said in a long exhale of breath.

The Mystic looked over at him; her eyes accustom now to the darkness and the lack of lantern. "So I recall."

His arm slid over the back of the bench, "do you?"

Sitting straight up, she felt the quick intake of breath. She felt his presence and it was not reassuring. "Is this town a replica of a real town?"

"There was once a town called Azure, on the boarder of my Kingdom." Confided the king, his hand now moving up her forearm to her shoulder. Leather glove slid like silk over her robe.

Sareth turned to look at him, "What do you think you're doing?" Her eyes were accusatory. His face was handsome and haughty, intimidating and compelling all at the same time. Now in the dark of night with no moonlight to bathe it, she could see danger in the taunt lines of his cheeks.

"I'm King, Sareth. I am use to having my needs anticipated and seen to without my having to voice them." His eyes traveled over her. "I'm a man, alone in a dark garden with a very desirable and lovely young woman. How do you expect me to react?"

The girl found herself scrambling in her own brain for a quick answer. "Are you throwing Courtly manners out the window?"

"I'm a King, woman…" He growled lightly. "Not a Saint."

Sareth was well aware that he was a King, and a man. The heat of his nearness was all too apparent. "Surly you don't expect me to behave like a common wench, and grapple with you here on this bench."

An elegant brow went up into a delicate arch. "The thought is not…displeasing."

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" She ordered.

"Sareth." He whispered her name, giving it the same caressing tone he'd used when he said her mundane name in his Labyrinth.

"Don't." She warned. "It's been so nice up to now. You have been different. You've been…." She was finding breathing and talking more difficult than she would have expected. "You haven't changed at all!"

"Haven't I?" his hand now rested on her throat. "Sareth." His thumb moved slowly up and down on the back of her neck, while the fingers just rested on her throat. It was a very possessive motion, one he did not regret making.

"Why now?" she asked. "Why do this to me now, when I'm starting to trust you?"

His eyes watched her lips move. "I'm not the villain here, Sareth. Stop painting me as one."

"You're making me very nervous, Jareth." She confessed in a gulp.

"I'm not about to ravage you," he pulled her closer. "However, I also have no plans on releasing you." She stiffened as her body was drawn closer. "How long do you think you can resist me?"

"Stop." She heard the quiver that gave her state away.

"You stop." He countered. "Look at where we are. A dark and beautiful garden, a blanket of stars above us." His voice was now a drone. "Why fight what has always been meant to be?"

"Let me go." Her heart was pounding in her throat.

"I'll let you go, if you can say I'm not right." He teased.

The girl tried in vain to find words that would gain her release. "Not fair." She wished she had not said the words.

"No, Sareth, it's not. Is it fair that you waltz in and out of my life without so much as a backward glance?" He flexed his fingers, and breathed in the fragrance of her. "You are so young, so fresh and innocent, and so damned careless. I'm a man, Sareth. You can not use me like a toy, and then put me aside for some new toy. I demand better treatment than that."

Her lips parted to protest words died in her throat. Eyes darted away, not wanting to see the accusation or the judgment in the mismatched eyes that resembled storms at sea. "I never meant for you to feel like that."

"Didn't you?" He moved the gloved fingers over the length of her throat.

Her breath was coming in labored gasps. "I'm not that calculating."

"You're a woman, Sareth." He chuckled. "All women are that calculating." His index finger traced the outline of her ear. "Be honest with yourself and with me."

"Stop."

The tip of the glove entered the opening of her ear. "I promise to be honest with you, Sareth."

Hot lava shot through her veins like a river. Every nerve in her body reacted to his touch. "Jareth, stop."

"Is that what you really want," he asked as his finger began to caress the opening of her ear. Making slow delicate circles, then pressing gently against it as if to penetrate. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Damn it, your scarring me!" her hand gripped the bench edge.

"Is that all I'm doing, scarring you?" His voice dropped an octave.

"I'm not ready for this." She panicked.

"The waters may be uncharted for you, but not impassable." His voice droned like a hum, the vibrations passing from him to her. "Women are very much like ships at sea. They need a seasoned hand for the first voyage. Allow me to be your captain, Sareth. You'll know no regrets."

"Are you out of your mind?" She gripped the bench tighter.

The tip of the glove moved over her ear, vigilantly. Repeatedly he caressed the opening of the ear. "I excite you, can you deny it." She shook her head, and he let his finger rub the opening in an erotic motion.

The girl shuddered, and let out a ragged gasp.

Jareth smiled, "We need to come to an understanding." His voice was commanding. "Here and now." He removed the fingertips from her ear, and turned her to face him. His hand captured her chin, forcing it up. "Look at me, woman." Emerald green eyes traveled up to his. "You belong to me, Sareth, as I belong to you." He let his eyes travel over her. "Do you understand me?"

"Ah, not really. Care to spell it out?" her voice shook almost as much as her body trembled under his touch.

"The day will come when I will press my claim. On that day, you will no longer wish to resist." His breath bathed her face. "We've unfinished business betwixt us, for **_NOW_** it must remain so."

"That's it?" she asked shaking like a leaf.

"You didn't really expect me to take advantage of you on but a cold stone bench did you?" he kept her face in his hands. "I promise you this, my beautiful adversary. When I press my claim, it won't be in some garden out of the deranged mind of Robin Zaker. When I press my claim, **_and I will press my claim_**, it will be on my terms."

Sareth's eyes watched his lips. "Then, what was this whole…seduction about?"

"Think of it as the beginning of…foreplay Sareth." He teased. "Just the tip of our iceberg."

"Do you do that on propose? All that tension and entendre?" The tremors began to abate.

"Some things are too good to be discussed banally." The hand under her chin began to stroke the length of her neck. "I look forward to teaching you that as well."

"You're a pervert." She jumped as his fingers touched the hollow of her throat.

"You won't think so when I've give you your lessons, Sareth." He promised with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm too young for you!" she growled, her bravado having returned.

"Are you?" His expression was the same as the one he had worn in her parent's bedroom. Somewhat condescending, somewhat amused. He leaned forward, whispered in her ear. "Are you telling me I don't get you …hot?"

"Stop that!" she tried to pull back, only to find his arms were now holding prisoner.

"Under different circumstances, Sareth, I'd be only too happy to show you how hot you get me." He teased, with his lips at the ear he'd teased moments before. "Perhaps just a taste for both of us…" the tip of his tongue darted in her ear. The hand that had been gripping the bench released as she gasped in thrilled shock. The assault was her undoing, her hands moved to his waist, then snaked up his back as she tilted her head and craned her neck to his lips eagerly. The tip of his tongue moved in and out of her ear canal, erotically and intimately. His hands held her with the gentlest of pressure. He paused. "Still afraid?"

"Terrified." She moaned in a husky voice.

"Yet you want more," he slipped his tongue back over her ear. "Don't you?"

"Yes." She panted. "I want more."

He took her lobe between his teeth, not biting down hard enough to cause pain, but it still had the effect he knew it would. Her hands crimped down on his back. "We are each other's heat." He said against the skin of her throat. He pulled back, looked at her dazed expression and gave her a satisfied grin. "Do we understand each other?"

She nodded, closing her eyes.

He put his lips to her ear again. "You are mine, girl. Mine." His tongue slid back into the ear.

Sareth found herself moving closer, moving her neck to give him access to her ear. Her mind began to cry out, her body ached, and wanted more. "Jareth…"

He felt her quiver, and sensed the awakened desires within her. "I won't start something I can't finish." He warned her. "If I begin touching you, I won't stop. We do not have the luxury of giving in to our… carnal selves, my dear. He must discontinue this for now." He pulled back, took a long dragged out breath. "I promise you this, when the time is right, I won't stop until you are bow legged."

Sareth blushed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chatper 27.**

Ryaven opened the ordinary wooden door to the Temple. He looked at Roxanne, sharing the same doubts. This could not be a temple, it was too…ordinary. Still he kept reminding himself, Sareth was the only one of the trio who'd actually read Zaker. He looked at the interior of the 'temple' his doubts arose anew. The Temple was a singular room, circular and barren. No chairs, no alter, not one single thing to denote it's status. "This can't be right." He said to Roxanne as he looked around. The only way in, was the door they had entered by, and the room was empty.

"She must have made a mistake." Roxanne agreed. As she too looked at the door behind them.

"What does thee seek?" a voice quietly asked.

Ryaven and Roxanne both spun round to face a very old man in the robes of a Cleric. Roxanne moved closer to the Paladin.

"What does thee seek?" he asked again, a smile painted on his face.

Ryaven remembered the instructions of the Mystic. He pulled from his tunic the pouch with the coins and potions. "I bring this." He handed the pouch to the man with wrinkled hands.

"Bless you my son." The elder said. He opened the pouch and removed the potions. He held them up toward the circular ceiling. Light shone down, almost as bright as a sunbeam. The potions began to glow, and the Cleric lowered his arm. "For you, Paladin." He handed the potions back to the young man. "Use them wisely."

Roxanne, witnessing everything, could not think straight for an instant. She then tore open the pouch in which she was carrying all the scrolls. Pulling on with a blue ribbon, she handed it to the Cleric. "I believe this is yours."

The Cleric looked at the scroll with recognition. "How kind of you to return it to me, and unopened." He held the scroll in his open hand, it began to rise, and dance on the air. As it neared the spire of the ceiling, it became a shower of light. The old Cleric smiled. "You've something to share with me, child?"

Roxanne pulled the parchment found in the Mage shop. "This."

The Cleric read the words, and looked as if he had found heaven. "So you are come, Duke's daughter. And King's brother." He looked at he pair. "We've waited a long time for you to come to free us."

Ryaven moved closer. "What are we to do, old one?" He pointed to the words on the parchment. "What do those words mean?"

"They are the key to ending the terror of the Dark Magic." The elder stated.

"You've come a long way, and you've a long way yet to go."

"Where is the book of the Dark Magic?" Roxanne asked.

"In the Guild hall of the Thieves." Lamented the old one, as he began the tale of the dark book. "The book was entrusted to us, we were to act as its guardians. Before we could seal it, and render it harmless, our stronghold was broken into and the book taken. Since that time, dark deeds have befallen our beloved town. The very color, for which we have been named, has vanished from our presence. Our citizens live lives that are more death then living. We are all cursed. Even our beloved Temple no longer resembles its former self."

Ryaven looked around the temple. "How did the thieves enter? You have but one door…"

"Things are not always what they seem, Paladin." The old one cackled at the joke.

Roxanne looked at the old one. "One of the Clerics is a thief as well?"

Nodding the Cleric began to pace. "Aye, that he was. We had long thought his ways turned for the better. The temptation of the dark book was too powerful for our poor son. He fell to the power of the book, and took it to his former guild." He handed the parchment back to Roxanne.

Ryaven watched him pace. "What do you need us to do, Old One?"

"The book must not remain with that guild. It was never meant to be here in Azure at all. You must find the book and remove it. Take it to the Opal tower and end it's power." The old one looked at the pair. "So young to have such heavy a burden placed on your shoulders. Let your hearts be your guide. Go in peace, children. And remember, the words on your parchment." He stepped back, and vanished.

Roxanne drew a deep breath. "Do we have any idea of where the Thieves guild hall is?"

Ryaven put the potions the old Cleric had given him in his tunic. "I've a good idea of who does know." He looked round the room. "How do they do that, pop in and out?"

"Magic." Roxanne shrugged. "Remember this is the Temple of the Mage?"

"Ok, we delivered our part, he gave us the speech and now we have to go get that blasted book." Something on the girl's face gave him pause. "What?"

"I feel something is missing…" She looked around the room. "Like we're suppose to find or do something here in this room."

"Sareth didn't mention anything." Ryaven countered swiftly.

"Yes she did, and she may not have even known she said it." Roxanne paced round and round. "What was it she said…. At the beginning of the book, the Duke's daughter is promised to the king…. However, she does not marry the king…That's it. Give me your hand." She knelt down. "Kneel, Ryaven!"

He knelt down, placing his hand in hers. "Ok."

"I Lady Roxanne, do here by pledge myself only to thee. No riches do I desire, no crowns or thrones." She held tight to his hand. "Nothing will ever take me from thee."

"I Ryaven, pledge myself to thee, and will ever be so." He voiced.

The room filled with light, and the sound of a trumpet in the distance. The young couple looked at each other and smiled.

Ryaven stood, helping Roxanne to her feet. "How did you know to do that? Sareth didn't say anything bout the pledging."

"She doesn't know about it. She only knew something had changed the heart of the Lady. She started out thinking she would be queen…. And she leaves at the end with the paladin becoming his queen." Roxanne said confidant that she was right. "It makes sense. This is a temple, a house of faith, and magic. What better place for the Lady and her Paladin to make their life changing pledge?"

Ryaven opened the door. "So it's on to the Thieves guild right?"

Roxanne frowned, "Right, as soon as we break up that little clinch over there in the garden." She pointed to the pair in a tight embrace.

"Give him a break." Ryaven halted her movement with a hand to her forearm. "I've a feeling those two are more of an item than we know."

"Oh, male intuition?" Roxanne looked at the hand clamped on her arm.

"Sweetheart, she looks at him, the way you look at me. With hungry eyes." Ryaven growled softly.

"She's never…" Roxanne started.

"I know that look." Ryaven stated with conviction. "She doesn't look at anyone the way she looks at him. And he looks like a man who is starving looking at a banquet." He pulled her back into the shadows. "Let them have a moment. He's not ravaging her, and if he were, she doesn't seem to mind."

"All right, we give them a moment," the redhead agreed. "He did help us along the way."

"I'm gonna miss him when this is all over and we return to the world outside again." Ryaven lamented. "I kind of like the King." He nudged her. "Admit it, you like him too."

She complained, but nodded. "Yes, I like him. I don't entirely trust him, but I do like him." A faint smile played on her lips. "He does seem to be good for Sareth. I've never seen her so coy with a male before."

"Look at her, Roxanne." He said in a growl. "She's completely smitten."

Roxanne watched and wondered what it was that was said. She saw them pull apart and the Mystic's head try to hide her expression. "So is he."

The pair in the dark garden sat gazing, the pair at the temple stood watching. The air filled with a bloodcurdling howl. The pair at the temple rushed over to the garden. 

"That must be our cue to move it!" Ryaven had his sword drawn. "Sareth, how did the Lady and Paladin get to the thieves guild hall?"

"The sewer tunnel." Sareth was on her feet and leading the band back to the tunnels. "The gate is stuck." She yelped. Roxanne and Ryaven pulled as the mystic stood back. The sound in the air was coming closer. "Hurry!" Sareth warned. "Hurry."

The gate gave way, the four rushed though and Jareth was pulled through the gate shut just as a creature flung itself at the bars. Sareth pushed him as far from the bars as she could. He landed against a wall and wet his lips. "That was close."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

Jareth looked down; her body pressed closely to his. He could feel the shape of her hip, and knew that if she stayed where she was she would be feeling part of him leap to life. Still he made no effort to propel her away. He slowed his breathing, hoping it would aid in staving off the effects of her nearness. Instead it made him far more aware of her, and he groaned huskily as he looked at the Mystic.

Ryaven moved quickly to pull them apart. "There's time enough for that later." He admonished Jareth. Looking at the confused Mystic, he said. "Which way?"

She pointed down one shaft of the sewer system. "This way." She began to move toward the new tunnel.

He turned to Jareth, "Shame on you, Sire." He scowled in the other's ear.

Jareth leaned back and laughed a deep throaty laugh. He pushed away from the wall and brushed himself off. "As you say, Paladin, time enough for that later. Would you care to take the lead?"

Ryaven moved forward, "Do I have a choice? A word of warning, no petty fingers if you please!" He remembered the line of an old movie. "**_The proprieties at all times, if ya please._**"

"With two such upstanding chaperons?" The Goblin King teased. "Perish the thought that I should embarrass you or myself." Extending an arm to the Mystic, they fell into step behind the Paladin and his Lady.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morea was howling herself, "What is wrong with that man?" she stomped from her seat over to the Bard. "She was more than willing! She was ripe for the taking! He's missed yet another prime chance at having her."

"Morea, would you want to be at the mercy of Robin Zaker?" Cairbre asked quietly. "I know I would not. Moreover, I most certainly would not want any woman I was interested in being use by Robin. For that matter I wouldn't want her at the mercy of one of his 'pets'. They just barely escaped that thing in the night. "

The Wood Elf sipped his wine. "He has far more fortitude than I credited him with. I didn't think he could resist so lovely a creature in the offing."

"He wants more than mere lust, children." Cairbre called out. "He's had that and it has left a bitter taste."

The Dryad took exception to the comment, feeling it directed personally towards her. Morea shook her head, "I think he's gone round the bend! First, he lets that **_mortal_** thing win in his precious Labyrinth! Then he allows it to go Scot-free! He does nothing to prevent her from joining this game of magic and intrigue. No! Instead, he takes part in it himself! He has gone mad! He has had the power to stop Robin on his own! Why does he not use it?"

"He's using the game, to show Sareth he's not a villain… a perverted voyeur, but not a villain." Solea, still watching the couples in the tunnel suggested. "He's allowing her to grow, and himself as well." She sipped her mead.

"Bravo!" Cairbre applauded. "Well said." He turned to the rest. "For all his worldliness, our Goblin King is still a wet behind the ears boy himself."

"He's got several centuries on that girl." Morea said in an unkind tone. "Hardly a boy."

"And you have several on him, as I recall." Solea snipped.

"Children, children," the Bard calmed. "The play is not yet over."

Morea tossed a pouch into the growing pot of pouches. "I say he takes the book for his own uses."

"I'll take that bet." The Wood Elf tossed a pouch in.

The Bard returned to his seat, and whispered in Solea's ear. The Water Sprite giggled and turned to the Bard, "Dirty old man, I'm not wagering on that!"

Cairbre snickered. "Pity." His eyes danced with wickedness. "I was going to suggest making the wager… more interesting then coin of the Realm." He wiggled his brow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxanne was starting to recognize the symbols on the wall. "Sareth, we must be getting close. The symbols are coming more often."

"Hold it." Sareth pulled the other pair back. "Damn, I knew I forgot something."

Ryaven looked down, "Now what?"

"A thief has to lead you in." She was still holding them back. "That would be me."

"And?" Roxanne could see there was more.

"Well, there's been a little accident and the guildhall will be empty except for the Guild Master…" Sareth's voice squeaked.

"Because?" Ryaven asked.

"Well…." The Mystic shifted her feet. "He tried to use the book… and it didn't work the way he thought it would."

Jareth began to laugh. "What did the idiot change himself into?"

"He's a giant Cockroach, with a human head." Sareth said quietly.

"HE's a WHAT?" shouted Roxanne.

Jareth's reaction was not one of revulsion or disgust, he instead grabbed his sides and doubled over in a fit of laughter. The trio looked at him then each other. The Goblin King took a little time to compose himself. "I'm sorry…It's just that Robin turned himself in to a cockroach once… and he had a hell of a time turning back…. I had no idea he's put that in his book… oh my…." He snickered though the explanation.

Sareth thought about it, "You mean some of the events in this book were taken from his life?"

"So it would seem." Jareth nodded. "Azure is based on a village on the outskirts of my own Kingdom. As you well know he wrote about my Kingdom with great envy."

Ryaven raised a hand. "This cockroach thing, is it dangerous?"

Sareth shook her head, "No, he's just unsettling to look at." She looked over at Roxanne who was still reacting to the news. "He can't hurt you."

"Just thinking of it makes me sick." Roxanne looked like she was going to heave. "I hate roaches."

"Can't be helped." Sareth looked at the symbols on the wall. "This is the last symbol we should find. Look for a wooden lever on the wall."

"Here's a handle, could that be it?" Ryaven looked at the wooden handle but did not touch it. "Is it set with traps?"

"No," She motioned him to pull it down. The stone wall creaked and opened to reveal a room filled with barrels. "We have to go up this flight of stairs." Sareth took lead again. Soon she was ushering them into a large room, which was now lit by candles and a roaring fire. "Master, be thee here?"

"Who wants to know." A voice that sounded muffled asked from the dark corner of the large room.

"I am Sareth of the Vortex, a guild member."

"Prove thee is a member." The voice sounded worried.

"Why buy when I can steal?" she said sounding bored. "Master, I know of your…situation."

"How could you? No one knows." The voice now roared.

"You messed with the book." Sareth stated.

"What book?" the voice called back. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jareth leaned on the wall, "Is this discussion necessary?"

Sareth nodded, "Look you stupid little bug, I know you have the book. I know you tried to use it, and I know you're stuck in a bug body."

There was a ticking sound, as the human head popped up. "Who sent you?"

"I bring the Lady Roxanne, the Duke's daughter, and Paladin Ryaven… the brother of the King." Sareth stated.

The Guild Master looked the pair over, then turned his eyes to Jareth. "And that one?"

"He's the Goblin King, and …a friend." Sareth was working on being patient. "Now about that book…"

"Stay back." the Master ordered.

Ryaven rolled his eyes, "Friend, we can do this the easy way or not. The choice is yours."

The Master crawled out before them. "Easy? You think that book lets you do things easy?" he turned round and round. "Look what it did to me."

Jareth snickered, as did Ryaven, Roxanne shuddered and turned away. Sareth moved closer. "I'm not surprised. You know better than to mess with things from the Mages."

The Master hung his head, and looked sheepishly away. "Temptation was too much. You understand."

"I know, now Master, let us have the book." Sareth kept her face schooled.

The bug with the human head nodded, and pointed one bug leg. "I was going to throw it in the fire. But I could not bring myself to."

Ryaven and Roxanne walked over to where the Master Thief had been pointing. "Got it."

"Don't open it!" Jareth called to the pair.

"Master, I'll see to it you are restored." Sareth promised.

"You? You're just a girl." The bug man crawled away. "You can't do anything."

Ryaven brought the book over to Sareth. "This doesn't look that dangerous. It looks like an ordinary book."

"What do we do now?" Roxanne asked. "We can't just walk out of here, can we? That thing that tried to attack us outside the Temple is still wandering about. What happened next in the book?"

Sareth looked at the book in Ryaven's hand. "I always wondered what that blasted thing would look like. Now, seeing it, I find I'm a bit disappointed." She looked away. "Roxanne puts the book in the scroll pouch." She watched as the book was slipped into the pouch. "You're right, we can't just go out into the streets." She moved to the widow. "The thing we were attacked by is not the only baddie out there."

"Do we stay here?" Roxanne asked leaning on Ryaven, looking very weary.

"Only until the tower clock over there strikes midnight." Sareth pointed out the window. "We've about an hour or a little more. We should rest."

Ryaven and his Lady moved to a corner and sat down. Jareth held a hand out to Sareth. She took it, followed him to a corner and leaned against him.

"Jareth…" she whispered. "I'm so tired."

"I know," he placed an arm around her, "Let me help. You have expended a lot of energy protecting your friends. And me." He pulled her closer. "Thank you, Sareth."

"Couldn't let the iron harm you." She affirmed.

Ryaven held Roxanne. "You seem… tense babe."

"All this is starting to wear on me, I guess." Roxanne answered. "No food, no water… all the walking… and for what?" Blue eyes looked up at her beloved. "We have no idea of how to beat that bastard, Robin."

"I would say we're going to get a helping hand from the King on that one." Ryaven kissed her brow. "No matter what, it's been a grand game."

Roxanne nuzzled into him. "Better than grand."

Jareth stroked Sareth's arm. "Feeling a little better?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you." She looked over at her friends. "They have to make it to the end of the story, Jareth. They have to see it though."

"They will," he promised. "We all will."

"We are now on the last part of the quest." She whispered. "We have the book, but we have to get to the Opal tower to destroy it. And I've a feeling Robin is planing on being there." She pointed to the pouch that Roxanne was guarding. "If he is… we need to have a strategy."

"He's still not aware of me," Jareth purred in her ear. "I've kept myself stealth, and we can use that to our advantage."

"There's something else…" Sareth whispered. "In the book, the Duke's daughter begins to have… suspicions about everyone and everything. Even her Paladin." She gave him a sideways glance. "It's part of the curse of the book of dark magic. It messes with everyone's mind."

"Are you having… doubts?" He was concerned.

"No…and I should be." She placed a hand over her heart. "But I feel…like I'm outside the story still. What about you?"

"Am I having doubts? No, I'm immune to the details of the story." Jareth whispered. "I'm Fae, and of Royal blood. Robin's magic is not powerful enough to work on me."

Sareth turned to look directly into his eyes. "It's not Robin's magic at work here… it's that blasted book. Necronomicon? The magic in the book is what drained the life of the town of Azure… turning her inhabitants into shades. Moreover, Lady Roxanne has it on her. It has to have an effect on her, in the book, it was even before she got near it… as if the book sensed her coming to destroy it. It attacked her mind in book, making her suspicious of things she should trust."

Stormy eyes gazed into hers. "Are you fearful for me?" He smiled, taking her face into his gloved hand. "Starting to care for me?"

"Don't press your luck." She tensed. "I just don't want my friends used by Robin in an effort to rid himself of you."

The Fae held her face so she could not move. "Liar."

"Seriously," her hand moved over his. "That book is dangerous."

"Yes." He nodded. "And that is one reason I'm not touching it at all. Even I could be tempted by the book."

"What do you mean even you?" She looked over at the other couple resting. "You mean them?"

"Everyone can be tempted by that tome." He explained. "Even more than by a crystal containing one's dreams."

"We have to get to the tower and destroy that thing!" Sareth declared.

"Have you figured out how?" Jareth asked, still amused by the situation.

Sareth smiled back, the same quirky smirk he wore. "Actually, yes. I have."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

Robin paced, looking at the Opal Tower in the distance. He rubbed his head, wondering if he had missed anything. Not that anyone would really know. Still, it was unsettling not to remember. It had been so long ago that he had written the book, could he be expected to remember everything? He had been so sure of himself when he'd built the complex. Using his notes and original drawings had been of great help.

He looked over his shoulder; Azure was still cloaked in darkness. The bell in the clock tower had yet to sound. His advisories were still hiding in its depths. He kept telling himself they were but mortal children, hardly worthy of his attention. They would fall as other mortals before them had fallen under the powers of the Fae. He should pity them.

Closing his eyes, he reached in the darkness for the thread to his pets. Finding it intact gave him great pleasure. More than the pleasure, it gave him comfort and reassurance. As long as his pets were intact, he felt he was undetected by the Seelie Court. The last thing he desired was more of their interference in his life. It was bad enough that they had exiled him, taken his birthright and forced him to live among the inferior and puny human race. He smiled; knowing his time of vengeance was coming.

The book, the darkest book of magic was about to be his. No puny human would stand in his way, and these, these were but children playacting. He had thought it would take much longer to find the right combination to enter the game and rescue his precious book. He had thought in the meantime he'd be able to amuse himself, and feed his pets with an occasional Human treat.

Robin snickered, thinking of feeding the trio to his pets. They had turned out to be less amusing than he had thought. Especially that insipid girl, the Mystic. She had dared call him a hack! She had stood up to him as if she were his equal instead of but a mere mortal child. She had ordered the doors to open, his doors! By the gods open they did. Seeing her chased by his Minotaur was a sight to which he was looking forward. Her screams and pleas for mercy were going to be music in his ears. He gave serious thought to reordering time and replaying it repeatedly. He was sure it was something he would never grow tired of seeing. He could not put a name to it, or when it started, however when it came to the Mystic his emotions raged.

Where did a Mortal get the kind of power that the Mystic practiced? Never had he heard of any mortal having that kind of ability, and certainly not that measure. To have the kind of control of power that the Mystic welded, one would have to have studied long and hard. He wondered how it was that one little mortal girl could have such power. Thinking of the mortal girl made his jaw ache, and his teeth gnash. Her demise was even more desired than getting his hands on the book.

He paced again, telling himself the clock in the tower would chime, and toll the beginning of the end for the Triad and most assuredly for the Mystic. He smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

"Care to share?" Jareth teased as she smirked at him. "I'd love to know how you plan on getting round that blasted Robin" 

"Let me tell you all at the same time." Sareth said confidently. "Ryaven, Roxanne come here. We need to prepare." She called to the other couple.

Roxanne moved closer, but moved stiffly. "I fell like something is holding me back."

"The book." Sareth pulled her orb from her robes. "Protect!" she ordered. A small crystal sphere formed around the pouch. Sareth saw Roxanne visibly relax. "Better?"

"Much," the redhead leaned against her Paladin. "I don't feel any of the anxiety or angst or doubts. I feel like myself again."

"I should have thought to do that the moment we got it." Sareth apologized. "I forgot that the book attacked the sensibilities of the Lady before she even came near it. It sensed her mission to destroy it." She reached for her friend's hand. "I have no idea of what that things been doing to you…I'm sorry it took me so long to remember."

Roxanne laughed, "Sareth, with all you have had to remember and plan, do not worry about a minor detail. What ever effects that thing has had its over now. We're on top of it!"

Ryaven looked down at the sphere and the pouch. "Can we keep it in the protective sphere without draining you totally?"

Sareth nodded. "Yes."

Jareth placed a supporting hand on Sareth's shoulder. "She has help holding her shields up."

"Bet that's playing havoc with old Robin." Ryaven laughed. "I don't think he likes our Mystic to begin with."

"She has a lot going against her in his book," Jareth looked ridiculously pleased. "She's mortal, she's smart, she's not afraid of him, and she wields power like a pro. I can't image where she learned it all…" Jareth's voice was filled with amusement.

"Not to mention she's your special interest shall we say?" Ryaven teased.

Jareth nodded. "I can't wait to see his face."

"His face is not what worries me." Roxanne snapped her fingers to get their attention. "He is not going to just let us take this thing into that tower and destroy it!"

"No, he won't," the Mystic agreed. "But I have a plan."

Ryaven smiled, "Is it evil?"

"Oh yeah." Sareth giggled.

A dreamy look covered Jareth's face. "Is it any wonder I am so drawn to you? Your eyes sparkle like stars when you're about to be cruel."

Roxanne listened to the plan, eyes growing wide. Throwing her head back, she laughed. "And to think of all the people back in school who think you're a goodie two shoes…Sareth, you're diabolical."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A voice on the wind spoke. "The book is found." The voice had no age, nor did it have a gender.

The night stars and cosmic winds moved.

"We must be ready." A commanding and male voice answered. "If the Triad fail, we must not. That book must never leave that dimension. Nor can that fool Zaker take possession of it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxanne spread the blank scroll, took out the squid ink and frown. "I don't have a quill."

Jareth pulled the feather that he had been carrying. "Yes you do." He handed to the Scholar with a flourish.

Ryaven looked at the Mystic, "Is that why you had him carry it? So it would not be detected?"

"Yep." Sareth watched as the scholar began to write on the scroll. "Leave nothing out!" she cautioned. "And be very careful how you phrase everything."

Roxanne worked with the skills of a master scribe. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you've been playing with that orb." She reminded the Mystic.

Jareth began to pace. "Midnight draws near."

"I'm almost ready!" Roxanne announced, as she put the finishing stroke on the scroll. "It's a masterpiece Sareth!"

Jareth moved to the stairs to the upper floor of the guildhall. "Let's move." He said. The Triad rushed up the stairs with the Fae King as the clock tower began to strike the hour. As they stepped out onto the roof, Jareth whistled as if for a taxi. Meep and the carpet came out of nowhere. Jareth helped the young women to board, once having them settled he and Ryaven boarded. "Opal tower Mac, and step on it!" He smirked. "I've always wanted to say that!"

"Hang on to you hats," Meep guided the carpet out of the town, long before the clock reached the final stroke.

Sareth looked back, as they reached the edge of the town, she could not see the guildhall. On the other hand, for that matter, that entire section of town was missing. "It's all collapsing." She called out. "Robin must have had a trigger we were not aware of, good thing we got out when we did."

Roxanne placed her hand on the crystal shield. "Shield's holding!"

Ryaven and Jareth both pulled their swords, to be on the safe side. Meep ignored the four, keeping his mind on getting the carpet to the destination in one piece.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin saw the carpet and uttered curses. Looking closer, he noticed a fourth person on the object in the air, as well as a Pixie. He could not make out who it was in the darkness. He promised he would make life miserable for the one who dared help the Mortals escape the collapsing town. Turning to face the Opal Tower, he snickered. He had taken precautions at the tower. A welcome committee would be awaiting the Triad and their companion. He motioned to the dark riders who were with him, "To the tower." He mounted a thing that at one time may have resembled a horse. A nightmare snorting fire from nostrils that were eager to smell blood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sareth gripped Jareth's arm. "He comes." Her eyes closed tight; her breathing labored, and pained.

The Fae King pulled her closer. "Hang on, Sareth, we're almost at the tower."

"He sees you, but does not know who you are, Sire." She leaned against him. "He has an ambush planned." She warned as she fell to her knees.

"Meep!" Jareth ordered. " To the top of the tower, we'll see if we can thwart him yet again."

Meep nodded, "Top floor of tower, got it!"

Ryaven looked at Sareth, "Hang on!"

"Roxanne, be ready!" Sareth pulled all the strength she could. She rose up, held out the hand holding the orb. "I, Sareth of the Vortex, command the forces of the elements! Wind, arise and protect me! Hold my enemy back!"

The ground forces approaching the tower were driven back by gale winds. Even Robin on his hellish equine animal could not brave the bluster.

Ryaven moved forward, to leap first from the carpet, followed by Roxanne and her precious cargo. Jareth fell into position behind the red haired girl. Sareth was the last to exit the carpet, which took off at breakneck speed. She held the orb above her head, "The Shrine of the Archaic! Quickly Roxanne, go!"

As Roxanne and the men moved one direction, the mystic ran the other. She looked over the edge of the parapet to see how much of a lead they still had. The riders were still a distance. "Sirocco, rise and bring the Sand." Sareth was building a wall of defense. She could hear the sounds of battle just within the walls of the tower room. Trusting that Jareth and Ryaven could take care of that she continued to throw obstacles before Robin. Each time the Fae and his forces made some headway, she'd toss something else in their path. She was beginning to enjoy the frustration she was causing him. 'God in heaven, Jareth is right. I can be cruel.' She thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryaven had entered expecting trouble; and was not disappointed. Both he and Jareth entered alert to every movement surrounding them. Steps inside the citadel brought face to face with the little 'surprise' Robin had set up for them. Six heavily armed skeleton warriors were waiting in the corridor that would lead to the Shrine. The moment the undead guards sensed the presence of the mortal they went into battle mode. Their shields painted with strange shapes and swords gleamed in the torchlight.

"They bear Robins Crest!" Jareth called out as they began to wave blades at the mortal "Lady Roxanne, stay between us."

"We have to get them moving to the Shrine chamber." Ryaven remembered everything the King had taught him, and found it was all of use. He slashed at the first skeleton warrior who lost a limb and snarled at the Paladin. Ryaven cut where Jareth had told him to, and the bones fell useless to the ground. He went after the next attacker with precise movements.

Roxanne waltzed side to side, wedged between her Knight and the King. She snickered to herself, thinking how useful the dance classes her mother had insisted upon were turning out to have been. She was able to keep her movements matching those of the men. A step this way and a pivot that way, as they moved up the corridor. The men moved her closer and closer to the archway that was the opening of the Shrine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin looked up at the parapet, saw the woman with hair wildly blowing about. A flash of lighting in the night sky lit up her face. She was magnificent, and he hated her more than he hated anyone or anything else. "You dare use magic on me, mortal?"

"You and any other Fae stupid enough to try and move against me and mine!" She called down to him. "You hack!" she pivoted, and moved toward the tower opening. She had no intentions of missing the action going on inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The wind carried voices as well as sand.

"Should we give aid?"

"No, we must let them work on their own. What aid we could give we've given." The leader's voice declared. "If they fail, then we may step in."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sareth entered the corridor, seeing the scattered bones did not even phase her. Quickly she moved toward the room in the center of the tower, The Shrine of the Archaic. Jareth and Ryaven were fighting off the skeletal forces; Roxanne was moving closer to the monument in the center of the room. Sareth joined her.

"Robin should be coming in the tower just about now." Sareth said.

"Let's do it, then, before he can cause anymore problems." Roxanne nodded.

Both girls moved to the column that towered in the center of the room. Roxanne touched the carving in its center. A hidden repository opened. Sareth stood back, arms spread and orb ready. "Do it, Lady Roxanne."

Roxanne pulled the book out of the pouch, shoved it in the opening without letting even a page flutter. Then covered it with the scroll, which she had opened. "In the name of the King!" She slammed the hinged door, and placed a squid ink sign on the carving.

From the door Robin screamed, "Curses on you tiresome Mortals!"

"Right back at you Robin!" Sareth snarled. "You'll never get your hands on that accused book now."

The eyes of the Fae author tuned on Sareth, the men were still battling what was left of the skeletal force. "You have meddled in my plans for the last time young bitch!" His head went back, his mouth opened. The sound that came forth was unlike anything ever heard on earth. A vortex formed, being to pull Sareth toward it.

"No!" Roxanne cried out, rushing to her friends' aid. Both girls were being pulled into the maelstrom.

"No!" Ryaven ran to the vortex he was pulled in as it collapsed.

Robin closed his mouth and took a deep breath. He turned expecting to see who had helped the trio thwart him. All he found was what was left of his skeletal force scattered and shattered on the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

Sareth pulled herself up to her elbows, "Lady Roxanne? Are you alright?" Her voice was raspy.

"What's left of me." The redhead coughed.

"I'm here too." Ryaven crawled to the sounds of the voices. "Where's you know who?"

"I don't know." Sareth's lungs hurt from the vortex. 'Jareth, are you still with us?'

"I'm not getting anything?"

"Must be this place. Where the hell are we?" Ryaven had hauled himself to his feet, and was now helping his teammates up.

"Where ever it is, it's not good." Roxanne said as she brushed herself off. "I feel like I just got sucked into hell."

"We did." Sareth said. The Mystic felt around, "The orb is missing."

"Great!" Ryaven exclaimed. "Just what we need."

Sareth looked around the area they had fallen. "This is a holding pen…like in a Roman arena."

"Were there any arenas in Meander's Queen?" Ryaven asked, knowing he was not going to like the answer no matter what it was.

"No… he's playing a new game with us." Sareth announced. "One, none of us is going to like I'll wager."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The scrying pool had gone dark the moment the trio entered the vortex. Cairbre stood up. "Goblins, your master needs you!" he shouted. Every goblin that had been dancing and cavorting stopped and went screaming into the night in the direction of the complex.

Solea, Morea, and the Wood Elf all watched the Bard. He paced, "If I interfere, I could cause more problems." He announced.

"Bard, there must be something we can do." The Wood Elf stated firmly.

"I've been scrying on Jareth and the trio. Let us concentrate on Robin." The Bard cleared his mind, again images began to form on the surface of the waters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin looked at the obelisk; the squid mark on the carving. He knew the contents of the hidden repository would be of no use to him or any other magic user ever again. He let his fist hit the stone monument. The forces he had devised began to disappear, starting with the skeleton army. A voice in the room announced on the loud speaker. "Team Triad triumphs!" On the floor was the glass orb, Robin bent over and picked it up glaring at it.

Robin walked to the exit, "Not yet they don't." he moved back to the lobby of his complex. There was no one to celebrate the winning team. He moved to the only intact console, opened the screen and opened the loud speaker.

"Welcome to hell, children." He growled.

"Robin, you cheat, we beat you fair and square!" Sareth shouted.

"Think of this as a bonus round you insipid little bitch." He laughed. "How nice of your friends to join you in this last stage of our…game. I had not planed on them taking part in this round."

Ryaven placed himself in front of both girls. "Zaker! Let the girls go, I'll finish your game."

"What makes you think I'd want that toy Paladin? What makes you think I want either you or that counterfeit noblewoman?" Robin snarled. "No, children. I want that bitch! Your precious Mystic."

Ryaven held up his sword. "You'll have to go though me to get her!"

"With pleasure, toy knight, with pleasure." The Fae laughed. "But before I take what life you have left, tell me…who helped you?" He demanded.

Sareth shook her head, tenaciously.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Ryaven said for all three.

"Ah, you force me to find ways to help you find your tongue." Robin's voice was cruel. He raised the missing orb. "Show me what the Mystic holds most dear." In the sphere was a child. A golden haired boy, sitting on his bed, dressed in a Peter Pan costume. "Bring me that child!" he ordered invisible forces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The voice on the wind whispered. "They have sealed that volume of the book!"

"They have earned our intervention." Another voice suggested.

"Not yet, we must wait. It is possible they may never need to even know we exist."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bann sniffed the air; he did not like what he smelled. "Pixie guards! Surround the Williams house! We must protect the family, at all costs."

Magical creatures surrounded the house were tossed as if they were toys. Nothing could stop the unstoppable invisible force. An ethereal scream filled the night air as the unseen ripped the little boy from his bed. Thousand of magical souls joined in the lament.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre turned to the company assembled. "We go to the complex!"

Solea and the others followed the Bard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin looked at the screen; "I'm going to ask you, one last time. Who helped you?"

Sareth found her voice. "What makes you think we needed help against a worm like you?"

Ryaven snickered in to his gauntlet, "Nice one."

Roxanne now getting over the effects of the vortex stood beside her beloved. "Some big bad you are." She snapped.

"Just a wee Fairy man!" Ryaven taunted.

The last comment was the one that struck home. "What did you call me you…. Mortal?"

"A WEE FAIRY!" Ryaven said with emphasis and an accent he had never used before.

Both Roxanne and Sareth smirked, to them he sounded very much like Jareth.

Robin was not smiling. "I'd be careful of what I said if I were you, mortal!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles stood next to his Lincoln Towncar staring at the complex. He had been there since escorting the last person out of the building. He had made sure every one of the kids in the chapter had gotten home safe. He had ordered the employees of the complex to evacuate the premises. Something was still holding him to the spot. Grand Master King was still inside searching for the missing trio, and his gut told him he was going to need help.

Giles looked at his watch; it was just past midnight. He exited the car, slamming the door as he did. He walked to the trunk and unlocked it. In the light of the moon and the stars, he uncovered the cache of weapons he had collected over the years. He strapped on his sword and dagger, pulled on arm guards and raised the crossbow out of the trunk, along with the quiver full of arrows. He was intent upon rescuing his friend and the club members.

So intent he did not hear the movement beside him, until a voice asked. "You know how to use that thing?"

Giles turned, his mouth dropped slightly as he stammered, "Yes I do." He was staring into the eyes of a Centaur holding a Syrian Hunting Bow.

The Centaur smiled, looked at the crossbow and nodded. "Good. You may need it." He walked toward the complex. "Coming?" He called back over his shoulder.

"Yes." Giles slammed the trunk and followed. Moving toward the complex from every direction were magical creatures of every description. Giles fell into step along with the rest, wondering if he had lost his mind somewhere along the way this evening.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryaven flexed his shoulders; "You would, would you?" He taunted.

Sareth placed her hands on her hips. "You're beaten Robin! May as well be gracious about it."

"Ha!" he raised the orb so she could see it in the monitor. "I'd say you were the one beaten little one."

The girl only tossed back her head and laughed. "You can keep that toy, Robin." Making a movement with her hand, she drew another from the air, surprising Robin and her friends. "I can always get another." Slowly she began to make the orb dance across her fingertips.

Robin shattered the one in his hand against the wall. "Where did you learn to do that, and who is helping you?" He demanded now in a pained scream.

Sareth smiled, she could see the image in the orb, and knew Robin could not. Within the heart of the orb her parent's bedroom and a figure dressed in dark clothes standing against the backdrop of lightning. A smirk played on his lips. "It's a crystal, nothing more." She whispered. "But if you turn it this way…."

A sound from the monitor made all three teens look up. Robin was holding by the scruff of the neck a crying and squirming little boy in a Peter Pan costume.

"Toby!" Sareth screamed.

"Now that I have your attention," snarled the Fae, holding the child as if it were some asp ready to strike. "This is your one last chance! Who helped you?"

Sareth shook her head, "Big mistake, Robin…" Electrical Sparks flew off the girl as if she were a Tesla coil. "I'm coming after you now." She wound her arm back and flung the crystal orb in her hands toward the monitor. She turned to her companions. "We have to move, and now."

Ryaven nodded and motioned to the only door in the holding pen. He shoved his weight against it and it gave way. The three teens moved into what looked like a maze. Sareth shook her head, and motioned them to follow her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin handed the squalling brat off to a minion. "Keep that thing quiet." He ordered. He motioned the few minions he had left to follow him. "We go to the grandstand, I want to observe the downfall of that bitch Mystic."

They did not have far to go. The lobby had a direct route to the arena grandstand where, like Caesar, Robin could observe the last round in his game. He moved to the edge of his private box, "Note, little Mystic you are in a maze, trapped like a rat."

"You really know nothing about me, do you Robin." She looked up and saw him watching them. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Robin laughed. "You? You are nothing! Just an ordinary little mortal girl."

"A mortal girl, to be sure Robin. But I am not now, nor was I ever ordinary." Sareth motioned her friends to follow.

Robin frowned; the girl was moving though his maze as if it did not exist. "How can she do that? Where does she get her instinct?" he demanded slamming a hand on the rail draped with crape.

Meep and Jareth appeared in the back of the mock royal box. Jareth motioned Toby to be still. He whispered something to Meep and quietly moved forward. Putting himself into position, he whipped the child out of the arms of the minion, throwing it off balance. The minion went over the balustrade making a crunching sound as it landed.

Robin turned at the movement, screamed. "YOU!"

Jareth smiled. "Meep!" the Pixie appeared on the carpet and Jareth tossed Toby in the air to him. Then turned to Robin, "Me!" He winked wickedly.

Meep took off to get Toby to safety as he had been ordered. He sailed past the grandstand and into the hall from which Robin had entered. Through the lobby, the carpet wildly sailed, while Meep held the boy his brother had orders to protect. He used his own magic to form a protective shield over the lad, as they moved toward the door of the complex. Three huge things that defied description guarded the door. "Hang on, kiddo!" Meep said to the laughing child. He manipulated the carpet past the critters and out the door they shot. Meep saw the creatures of myth and legend approaching. "Here comes the reinforcements, kiddo!" He flew to where he saw the leader of the forces, Cairbre. "Master says to have you protect his precious personal property."

Cairbre reached up and the little boy jumped into waiting arms. "Tell him the child will be safe."

Meep nodded as he turned the carpet and headed back to the complex.

Giles looked over at the Bard holding the laughing child. "I went though the looking glass." He muttered.

"Not yet, friend." The Centaur scoffed, "but soon."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

Jareth looked over the balustrade to wave at Sareth. "Hi, Honey! I'm home!" He called as if returning from the office.

"'Bout time, fancy pants!" She called up to him.

Robin glared at his nemesis. "What do you have to do with that mortal bitch?"

Jareth feigned shock. "Robin that is no way to talk about my girl."

"Your what?" Robin sputtered.

Jareth ran past the Fae, and leapt over balustrade gracefully landing on the ground. "My girl, my honey, my baby-doll!" he teased.

"Don't call me baby!" a exasperated mortal voice shouted as it moved though the maze.

Jareth called out. "Stand still, ninny!" He waved an arm and six walls separating them disappeared. "Come to Papa!" he opened his arms welcomingly.

Sareth placed her hands to her hips as she stalked forward. "We are really going to have to have a long talk about this!"

Jareth placed his hands on his hips mocking her. "Talk is cheap, baby."

Ryaven sighed. "Here they go again."

Roxanne looked over her shoulder at the grandstand. "That is one pissed off Fairy! I suggest we table the discussion."

Jareth grabbed Sareth's hand, "Run." He roared, pulling her with him.

Ryaven and Roxanne holding hands followed the other pair. The young Paladin knew something was wrong by change in the air. There was a wild smell in the air, something akin to cattle but not exactly. Then came the sound, it was like a bull bellowing. Ryaven didn't bother to look behind them, he didn't want to see.

"Run you idiots!" Roared the Fae in the stands. He pulled a cord, and a door opened near where the two couples were running. From the bowels that opened, lizard skinned warriors entered the arena. "The men!" He ordered. "Separate them from the females." Swords raised, the Lizard warriors rushed forward. Robin laughed like a mad man. "My pet grows hungry!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre nodded to the Centaurs, "The wards are falling down, he must have lost some of his concentration. Falken move your forces in."

The leader of the Centaurs placed a hand on Giles shoulder, "Join us, Little Brother."

"I wouldn't think of letting you enter there to save my Grand Master without me." Giles placed an arrow in the crossbow. "Lead on, brother."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth pulled his sword; he placed himself between the Lizard force and the Mystic. Ryaven had placed himself in front of Roxanne in much the same manner. The panel behind the girls opened, the portion of floor they stood on titled and the girls slipped away from the men. Jareth caught a momentary glimpse of Sareth going though the wall. "Oh is he going to pay for that." He let his blade clash with the Lizard coming at him.

"You're not worried?" Ryaven too crossed blades.

Jareth smiled over at the Paladin, "Worry about the only mortal to ever best the Goblin King?" He laughed heartily. "I think not! My woman can handle herself."

"Your woman." Ryaven snickered.

"And with your fiery red-haired Lady at her side, I pity the poor beast Robin is loosing on them." Jareth cut the lizard to ribbons.

Ryaven smacked a lizard in the face with the hilt of his sword. "What beast?"

The Goblin King swung round and kicked the jaw of the lizard coming at him. "Oh nothing much."

"What beast?" Ryaven repeated as he cut though the next warrior.

"It's nothing, Paladin." Jareth was enjoying the battle.

Ryaven preformed a quick castration on the next lizard, then spun the Fae King to face him. "What beast, Jareth?" he demanded.

Jareth shrugged, "Just a Minotaur."

"A Minotaur?" Ryaven groaned. "Jareth, Sareth is a virgin!"

"Yes, I know…. I'd say it shows amazing restraint on my part." The King went back to fighting.

A stunned Ryaven cut the next warrior who rushed at him. "Jareth,… focus… Minotaur… Virgin…don't you think you should worry?"

Jareth wore a haughty proud continence. "Ryaven, I have the utmost of faith in my maiden." He paused. "Don't you have faith in her?"

Dark eyes of the Paladin looked into his own soul, a wickedly peaceful smile graced the lips of the handsome boy with dark wavy hair. "Aye, my King. I do." He thrust and his blade found its target.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxanne stood up and stomped. "I hate that!"

Sareth grabbed her by the arm, "Complain later." She pointed in one direction. "Minotaur."

"Shit!" Roxanne ran along side the Mystic. "Can't we ever get a break?"

"We've gotten many!" Sareth laughed as she ran. "You just have to recognize them."

"If you say so." The other girl looked to see the wall ahead of them change. "Dead end ahead."

"This way," Sareth moved to the left and a panel moved with her.

Roxanne slipped though as the panel slid back. "Neat trick that."

"I learned a lot of neat tricks in Jareth's Labyrinth…" Sareth moved toward another wall, "This way!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin was beating his fists on the balustrade, the toy knight and the Goblin King were reducing his warriors to fish bait. While the females were leading his Minotaur on a merry chase. "No, no, no!" he bellowed. "I won't have it!" He turned to the minion on the staging with him. "Go down there!"

"What would thee have me do, master?" the creature asked.

"Stop that girl." Ordered the Fae.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How do you think old Robin got himself a Minotaur?" Roxanne asked.

"I'd say he did something very illegal by Fae standards!" Sareth looked for the next opening. "That's why he has wards up the Ying yang on the complex. He does not want the higher ups to find him out." She moved quickly as the opening yawned.

"Sneaky little bastard."

"Spoiled brat!" Sareth countered. She looked up and around, seeing the Fae she was speaking of pitching a fit, she smiled. "Come on Roxanne…this way."

"God that thing stinks!" The girl commented they must have passed by the Minotaur without its notice.

"No one said they were going to smell good…but if you think that's bad… Honey, you haven't been to the Bog of Stench!" They laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Honey!" Jareth called out.

"What?" came a breathy answer.

"When we are finished here, how about a nice pizza?" The boy King spun and danced round his opponent.

"Sounds good." The Girl answered.

"Fine, it's a date?" He trumpeted.

"It's not a date, it's pizza." She called back.

Ryaven snickered while gutting yet another of the remaining lizards.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sareth moved her hand and a wall went down. She motioned the other girl though the wall.

Jareth finished the last warrior going after him; two were coming at Ryaven. Jareth whistled, tossed his blade, the lad caught it and spun to use both blades on the last two Lizard warriors.

Robin roared in anger and frustration.

Ryaven tossed the King his blade again. "That was…interesting."

"You did well." Jareth brushed guts and muck off the boy's tunic. "Messy, but well."

Ryaven picked a lizard ear out of the king's hair. "Yes, well…."

Robin pulled the cord and again the floor titled sending the girls falling to one side. Roxanne sat dazed for a moment, then looked up into the fairing nostrils of the Minotaur. "Great." She stood up and screamed at the beast. "Look what you made me do, you stupid creature!" She showed the stunned beast the tear in her gown. "You made me go and step though the hem… have you any idea of what this gown costs?"

The Minotaur blinked; the rage of the red haired girl frightened even him. Stunned the beast backed off. Then something in the air caught his attention. The great hulking beast turned its head, snorting as it began to move toward the mystic. Each of its heavy hooves made a clopping sound as it moved toward the girl.

Sareth stood calmly waiting for the beast. Her face schooled, and her mind racing as she looked the beast over. She looked from its huge bullish head down, and frowned. "Not happening, pal!"

The beast stood panting, angry at been made to give chase, and wanting satisfaction. Rearing its head, it bellowed.

Roxanne stopped ranting and wondered if she were about to witness her friend's death, or worse. She looked toward the grandstand; Robin was hanging over the edge egging his pet on.

'Jareth, now.' Sareth sent the thought.

'Coming…baby.' He snickered in the thought.

Sareth rolled her eyes. "Come and get the nice fresh Virgin, wooly bully." Sareth said in the most inviting of tones. "Nice warm, breathing virgin…when's the last time you had the taste of one?" she began to entice the creature to her.

Robin stopped egging the creature on. He stood up and shook with fury. "No!"

The wall behind Sareth opened, Ryaven moved into the opening as Jareth pulled the pretty Mystic out of harms way. In the hand of the Paladin was the star shaped blade thing he'd been given at the beginning of the evening. He flicked his wrist, let it fly and it sliced though the chest of the beast like a hot knife in butter. The beast let out one last cry as it keeled over and died.

Robin roared, doors all over the arena opened, all the walls of the maze fell into slots, and so did Sareth.

Ryaven and Jareth moved to either side of the Scholar to protect her.

"Sareth!" She cried, then looked up to the grandstand. "He's gone! Robin's gone!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

The room was dark, but Sareth knew she was still in the complex. Across from her stood Robin Zaker, scowling and snorting, much like the Minotaur had, and Sareth was just as unimpressed. Before he could press the advantage of home ground against her, she turned the tables on him.

"So you're the great and wonderful Robin Zaker." She sneered and said it as sarcastically as she could.

The Fae looked at her with the cold dead eyes of a shark. "I know who I am, girl. What I want to know is who are you, Sarah Williams?" He crossed the room, standing only feet from the girl trying to look intimidating. "How did you come by the tools you and your companions carried?"

"You gave them to us, Robin." She slid one hand to her hip and looked at him as if he were a worm in a jar.

"I most certainly did not!" He countered. "I didn't place any magical tools in the container of tools to handed out…Why should I ?"

"Someone did." Sareth gave him a sweet smile. "Someone wanted to stop you, Robin. They waited until my friends and I were in line and made sure we got the tools necessary to stop you."

The Fae faltered for an instant, dropping his guard. Instantly it was up again. "Impossible, mortal! No one among the Fae even know I've built this complex."

"Ha!" Sareth laughed at him. "Jareth the Goblin King knows, and believe me if he knows so do others."

Robin's eyes fretted, sweat beaded on his brow. Paranoia did not do anything to improve his disposition. If the girl spoke the truth, then he was indeed in grave danger. The High Court would not tolerate him mucking about.

Sareth read the Fae, and read him well. "Poor Robin," she pouted. "You've been a very bad boy, haven't you? I suppose the Seelie Court is not going to be happy with you. However, I've a feeling you've pissed off more than just the Fae community at large." She snapped her fingers at him to get his attention. "While we are on the subject, don't you ever touch my brother again." Reaching forward, she slapped his face before he could react.

Robin fell back, shocked that she has struck him. "You hit me!" he yelped like a child. "You hit me!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and Ryaven glanced about; the creatures entering the arena did not look like they were doing so willingly. Nor did they appear to be interested in attacking the three beings in the center of the ring near the dead Minotaur.

Jareth listened carefully, "Ryaven, I think the cavalry is about to come galloping in."

Centaurs and one mortal came rushing in, bows drawn and at the ready. The creatures stood there, staring at them with the same dull look they had used to stare at the three in the ring. Jareth called out, "Hold your fire!"

Falken trotted forward then bowed to the king. "Sire, are you alright?"

"Falken, good to see you." The King held his arm out to the leader of the Centaurs. "Who called out the reinforcements?"

"That would be the Bard Cairbre, Sire." Falken nodded to the Paladin and bowed to the lady.

Giles moved forward, "Master, are you sure you're alright?"

Jareth looked at the mortal. "Giles I thought I ordered you to get everyone out? That included you."

"Forgive me, …Sire?" Giles looked at the man, seeing him for the first time. "I could not rest until I knew you and my club members were safe…But where's the girl with dark hair, the Mystic?"

Jareth snickered. "Most likely beating poor Robin to a bloody pulp. I suppose we have to go rescue him." He adjusted his gloves, making no move to leave.

Ryaven nodded. "Yes, I suppose we should. Do we have to be fast about getting there?"

Roxanne looked at her torn hem. "Let him fry."

Giles snickered; joining in his snickering was the Centaur at his side. "What do we do with all these…" he looked about at the sad assembly of creatures, half looked starved, some looked beaten. "Poor devils?"

"Giles, you are coming with me." Jareth took command. "Falken, see to these poor creatures. Find out where they come from, and we'll make arrangements to send them back to their homes." He felt a pang of pity for the lives disrupted by Robin for his own sick pleasure. "Get them some food, and see to the wounded. Are the rest of our people outside?"

"Aye, Sire. Cairbre is directing things out there and he has hold of a child." Falken smiled. "A small golden creature."

"Toby." Jareth said the name with a measure of warmth. He paused, thinking of the little boy of whom he was so fond.

Giles nodded, "The child seems to be well cared for, Sire. He is in protective hands."

Jareth looked at the arena. "Falken secure this room, check the holding pens and release Robin's prisoners…Carefully…they may attack not knowing they are being released." He barked orders. "Giles, Ryaven with me." He turned.

"Hold it!" Roxanne called out in a voice that was not to be trifled with. "Where the hell do you three think you're going?"

Jareth recognized the sound of authority in the maid's voice. "I thought we might go rescue Sareth…that is if you don't mind."

"Oh I see," the sarcasm dripped from her voice and her tone. "I see. The three big brave men… And ah, what pray tell am I suppose to do, sit here and knit?"

Ryaven grabbed Jareth's arm. "Careful, I know that tone…she's pissed." He warned.

Jareth nodded. "Would you like to come with us?" he offered. "We really should get there before Sareth hurts the little bastard."

Roxanne sauntered past the men; "Can't I help Sareth finish his sorry ass off?"

Giles bowed to Roxanne, "I would suggest not."

"Too bad." She snapped her fingers, "Now gentlemen!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre handed Toby to Solea, " Secure the grounds." He told some of the enchanted folk. "We need to keep the mortal realm out of this for now."

Solea looked at the laughing child. "He seems not the least bit disturbed."

"Children are resilient." Cairbre agreed. "And this child more than most."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin held his face, and ran to find a mirror. "Look at what you've done!" he accused. "You left a big ugly red mark!"

"You plot to feed me to a Minotaur and have the nerve to complain about a little slap?" Sareth asked watching him fret over the mark on his face.

"I would have been very happy if it had ripped you to shreds." He screamed hysterically. "You are nothing, just a mortal…I'm a Fae."

"Big woop." Sareth yawned.

"Have you any idea of what I can do, bitch?" he snarled.

"I know you can't do what you've been doing. It goes against the laws of the Fae realm. You're not supposed to interfere in the Mortal realm, Robin!" The girl had her finger in his face. "And when whoever exiled you here finds out what you've been up too…I wouldn't give two cents for you then."

Robin backed down. "Exile… who's in exile?" he started to let his eyes dart around the room, looking for the unseen.

"I know exile when I see it, Robin…So who did you piss off, and how?" She demanded.

He moved away from the mortal girl fearful of being struck yet again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are such a liar!" she spat. "Well let me tell you something, Robin you idiot. You've messed with the wrong mortal this time…"

"You're nothing!" he insisted. "Just a girl…just as stupid mortal girl." He backed around the desk, looking for a defense.

"You really don't know who I am, do you? Well Robin let me introduce myself to you." She seemed to grow and began to glow. "I'm the girl who beat you at your own game, Robin. I thwarted you at every turn during this sick game you've been playing here tonight. And you want to know why? Well, Robin, take a good look at me… I'm Sarah Williams, the girl who beat the Labyrinth!"

Robin Zaker stumbled, fell to the floor and stared. "That's not possible. No one can beat Jareth's Labyrinth! I should know, I tried." He growled defiantly. "How could you, a mere mortal beat Jareth?"

"Because I'm the girl…the girl that the Goblin King fell in love with… and gave certain powers to." Sareth towered over the cowering Fae. "Bet you didn't count on that, did you? Obviously not," Sarah sneered. "You cringing little worm. Without your pets, you are absolutely nothing. A non-entity!"

Robin raged. "I don't need pets to take care of you, you filthy mortal!" he stood up. "I will have you bow before me, I'll have you down on your knees begging for mercy…I'll… I'll…."

Sareth cleared her throat. "Oh Robin…YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME."

Robin stared at her for a moment not certain he had heard her right. One moment he was gawking, the next he closed his eyes, opened his mouth and screamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and Ryaven paused in the hall and Jareth closed his eyes. "Oh that can't be good."

Roxanne slapped his arm. "That's not Sareth's voice."

The Fae nodded. "I know." He looked woefully at the girl. "I know that sound…. My heart made that sound only six months ago."

The redhead ignored his melancholy and stalked down the hall. "Well let's move it, I want to get there before there's nothing left for me to tear apart."

Jareth looked at Ryaven. "I almost feel sorry for Robin." When Ryaven raised his brow, Jareth reiterated. "I said, almost."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sareth ducked behind the chair that was in the corner. Robin was destroying the room. Anything not nailed down was tossed in his rage. His eyes had gone ferocious, and he seemed to being having trouble breathing. The girl watched from behind the safety of the chair as the Fae tore up what was left of his office.

Robin could not control the glamour any longer; his true appearance was visible. Gone was the guise of a relatively pleasant looking man; features distorted, and became sharply angular. His perfectly coifed hair spiked and horns appeared, twisted and gray. His eyes burned like coals, his nose grew long and pointed. His hands looked like the twigs on a branch. His back hunched over and looked like he had the hard shell of a beetle covering it. His beautiful clothes gave way to garments that defied description except to say they were the fabric of nightmares.

Sareth edged her way to what she hoped was the door to the hall, and freedom. Staying low, she hoped the thing would not see her. 'Hey, Fancy Pants, I could use a little help about now.' She sent her message to Jareth.

'We're coming.'

'By slow freight?' she asked.

'Sweet heart,' the Fae voice in her head was losing his patience. 'We have our own set of problems out here.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tentacle-like tendrils began to grow from the walls. The floor beneath their feet became boggy, and slowed their progress. Giles had to grab Roxanne to keep her from falling face first into the mire. Jareth and Ryaven pulled their swords and began hacking through the tendrils.

"What the hell is all this?" Giles demanded.

"He is drawing nightmares into the building, and filling this corridor with everything he can throw at us," Jareth said tersely. "Damn the brat!"

"How?" Ryaven ducked a tentacle as it dove at him.

Roxanne looked at the men, "The waterfall in the lobby! It was covered in nightmarish carvings."

"What waterfall?" the men asked in unison.

"Didn't any of you notice it?" Roxanne was ready to pull out her hair. "Sareth said it was like the one he used in Meander's Queen." Jareth frowned. Roxanne groaned. "We've got to get back to the lobby, right?"

Giles took a deep breath, turned and grumbled. "One step forward, two steps back."

Jareth began to mutter obscenities and suggestions of what he planed to do the Robin once he got his hands on him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

Sareth did not like the fact that she could not touch the thread that held her and Jareth together. Not that she'd like Jareth to know, but she found it comforting that they had that connection. This was the second time this evening that the thread had been severed. She whispered a prayer that he was safe, as well as her friends.

Nearing the door, she reached for the knob. A roar stopped her. Turning she saw what Robin had turned into coming toward her. She had a sudden desire to be facing the Minotaur once more. Sareth inched herself away from the door. "Robin, you really don't want to do this. If there is anything left in you that is of the Seelie Court, you know you don't want to harm a mortal." She kept her tone reasonable.

"Oh don't I?" Robin rose on his bent legs, which looked sort of like a grasshopper. "All I want is to do some harm to you, Sarah Williams." He showed teeth, teeth that looked like something out of a Si-fi film. "Not so brave now, are you, little mortal? I may not have power over you, as you say, but I have the power to hurt you." He flicked a wrist and the chair she was edging toward went crashing into the opposite wall. It broke apart.

Sareth flattened up against the wall. "Not very sporting of you." She looked around; seeing the other door, she began edging toward it. "Here I thought you were a gamester, and all you are is a spoiled sport. So Robin," The girl still edged her way to the new door. "What's behind Door number two?"

The disenchanted Fae looked at the door she was edging near. "I would not be in such a hurry to enter there, if I were you Mortal." He began to laugh quietly. "In a hurry to leave me, my dear? Is my company so unpleasant?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stared at the waterfall, "Giles, Ryaven, we have to turn that blasted waterfall off."

"Not going to be easy." Roxanne said as they walked past her. "Sareth read in the brochure when we got here that the water is powered by an underground stream. The pool there at the bottom empties back into the stream."

Jareth frowned. "You could have told me that before."

Giles looked around. "There has to be some kind of flue system for the water to come in."

Jareth blinked, "Giles?"

The man cleared his throat. "In my mundane persona I'm a structural engineer." He pointed to the waterfall. "I built one like it for a mall a few miles away."

"The Standhope Mall?" Roxanne asked, when he nodded she smiled. "I love that atrium. The falls there are a great focal point."

"Giles, study this thing, see if you can figure out how they did it and where this flume would be." Jareth looked around. "Ryaven look for something to start smashing the carvings with. Roxanne, see if you can get anything on that console to work." He closed his eyes, "I can't reach Sareth and that's not good."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let's just say you've lost some of your glamour." Sareth quipped.

Burning eyes flashed at her. "Have I now? You don't find my form pleasing?"

Sareth paused, something was nagging at her memory, but she could not touch it. Do you want me to find you pleasing, Robin? She looked up at him, "Oh sure I do, Robin. I mean it's every girls dream to be stalked by a crazed fiend."

"Still pretending to be brave, are you mortal? Are you strong enough to look upon me in my true from?" Robin taunted.

Thinking quickly Sareth doubled back and moved away from the door Robin had been herding her toward. "Robin, I know that things are not always what they seem to be."

"Do you?" He taunted.

Sareth moved toward him quickly and stomped on one of his feet. He howled in pain, and she made good her escape toward the door to the hall. In the hall, she wondered if she had made the right choice. The once plain corridor was now a mess of vines and tentacles. Behind her in the office, Robin howled in pain. There was no going back, she had to make her way down to the lobby. 'Jareth?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles had climbed his way up toward the top of the waterfall. He was inspecting the spillway. "There has to be an override." He shouted down to Jareth and Ryaven who were smashing as many of the side caving as they could. "A reverse of some sort. Something to close this spillway and the water should go to a secondary passage back to the stream."

Roxanne was reading the remaining console. "Giles, I think I may have found something!"

The man nearly lost his footing, "For Gods sake then, woman, try it."

"Hang on to something just in case." She called out as her fingers flew over the keys and she keyed codes into the console. "That should do it."

The face of the waterfall trembled as a metal door slid down, cutting off the water flow of the spillway.

Jareth looked up at the face of the rock wall. "Giles, get down from there, and for the love of God be careful!"

Ryaven looked up too; "What the hell is that?"

"Hell is right." Jareth frowned. "He's used every nightmare guardian from all the culture of this realm."

Giles made it down, and joined them looking at what the waterfall had hidden. "What now, Sire?"

Jareth shook his head, "That should shut down the nightmares coming in the building. The waterfall was his generator." He snapped his head and looked toward a staircase. "Sareth?" He said aloud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Mystic had avoided the traps and the vines. Every few steps she'd reach for the thread. 'Jareth.' When she felt him answer, tears came to her eyes. 'You're alive!'

'Where are you, baby?' he asked.

'In the hall outside Robin's office…. And don't call me baby!' She fumed. The vines started to disappear. Before she could feel relief, she heard a new roar in the office. Quickly she headed for what looked like a staircase going down. Long twig like fingers gripped her arms and she cried out.

"Not so fast!" The hideous Fae snarled. "You hurt me, now I get to hurt you!" Strong arms dragged the startled girl. "You wanted to see what's behind door number two, remember?"

"I changed my mind!" she fought against the creature holding her prisoner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth felt the shift. "Giles, Ryaven, destroy that thing." He pointed to the rock faces. "Roxanne, come with me!" he shouted into the air. "Meep! Get to Sarah."

"Yes, Sire!" a voice shouted back.

The girl with red hair gasped, "You called her Sarah."

"Sarah, Sareth… what matters in a name?" Jareth ushered the girl up the stairs and toward the office vines had kept them from. His sword was drawn, "Be ready for anything."

The office was empty, only broken furnishing. Jareth pointed to the open door at the other end of the room. "He's taken her in there."

"In there…. What's in there?" Roxanne had seen enough this night to know it could be anything.

"Another pocket of the Fae Realm. Robin is only allowed small amounts of Fae space." Jareth explained. "Our friends are destroying his ability to generate illusions in your realm, or at least in this complex and the land attached to it."

"Hold it." Roxanne grabbed the man's arm. "You seem to know an awful lot about old Robin."

"Roxanne, we don't have time for this." Jareth turned to leave.

"Who is Robin Zaker to you?" she demanded.

Jareth looked at her. "He's a very dangerous and misguided Fae." He frowned.

Roxanne frowned right back at Jareth. "In the hall when we were beset by vines…you called him a brat…What gives? Who is Robin?"

"Roxanne," he put on his haughty face, hopping it would throw her. "You're not equipped to understand the complicated relationships of the Fae Realm."

"Cut the crap! Who is he?"

Jareth sagged against a wall. "He's a kid I use to baby-sit."

"Baby-sit?" she spat.

"His parents are members of the Seelie court. I'd let him come play in the Labyrinth when they were too busy with court duties. I told him all kinds of stories about your realm…" He sighed sadly.

"You babysat that monster?"

Mismatched eyes looked defensively at her. "He wasn't always a monster, a bit spoiled perhaps… but hardly a monster."

"What the hell is he doing in our world? Why isn't he in yours?"

Jareth hemmed and hawed. "Well, there was an incident."

Roxanne nodded, "Go on."

"He…starting spreading a rumor, that he was… the real heir to my throne… That I'd stolen it from him." The mismatched eyes closed. "He tried to have me deposed, tried to raise a revolt. When it didn't work, he tried to destroy my kingdom." He shook his head, "The High King thought it would do the boy some good to live in your realm, get a taste of your world and it's hardships. His magic is limited here, unlike mine. No one, not even I suspected what the scamp was up to. We thought he had learned his lesson when the books he wrote didn't go over the way he thought they would."

"He's threatened to eat Sareth's heart. I would not call that a scamp." Roxanne announced.

"Yes, and now that he knows she's my girl,…" He pushed away from the wall. "Come on, I've got to rescue…"

"Whom? The scamp or the Mystic?" The Scholar asked sarcastically.

"Both."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin had Sareth by the hair, dragging her into a cavern. "Here we have my playroom, don't you like it?"

Sareth listened to the voice, not the sound, for though it sounded adult the inflections were all wrong. "Lovely." She said pulling away.

Robin looked around the room proudly. "I studied the torture chambers of your great civilizations." He sounded positively giddy. "I have a rack, and an Iron maiden… not made of iron of course. I have the wheel…. Oh and I have a dunking chair…not to mention the water torture."

Sareth felt sick to her stomach listening to him.

His eyes were shining with hate. "You're going to love it here, little Mortal!" Robin moved to a table that was laden with instruments of torture. He picked up a metal device, pear shaped and deadly looking. He twisted the ornate handle, the four petals of the device began to spread. "Here's a little toy you might find interesting… It's called Poire d'angoisser - the Pear of Anguish. Care to try this on for size?"

"I'll pass." Sareth said slowly. "It's not my style."

Robin picked up a pair of shackles. "I'm going to shackle you to the ceiling of this cave…perhaps lower you onto a stalagmite or a Juda Cradle…" He was getting excited and his voice rose an octave, as he cackled. "I wonder how beguiling Jareth will find you when I split you in half." Sensing she was about to make a break for it, he reached out and gripped her wrist. "He's weak! Pitiful excuse for a King! I am and will be a much stronger King. I'll retrain the Goblins, make them the creatures of terror they should have been all along…." He began to drag her toward the back of the cavern. "And there's no one to stop me…"

Sareth let all her weight go dead, she dropped like a stone. Robin was thrown off balance, and she twisted away. Robin raised his hand; it had a glowing orb in it. He hurled the orb aiming for Sareth. Meep appeared, throwing himself in the path of the orb.

The little pixie let out a straggled sound; his eyes rolled up into his head. He slowly fell to the floor of the cavern and lay lifelessly.

Sareth looked at Meep, then glared at Robin. "You stupid son of a bitch!" She rushed at the creature with her hands outstretched.

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" shouted Robin like a panicked child. He placed the device table between him and the crazed woman. "Honest! I wouldn't hurt a Pixie!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and Roxanne heard the cry of anguish, and the pleading of a frightened Fae child. The Goblin King moved swiftly, fearing he would not be in time. He stopped short, seeing Meep on the ground and Sareth rounding a table picking up devices that should have been in a museum. She was hurling the implements at the cowering Fae.

"Jareth! Save me…" The Fae cried out as he began to loose the control on the glamour that gave him the appearance of a monster.

A hand on his arm warned him not to intervene. He looked down to see the look on Roxanne's face. She was looking wickedly pleased. "Roxanne," He whispered. "He's a child."

"You play with fire, you get burned." She said quietly. "Let her punish the brat."

"Torture me would you?" Sareth flung the shackles at the Fae. "Try this on for size!" She tossed the Pear of Anguish at him, missing him only by inches. "You ill tempered, ill mannered snot nosed little… brat! Big bad Fae making threats and when some thing happens…."

"Please, lady! I am so sorry…I never meant that the little Pixie get hurt…" the Fae moaned. No longer did he seem like the imposing creature of nightmares. Now a sniveling adolescent cowered behind the other side of the table. "Jareth! Stop her… think of what my parents will say. They'll be furious with you if you let one of the mortals hurt me!" He had to keep ducking as Sareth tore up his torture chamber. "Stop her!"

"No." Jareth crossed his arms, looking pleased as Sareth rounded the table.

Robin crouched down, begging for mercy. "Lady, please. I wasn't going to really do anything, I'm not allowed to."

Sareth grabbed him by both ears and pulled him to look at her. "What you need is a good spanking!" she shoved him back. Stormed away and went to kneel beside Meep. "Meep, you poor dear…"

The little Pixie's eyes fluttered open. "What hit me?"

"Oh, Meep… you little darling!" Sareth pulled his face up, kissing it.

Meep looked dazed, the kisses sent his head reeling. Jareth protested loudly, and Roxanne kept an eye on the desperate Fae looking for an escape.

Sareth, assured that her little Pixie friend was going to recover turned her attentions back on Robin. "Come here." She snarled at him crossly.

Robin now pulled his long limbs close, curling up onto himself. His long pointed features looked ridiculous as moved penitently forward. "Yes, ma'am." He looked sideways at Jareth for some sign of support, finding none.

Sareth dragged the Fae out of the cavern by his ear. "Look at the mess you've made of everything you spoiled little brat. Don't you dare tell me you weren't going to let anyone get hurt, we both know that's a lie. You're just afraid because you think someone's going to report you to the Seeile Court!"

"No one ever lets me have any fun!" moaned the Fae moving so his ear would not be pulled too far. As they neared the lobby, Robin let out a cry of grief and woe. The sight of Ryaven and Giles smashing the faces hidden by the waterfall seemed too much for him. "Not my precious…hand carved… idols…" He stomped his feet and ranted. "It's not fair."

Jareth snickered, looking over at Sareth who was also snickering.

Robin began a whiney scream. "It's not fair, everything always happens to me!" The Fae began throwing a tantrum. "Why doesn't anybody care about me, or what I want? It's my playhouse and now you've ruined it!" The tantrum continued, as it did the features on the Fae changed yet again, more like the way he'd been when the evening had begun, if a good deal younger. "I hate you Sarah Williams, I hate you…. I hate you." He sat down crying brokenhearted tears.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

Sareth looked at the reduced Fae, "What do we do with him?" She looked over at Jareth. "Is there some Fae authority to turn him over to?"

"Most Fae want nothing to do with him." Jareth shrugged, "He was sent here as punishment. Like being sent to boarding school…or a boot camp."

"What he needed was a good spanking!" Roxanne interjected. "Or don't they do that among the Fae?"

"He can not be allowed to just run free," Sareth stood over the whimpering Fae. "Is there anyway to get a hold of his parents?"

Jareth looked reluctant. "I suppose we could try." Moving closer he looked at Sareth. "Are you sure you want to? They aren't much better."

"Oh how bad can they be?" Sareth asked.

Jareth leaned closer. "He's their son, now ask."

Robin's eyes got wide. "Oh don't call my parents…. I didn't do anything that bad…" He pleaded with Jareth. "You can't do this to me… these humans don't really matter! I am a Fae! I'm like you."

"You," Jareth leaned down with harsh eyes, "are nothing like me." He rose. "We call his parents. He is their responsibility, when it comes down to it." He agreed firmly. "Sareth you'd better stand here beside me. Everybody else stay where you are." Jareth closed his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated.

The room flooded with light as a male and female couple began to take form. The man looked like the older version of Robin only less amused and more businesslike. The woman was tall, thin and elegant. Her spun sliver hair was styled becomingly to her features. Her eyes were the color of the hearts of pansies. She spoke first.

"King Jareth, you requested our presence?" Looking down she noticed her son. "Oh good lord, what have you done now?" Whatever courtesy had been in her voice quickly gave way to exasperation and impatience.

Robin stood up, eyes wild with fury. "What have I done? Why are you always so ready to blame me? I'm your son, you should be asking what has been done to me." He stomped again.

"Robin." His father's no nonsense voice got the boys attention. It was rock hard and inescapable. "Stop this now." He looked at Jareth. "What has he done?"

"Look around you? This is what happens when you don't keep an eye on that brat." Jareth said calmly. "I warned you he was not to be trusted. I told you he needed a firmer hand."

Jareth clearly out ranked them and that was the only reason Robin's mother looked around the room; her eyes stopped at he waterfall. "Good lord, Robin. You're far to young to be playing with idols, you know that. You don't have the control it takes to harness that kind of magic, mother has told you that a thousand times."

"How about medieval implements of torture?" Sareth remarked sarcastically. "Or a Minotaur… or building a gaming complex to feed human victims to his assortment of captured magical pets? Does he have the control to **_harness_** that?"

Robin's mother, instead of being concerned about the charges took objection to the accuser. "And just whom are you? You are nothing more than a mere mortal girl. Who are you to accuse my son of anything?"

Jareth slipped his gloved hand possessively to Sareth's throat. "This is the girl who beat the Labyrinth. She's with me."

Robin's mother pretended not to know of what he was speaking. It was clear from her eyes that she did. "Some one beat your Labyrinth?"

Robin's father did not play his wife's game instead he kept things businesslike. "Those are serious charges, young Mortal. Do you have proof?"

"I have proof and witnesses… Fae as well as mortal." Sareth glared at the man. She had added the word Fae when she saw how little these two cared about the welfare of anything non-Fae.

Robin grabbed his father's sleeve. "She's a liar! I was just playing quietly… minding my own business…"

The elder looked down at his son. "Stop it."

Robin pulled away. "Nobody cares about me." He pouted. "You never let me have any fun." He moved to the wall and leaned on it, crossing his arms and making a face.

Ryaven and Roxanne sat down with Giles. The three felt it was best to allow Jareth and Sareth handle the things for now. They knew that just their being there was disturbing to the Fae couple.

Robin's father looked at the mortals and the Fae King; "Perhaps we can find a way to keep this quite?"

"Past time for that." The Bard entered along with some others of the magical community. "Your boy has violated all the rules we set. Time and again. This time he nearly murdered mortal children outright." In the arms of the Bard was a golden haired child. "That's a violation of The Escheat and it can not be covered up! He called forth the powers of the UnSeelie on this hallowed eve. He called forth the Dreaming. Would you have King Jareth ignore that to save your face?"

Master Zaker frowned, "Bard, we were not aware you were…charting."

Cairbre smiled unpleasantly to the man. "King Jareth and his…exploits are some of our best subject matter."

Toby's eyes lit up at the sight of Jareth, his arms reached out for him. Jareth smiled back, clapped his gloved hands and reached out to take the child. "Hello laddie mine."

"He gets human pets!" Robin protested from his place against the wall. "Why can't I have some?"

Jareth shook his head; "Toby and his sister are not pets." He looked at the parents. "Why is it you've not taught him this?" Jareth handed Toby to his sister. "He put up wards to keep most Fae out of here. Where did he learn that? I am sure the High King would be very happy to take this case personally."

"No." The mother pleaded. "Please don't bother The High King. We really don't want the court involved." She looked at the Bard and then back to Jareth. "You are a Fae King, we will abide by what ever you think is best."

"You never have before, Elise." Jareth snapped. "I warned you the last time I had your son as my …. Guest….He needs discipline."

Robin's father nodded. "I wanted to send him to a school." He looked at his wife, "But Elise would not hear of it."

"No one in my family has ever had to be… locked away." She protested.

Sareth listened to the parents of Robin shifting blame from one to the other. "Oh grow up!" she said finally. "How old are you? Six, seven hundred years old? Start behaving like it. I'm only sixteen, and I've got more sense than to let a brat like that lose on the world at large."

"We had him on a short tether." Elise snapped back. "He could only travel between two dimensions. Ours and yours."

"Oh is that so?' Roxanne chimed in. "Well your darling baby boy seems to have found a way around that and you." She strolled over, looking at the mother with disdain. "Did you know this building is on Ley lines? That he is able to bend the dimensions? Or that he cheats?"

Robin moaned. "You said I could have a playhouse….that if I didn't bother anyone it would be fine….I'm not bothering anyone important." He protested.

Jareth frowned, "You told him humans are not important?"

Elise pulled on her ear lobe absentmindedly. "I don't think we used that exact phrase."

The Bard narrowed his eyes; he'd never cared for Elise Zaker. "What phrase did you use, Elise?" he shook his head. "I've never known you to be tactful when it came to humans."

"I explained to him that Fae are above humans." Elise held her head high. "I'm proud of our race, is that wrong?" She looked at some of the others of the magical community who were not in the lobby of the complex her son had built. "Many of us have no reason to hold the Human Race with anything but contempt. Look at how they've treated this world since we moved out of this dimension."

"Are you equivocating that to your son trying to murder us?" Sareth moved toward the woman menacingly. "Ok, humans sometimes do stupid things, but we always end up paying for it in full. Your son did things tonight that are without defense. He ripped my brother from the safety of his own bed. He injured a Pixie, he threatened to split me on a Juda Cradle or use the Pear of Anguish on me…. Not to mention he set a Minotaur on Roxanne and I… he took human's captive to feed to flesh eating creatures. Defend that Madame Zaker. Oh and by the way I think he's guilty of plagiarism."

As Elise Zaker was rendered speechless, her husband looked at Jareth. "What do you suggest we do with him? You are the ranking Fae here, I trust your judgement."

Jareth had been glaring at Robin since Sareth had said what his intentions toward her were. " I wish I did." He muttered. "I am a Fae King, and so I must be just, even if what I want to do is encase that mooncalf in a crystal cask. Your son went after the woman I hold dear, Zaker. Not just any mortal…he went after my mortal. And my boy!" Jareth raised a warning brow, and Sareth held her peace. "He imprisoned creatures of magical natures and tortured and starved them. I'm not sure I can be impartial… We need a adjudicator who can be. That leaves only the High King."

"No." the mother begged looking at Sareth with malevolence. "This is your fault Mortal!"

"Don't you dare accuse her of anything." Jareth placed himself between Sareth and the upset mother. "Take responsibility for your son, and his actions. He's still a minor as far as the High Court is concerned…that makes you at fault, Elise. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to inform the High King of this problem."

Master Zaker pulled his wife back. "Could you not try to find it in you to judge, Jareth? We will abide by what every your judgement is."

Mismatched eyes looked over at the sulking child. "He has to be put where he can not endanger any one or any dimension. He needs to be under lock and key, and he needs to be completely trained. His powers must be bound."

"No!" snapped Robin. "I won't be locked in some room or tower…I won't allow you to bind me. I won't just go away because you can't be bothered with me!" he snapped at his mother. "I won't." Elise pulled away from the boy as he neared.

Master Zaker looked almost relieved. "Where would you send him?"

Elise suddenly protested. "Jett, no! You can not allow him to send the child away. It's bad enough he got him expelled from the court." Pansy colored eyes burned with fire. "I know you have the High King's ear, and I know it was you who had my poor boy maligned."

Jareth sighed, "Well that explains where the delusions come from."

Master Jett Zaker bellowed at his wife. "Shut up woman." When she backed down fearfully, he turned to Jareth. "Where can you send him?"

"Perhaps we may be of some assistance." A voice said quietly.

Jareth moved closer to Sareth and Toby as three beings walked into the lobby from nowhere. Giles and Ryaven formed a guard around Roxanne. Robin looked at the newcomers with little interest. Jareth sensed great power, but not Fae. "And whom might you be?"

The leader of the three beings bowed slightly. "I am called Baltazar, these are my companions Caspar and Melchior. We have been observing for some time now." They were dressed in fine robes of rich fabrics and the air filled with sweet spices as they moved. "We do not wish to intruded, but we may have a solution for you, if you'd be inclined to lend us an ear."

"Baltazar, Caspar, and Mechior?" Sareth swallowed slowly.

The leader smiled, "Our names have been used to explain the three wise men. We are Magi, as you know the meaning of the word. However we don't come from your realm. We are from another Realm… a Hidden Realm. We know of both the mortal world and the Fae. It saddened us that they were severed." He was kindly, old with out age, and wise without haughtiness. He looked at Jareth . "You have been most fair with this unmanageable and disobedient boy. You are quite right, he needs to be taken in hand and trained. He needs a firm hand."

Jareth frowned. "I detest the idea of binding any Fae."

"Perhaps you don't need to." Baltazar slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robes. Something Jareth had seen the High King do from time to time when he was deep in thought. "We can offer the lad the benefit of our experience and train him where he can do no harm to any other realm. He will be educated and taught to master his power rather than abuse it as he has this night." The old one turned and looked at the boy, "Even now he plots to get even and do damages to this unusual mortal."

Sareth grabbed Jareth's arm. "They put the magical tools into the game. They made sure it was we three who got them! I'm sure of it."

Jareth placed a hand on hers. "I agree." He looked at the Magi. "Why?"

The leader of the Magi looked at Sareth with appreciation. "She is most unusual, your …mortal. Her heart still believes what her mind has said can not be. She has spent time in the Fae Realm. The magic permeates her very fibers." The old man looked at the King. "We became aware she was to be here this holy night. Moreover, as she is already a champion, we felt it was providence. She and her companions became our Champions in this contest of wills. They represented all the magical realms…seen and unseen."

"I don't have any real magic." Protested Sareth.

"On the contrary my child," the elder said calmly. "You have what is called Forged Magic. You do understand the word forged, do you not?"

"Forged as in faked or forged as in metal work?" Sareth asked.

"You are like a metal ingot, child. Placed in the heat of magic and tempered, made much stronger. Your magic comes from two realms, your own… and his." Baltazar pointed to Jareth. "You had a strong connection even before we, activated the dormant magic within you. You have magic, my dear. Real magic."

"That's why I was able to produce a crystal out of the air, like King Jareth does?" Sareth sighed. "Now that the crisis is over, I suppose you'll cause my gift to go dormant again."

Jareth shook his head. "They can't. Once awakened the gift is there for all time. Like playing the piano."

Baltazar nodded, "We have been aware that Robin Zaker was getting to the point of being a real danger not just to the mortal realm but to all the realms even our own. If you agree to allow us to tutor him, he will be cared for and his powers will be controlled until he's proven he knows how to use them with out abusing them."

Jareth motioned Giles, Ryaven and Roxanne to join him and Sareth. When they were all together he looked at each for advice and impute. He listened to each as they gave their impressions. At last, he turned to the Magi. "We are agreed. However we have stipulations. We want progress reports. We also want to know the boy is not being mistreated. He's had enough of that."

Baltazar bowed, "Agreed."

Jareth looked at the mother and father. "You said you would abide by my judgement. If you do not agree to this, the matter goes to the High King, and that is that."

"We agree." Jett said without looking at his wife.

Robin stormed toward the group. "Well I don't agree! This bitch messed up my game and my playhouse! I want her to pay!" He pointed to Jareth . "You stole the kingdom that should be mine… you turned the Goblins into …. Stupid, lazy, good for nothings! When I get free, and I will get free, I'm going to take back my kingdom and I'll make the Goblins over again!"

Jareth turned to the Magi. "Good luck."

Baltazar raised a finger and Robin's lips were silenced, the boy's eyes got heavy and he went into a deep sleep. "He'll sleep for now. Good bye, King Jareth. I'm happy to say, you are a good and just King, even when things are difficult." The other two magi came forward and stood on either side of the sleeping Fae. "Good by Sarah Williams… we shall no doubt meet again. Paladin, Scholar, Archer. Peace and good fortune to you. "

As quickly as they'd come, they had gone. Jareth turned to the Zaker's "I will inform you of your son's progress."

Elise turned away and departed. Jett looked at Jareth. "Thank you for your… mercy toward my boy." He smiled softly. "You really are good with children you know."

Jareth took Toby back into his arms from Sareth, cradled him and showed a crystal to the boy. "Yes, I know."

Jett bowed then was gone.

Cairbre cleared his throat. "Sire, I suggest you return the boy before he's found missing."

Jareth nodded, kissed the boy on the forehead and whispered something that seemed to cause the little boy to go straight to sleep. "Meep, take Toby home, and while you're there check up on your brother." He handed the sleeping child over to the pixie.

Sareth kissed the baby before Meep whisked him away on the flying carpet.

Cairbre ushered the witnesses from the magical community out. "The hour grows late, the sun with rise soon. We must all return to our own realm. Good night, Sire. Lady Sareth, Lady Roxanne, Paladin, and Archer… "

Sareth let her mouth drop, she looked at the man who winked and turned to be joined by a Water Sprite, and a Wood Elf and Dryad as he exited. She looked to Jareth about to say something, but a gloved finger on her lips silenced her. He shook his head, sharing a secret.

Roxanne looked around the ruined lobby. "Does Robin's insurance cover this?"

Ryaven laughed and hugged her. "Now that's what I call a well ended game, what say you Giles?"

Giles looked around, "Am I liable for this mess?"

Jareth laughed, and slapped the man on the back. "Giles, what say we reward the triumphant trio?"

"Good lord, they won." Giles remembered. "Sire… what reward would you give them. They saved the world."

Jareth held out his hands and a shield appeared. "Ryaven, you are a Paladin, now become the Goblin King's Paladin." He gave the shield with his crest to the boy Knight.

"An honor Sire."

The King held out his hand, a scroll appeared. "Lady Roxanne, in honor of your work, I offer you the position of the King's Scribe."

"A Privilege, Sire." The girl with red hair opened the scroll and began to read the Fae Script.

"Giles, I wish to offer you the posision of King's Archer." He pulled a bow from the air, and presented it to the man.

They showed each other their prizes. Jareth watched them quietly, he looked at Sareth. "Dawn comes and I must alter their memories." He warned.

The girl placed a hand on the king's arm. "No, wait…must you?" He looked at her, and she stammered. "Don't take the memories, they've earned them. They deserve to know what they've done this night, and who they are."

Jareth looked at her with smoldering eyes. "What have you to offer in return?"

Sareth looked at her friends. "Anything you want."

Jareth smiled. "They can keep the memories."

"And my price?" she asked quietly.

Jareth whispered in her ear. "This ones on the house, baby."

"Don't call me baby." She moaned, then took his arm, "Why on the house?"

Jareth pulled himself to his full height, "AS you said, they earned it. Besides I've plans for them."

Roxanne scurried over to show the scroll to Sareth, then paused. "What is Sareth's reward?"

Jareth touched the crystal Juliet-cap; all the crystals shimmered brightly. "I levitate you, Sareth of the Vortex to the status of Sage." He bowed to her.

Roxanne returned and told the men of Sareth's good fortune. Jareth took Sareth's hand. "I must leave, now. Stay well, baby."

Sareth sighed. "You too… Fancy pants."

Jareth stepped back, "We still have a date for pizza."

"It's not a date…" Sareth watched him vanish. "I hate when he does that." She looked at her friends. "I'm tired, let's go home."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

Giles did not look back as they passed though the doors into the soft light of dawn. He placed an arm over Ryan's shoulder. "What do you think will become of the complex? It would be a shame to have it go down the tubes." Ryan asked. "I mean a role play gaming complex is a good idea…"

"I'll look into it." Giles promised as they neared Ryan's car. He took Anne's hands in his own and kissed her cheek. "Meeting next week, my place. Ryan take care." He turned to Sarah, raised her hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you for a most interesting evening. I'll see you at the meeting."

Sarah nodded. "I look forward to it, Giles. Good night,..er good day…oh whatever." She laughed as she seated herself in the back seat of Ryan's car.

Ryan gunned the engine. "Wow." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Now that was an adventure."

Anne turned in her seat and looked back at Sarah. "And it's something we can't tell anyone about, right?"

"Who would believe it?" Sarah asked quietly. "I mean you could say something and get laughed at or put into a nut house."

"Your King is quite a man." Ryan said with a smile. "I really rather like him."

Sarah smiled. "Me too…"

Ryan pulled over to the curb in front of the Williams house. He stepped out from the drivers seat and came around the car to open the door for Sarah who was kissing Anne good bye. Ryan offered her his arm, and escorted her to the door. "Sarah, before you go in…I want to say something."

Honest emerald green eyes gazed into his dark eyes. "Yes, Ryan?"

"I'm very glad you consented to be part of the team, and not just because I wanted to win." He leaned back, hand on his sword hilt. "I have not always done justice to our friendship…I hope to do better in the future."

Sarah leaned forward and kissed her friend's cheek. "I value you and Anne both Ryan. I'll see you at school on Monday."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was lounging in his throne, a cockeyed smile on his lips. He tapped his boot with his riding crop, keeping time to a tune he was humming as the Goblins danced merrily around the throne room. He stretched back, thinking of all the things that had happened. So deep in his thoughts was he that he had not noticed the Bard.

"You didn't mark her." Cairbre stated quietly. "Why was that?"

Jareth rolled his head in the direction of the voice. "Wrong timing."

Cairbre looked at Jareth; "You seem…different. More composed, no make that serene. What has brought about this change in you, boy?"

Jareth smoothed his gloves over his hands. "I don't see any change in me, Bard… Must be your vivid imagination."

"You had a good time." Cairbre snickered. "Playing games in the mortal world."

Jareth jumped to his feet. "I had a very good time!" He began to dance around the throne room with the Goblins. "So good that I need to dance!"

Cairbre watched for a moment, and muttered. "Ah to be young."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had come quietly into the house. She crept up the stairs and went to Toby's room to check on him before going to her room. He was laying in the bed, having kicked off his blanket and tossed the bear out of the bed. Sarah picked up the bear, tucked it up under her brother's arm and pulled the blanket over him. Blowing a kiss, she walked quietly down the hall to her room. She slept all day Saturday and most of Sunday. She didn't dream, she just slept. When she awoke, Karen was tapping at her door. "Sarah, would you like some soup or something."

Sarah sat up in her bed, "Yes, please." She answered politely. "Thank you, Karen."

Her Stepmother brought a tray up to her. "Did you have a nice time?"

"It was fantastic." Sarah sipped her soup. "Good soup, Karen."

"Did you meet anyone interesting while you were there?" Karen asked quietly.

Sarah put her spoon down. "Well, I actually was sort of reacquainted with someone I'd met before."

"Oh…" Karen's eyes lit up. "Is he nice?"

"Sometimes." Sarah nodded.

Karen looked at her turning her head a bit; "Will we be seeing this young man?"

"He's a little bit older than I am." Sarah thought her answer out carefully. "He comes and goes….he's very busy. He's not in high school."

"Older is not always a bad thing," Karen started toward the door. "Your father is a bit older than I am. Think about it, Sarah."

Sarah smiled as her stepmother went into the hall. "I don't think Daddy is a couple of centuries older." She giggled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah waved to Ryan and Anne as she stepped from her father's car on Monday morning. "Hi!" Quickly she turned to her father. "Thanks for the ride, Daddy. I'll see you tonight."

Ryan was the first to reach her, "All rested?

"I slept most of Saturday, what about you two?"

"I was so wired," Anne laughed. "I just spent a lot of time reading the scrolls."

Ryan laughed, "I slept like a rock." He walked a bit taller. "You should have seen my brother's face when he saw the shield. Nothing he or my dad could say could take away from the fact that I'm now a King's Paladin."

Sarah smiled. "I'm glad." She looked at Anne with a knowing smile.

Ryan went on, "Talked to Giles yesterday, seems the complex is going to be closed for renovations." He opened the door for the girls. "He seems to think someone is going to run it while Robin is..er.. away." He pointed toward the gym. "See you girls later."

Anne watched him go down the hall. "Does he seem…taller?"

"Yes, he does." Sarah smiled happily. "Come on Anne, time for class."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mr. Woodland smiled as the trio entered his class, "Nice weekend, all?" Ryan and Anne nodded. Sarah didn't say much as she headed for her desk. Mr. Woodland handed out the assignments. He winked at Sarah as he did. "Today we begin reading Midsummer's Night Dream, people. You are going to like this one." He placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Pass the rest of these out would you, Miss Williams?"

Sarah looked at him, "Sure."

When the class ended Mr. Woodland watched them leave and smiled a quiet knowing smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hours turned into days, days into weeks and the weeks became a month. Giles held three meetings in that time, announcing the reopening of the Complex under new management. The new management offered the club a free night of gaming over the Thanksgiving weekend. Giles took reservations, the first three he took were from the Triad.

On the Friday evening following Thanksgiving, Sarah was dressed for the evening of LARPing. Ryan and Anne picked her up on their way to the Complex. Karen had whispered a hope to Sarah that her 'friend' might be there. Sarah saw Giles waiting outside the complex for them. She waved happily at him. "Look, there's Giles now."

Anne and Sarah greeted the Archer with a friendly hug. Ryan slapped his arm to the other man's. They were standing there speaking as a roaring motor cycle came speeding up the lot. One of the other girls from the club said. "Will you look at that hunk?"

The rider of the cycle was in tight black leather. He pulled the screaming bike to a halt, removed his helmet and shook his wild hair loose. Mismatched eyes scanned the crowd. Spotting Sarah he leapt from the bike, and moved like a cat toward her. "Hello, Baby."

"Hello yourself, Fancy pants." She held a hand out to him. "I'm surprised you're here. I would have thought this too tame for you now that Robin is out of the way." She teased.

Jareth pulled her into his arms for a friendly hug. "I would have said the same of you."

Giles cleared his throat. "Sire, nice to have you join us."

"Jareth." Ryan offered him his arm.

Jareth smiled with teeth gleaming. "I'm glad you're all here. Your King has a quest for you."

Giles and Ryan snapped into character. "Aye, Sire?" they said in unison.

Jareth slid his hand to Sarah's waist, clearly not intending to let go of her. "We've a problem back in the Kingdom, and I could use my Paladin, my Archer and my Scribe's aid."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Sarah quipped.

"You're the floor show." The King teased back, then looked at his aides. "So care to go a questing?" He held out his left fist in front of them. Sarah placed hers on first, then Anne, then Ryan and lastly Giles. "Good, let's go….oh and by the by, Ryan…you can ride a dragon…can't you?"

As they vanished, a young male voice yelped out. "A What?"

An older voice said quietly. "The world is doomed, utterly doomed."

Two girls giggled.

Not the End… 

Just

A

Beginning.


End file.
